The Red Knight
by Eisac Namhort
Summary: It's been a year since Alice Hamilton fell into the Looking Glass, and she fears something has gone terribly wrong, especially when Duchess turns up in the real world searching for her. Alice must go back with Hatter to find Jack.
1. Chapter 1

_AN/ I do not own any of the characters from Alice (SyFy version). No copyright infringement intended. Special thanks to Nick Willing for making this version of Alice in Wonderland so amazing. Hope you enjoy my addition to the story and please review. Comments will be appreciated. ~Eisac_

Chapter One

"When I followed you through the Looking Glass, I never figured the Tea here would live up to mine, but it comes pretty close. Could use a bit of wonder syrup though," Hatter smiled from across the linen clothed table outside at a local cafe.

Alice just shook her head and laughed at the poor guy wearing a brown velvet top hat that matched his creamy chocolate eyes, he'd inevitably found last week in a costume shop. It wasn't oversized like in Lewis Carroll's version of Wonderland, but it wasn't something one saw on a regular basis. Alice figured it was in his nature, considering his character in the book. He would never truly fit in, but San Francisco was a large city and not many people paid attention.

She couldn't believe she, Alice Hamilton, had been a part of the story almost a year ago. It still felt like yesterday she'd fallen through the Looking Glass after Jack Heart, now the king of Wonderland, whom she thought had been Jack Chase, her boyfriend. Because of the evil doings from his mother, the Queen of Hearts and her posse of suits; Alice had taken them down before they could destroy Hatter's world, and in result her father had died in the process.

Her stomach clenched at the thought of her father, Robert. She missed him so much, but the relief of finally knowing what had happened to him, that he never abandoned her in first place, was overwhelming. The Queen of Hearts had kidnapped him to use his talents as a scientist for the wonder of oyster—or humans from the real world—emotions, but fortunately the Queen is no longer in power, thanks to her and her friends from Wonderland.

Alice missed them too, especially Charlie, the white knight. Hatter had to feel the same; he was from there for goodness sake. "Hatter?" she started.

"Hmm?" He'd been reading a section from the San Francisco Chronicle.

"Are you happy here with me?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"I just…Do you miss Wonderland?" She didn't know why she asked; she already knew the answer.

Hatter glanced back up to Alice and studied her a moment before he answered. "I do, but you mean everything to me, Alice and I will follow you to any world, real or imaginary. Alright?"

She nodded her head and knew he meant it. "I love you Hatter." He tossed the paper onto the table.

"And I you, love." He reached over and snatched her hand. It was warm and secure around her more delicate fingers. In spite of everything they'd been through together, she'd be happy as long as she had David Hatter with her.

ooo

Duchess was heaving, out of breath when she hit the warm, rough concrete after traveling through the Looking Glass. She resisted the urge to cry as the knot in her throat began to rise again. She had to find Alice, for Jack's sake, she had to.

Her red heels clicked loudly as she got up and hurried out from the alleyway she'd landed in. The sun beat down between buildings on her fair skin and it was hard to see, but she knew the street Alice was supposed to live on and the apartment number. Jack had drawn out a map just for this type of occasion. At the time she had laughed, "Darling, there is no need for that."

Jack had leaned down kissing her forehead. "We must always be prepared, Duchess…for the safety of this kingdom."

As soon as she reached the apartment, Duchess had to get Alice, convince her to return to Wonderland and bring Hatter. He would definitely come in handy getting Jack back.

The thought of never seeing him again, her love, made her chest ache and nausea build in the pit of her stomach. No. She couldn't think like that. She _would_ see him again.

ooo

Alice sipped the remainder of her coffee. She wasn't a huge tea fan as Hatter was, but when he tried to serve her a cup every single day it got old quick. Albeit, he did have a way of experimenting with different flavors now and again that were interesting to try, such as grape peppermint tea. They weren't all pleasant; she mused, but most did well in his tea shop he now worked at three blocks from their apartment. They were still living with her mother, Carol. House hunting had been on the agenda for the last three months, but Alice never could quite fully commit to a specific one no matter how enthusiastic Hatter was. She figured it was because deep down, she knew this didn't seem right. Hatter was from Wonderland and she just couldn't picture him middle aged, living in the outskirts of San Francisco, with average work weeks and a case of beer and Sunday night football on the weekends. He was meant for something more than that. And Alice knew it, hence the reason she could not sign the dotted line holding him permanently in this world.

Hatter asked for the bill and left a twenty on the table. It had taken him some getting used to, but money or "green paper" he liked to call it was just another normal part of life he'd adjusted to for her.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes. Let's go home. I don't have to be at the Dojo until four, so we have some time for ourselves."

"Ourselves? And would that be inside or outside of the bedroom?" he laughed wrapping his arm around her waist, possessively.

"Don't be crude Hatter or you will be sleeping on the couch this evening…alone."

The apartment was cool and relaxing, as Alice sat on the couch going over some of the positions and warm-ups her younger class of high school kids was going to learn this afternoon. Hatter had been flipping through the channels on the television and decided there was nothing to hold his interests. He watched Alice a moment, writing notes to herself in the margins and decided no more work. This was their time to be together, which they seemed to have less and less of everyday, and he meant to make the most of it.

The notebook Alice had been writing in was tossed onto the oak coffee table out of her hands. She glanced up at him and saw the desire that must have been burning in Hatter's eyes, because a devilish smile crept onto Alice's face and her bright blue eyes sparkled. He couldn't ever get enough of those eyes. So pure and sweet. And she was his. There was a time when Hatter had thought that Jack Heart would take her away to the Happy Hearts Casino and he'd never see her again, but here Hatter was pulling her close in his arms. So close, he thought they might burst together from the heat and pressure building.

Even though it was the weekend, Carol was at one of the neighbors for the afternoon and they had the apartment to themselves the rest of the day if they chose. Hatter wanted to take advantage of the privacy.

As their lips touched delicately, Alice shivered in his arms with anticipation. Neither one spoke it aloud, but their attraction for one another ran so deep, he was sure it would take splayed on an iceberg to cool them off, much more than a simple cold shower. His fingers slide along her jaw line and down to the nape of her neck under the curtain of dark brunette hair, before a slight moan escape. Everything inside him exploded into a rapid race; even the smallest reaction from Alice made him _mad_. He wanted to show her just what she did to him.

Hatter pushed her down further into the leather couch and kissed her with more fierceness than he thought possible. The heat grew as their bodies mingled and his other hand lingered over her arm, grazing the side of her breast. The sigh of satisfaction from Alice, could not have been resisted. He thought nothing in the world could stop him from making love to Alice right then and there, until he heard the forceful pounding on the front door.

Hatter ground his teeth and sat up popping his hat back on his head that had fallen off, "Who in the hell is that?"

Alice stared at him a moment, then stood up fixing her disheveled hair. "I don't know." The pounding came again, but this time more franticly. "Coming, coming!" Alice threw open the door and gasped at who she saw.

ooo

Duchess was praising the fifty-two deck, Alice was home. Maybe she did still have a bit of royal luck on her side. "Alice! Alice you have to come!"

"Wait, wait slow down. What's wrong?" Alice said pulling Duchess into the living room. Hatter seemed alert and a little annoyed. Well, she didn't care. Jack's life was at stake here and she needed their help. "You have to come back to Wonderland. Jack's in trouble!"

Duchess' calves were burning from running so much in heels and her side ached from where she fell onto the concrete. Her breathing was shallow, as Alice pushed her down into a chair at the kitchen table. The "little girl", she still liked to call Alice, was as usual in complete control of herself and forced Duchess to explain.

"Jack has been kidnapped and you have to come back to Wonderland to help me rescue him. You are the only one capable."

"Who has kidnapped him?"

Duchess took a deep breath, "The Red Knight." Alice stared at her like she was crazy, but Hatter's eyes bulged from his head.

"The Red Knight? I thought that was just a Wonderland Myth?"

"Well, he's not and he's taken Jack. We don't have much time. I had to hide the stone of Wonderland just in case he stole it while I was gone collecting both of you. I'm the only one left to protect it."

Hatter pinched the bridge of his nose, "Is that what this Red Knight's after? The ring?"

"I'm not sure. He craves power, just as Jack's mother had, but his interests seem to flounder a bit. It may be just a means to keep enemies guessing."

Alice turned to get her jacket and head to the door, but Hatter caught her arm before she could move far. "Come on? You heard the Duchess?"

"Alice…" Hatter began.

"What? Don't tell me you still have a grudge against Jack after all this time? I don't have any feelings for him, but friendship."

"No it's not that, I just don't know about this. It's too dangerous. The Red Knight is supposed to be more devious and evil than the Queen of Hearts had been. I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Duchess saw the look in his eyes; he knew something he wasn't sharing. She didn't know much about the Red Knight; Duchess too thought him only a myth until yesterday, but she had never paid much attention to the stories. Now she wished she had of.

Alice grasped Hatter's arm pleading, "We have to help him. What about your friends, and Jack…and even Charlie? What about him? If we don't do something, Wonderland could go back to the way it was when the Queen ruled. Do you want that?"

"Of course not!"

Duchess stood back up, regaining a slimmer of her strength. "Please, if we don't hurry it will be too late and none of us will ever be able to return. And Wonderland will be destroyed."

Hatter looked from one blond haired woman to his sweet brunette woman and sighed in defeat. "Alright, let's go."

"Let me leave a note for mom just in case we are gone too long."

"Hurry!" Duchess exclaimed.

Alice finished up a quick message, saying they had gone out with some friends and wouldn't be back for awhile. Last time she'd returned from Wonderland she'd only been gone and hour, even though it had been days inside the Looking Glass. So, she made sure the message was vague just in case. "Okay, I'm ready."

Hatter held the door for them. Duchess stopped before exiting and whispered, "Thank you for helping us. I don't know what I'd do without Jack, much more what Wonderland would do."

Alice gave Duchess a quick smile, while Hatter nodded his head donned in his brown velvet top hat and they were out the door, leaving the apartment in the real world cold and empty.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN/ Thank you for all the hits, please review if you have anything to add that might help with furture chapters. I want your input! Hope you enjoy the new chapter. ~Eisac_

Chapter Two

As they rode Scarab across the water from the Looking Glass, Alice made note the old metal beetle was mostly used for transporting people now, royal or not. Duchess had explained things in Wonderland had changed drastically now that Jack was King.

"Some things are much better than you remember," she stated. "We have rebuilt the Casino, only it's no longer used as one, but a manor. Hearts Manor of Cards."

"No more draining oysters of their emotions?"

"Of course not."

Mulling that over, Alice was satisfied and grateful no more people from her world were being taken to be used in the Queens nasty science experiments. Needing their emotions like a drug addict. It was horrible. But the liquid emotions remaining couldn't have lasted long after she left. "Do people in Wonderland still use oyster emotions?"

Duchess' head fell. There was tension in her shoulders and circles under the woman's beautiful blue-grey eyes. Things were not as wonderful here, like Alice had thought. "Most of the users of oyster wonders have either horded their last amounts for safe keeping to insure their survival or have gone completely mad from the lack of. There have been quite a few more sent to the hospital."

"That's awful," Hatter included.

"Well, not too bad. They only stay a few months usually, but most users needing a quick fix of ecstasy or excitement or whichever have come to the Hearts Manor demanding more oyster wonders. They don't realize now that the resistance has taken down the Queen there are no oyster's to drain. Each time they come to the manor, we send them to the hospital for rehabilitation, which doesn't last long and most continue on without a relapse after that. Caterpillar manages to get them on their feet quick."

That's right, Alice thought, Caterpillar had been there before, aiding the ones who had mixed the wrong emotions or taken too much. Of course, he'd be there to clean up the Queens mess.

As they approached the manor, Alice and Hatter just stared mesmerized by what they saw. It was completely different now. Three towers of cards high above the tree tops stood piercing the sky like spears. The 3 of Clubs landed Scarab near the entrance of Hearts Manor. They all strained their necks to view the tips as they advanced to the front doors where two more suits waited. "This really is something," Hatter whispered as they entered into the grand hall.

Duchess grinned, "We wanted to make sure there was enough room for the refugees."

Hatter swung around to face her, shocked as any, "Refugees?"

"Yes, any persons living in the Grand Library or had lost their home to the Queen have been staying here. It was the least Jack could do to make up for his mother's mistakes."

Alice gasped at the sight, "Wow." Inside was just as grand as the outside. Stark white marble floors with red carpet rugs along the trail ways, silver chandeliers with crystal hearts hung from the ceilings, many corridors leading to different wings were only starters. People bustled here and there; refugees relaxing on a few red fluffy couches off to the side, the diamond suit women were carrying around drinks or food instead of casino chips.

The group made their way to the shimmering silver elevators, taking them to the top of the northern tower; Alice assumed where Duchess and Jack had been living now. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Duchess led them down a hallway not extremely large and overdone as the ground floor, but lengthy. And chilly too as if they'd climbed to the peak of a mountain during winter. As they reached the sleek black doors at the end of the hall, Duchess turned to speak, "After I show you the particulars of Jack's kidnapping, we must hurry if we are to find him before The Red Knight decides he doesn't need him."

She opened the door as Hatter said, "What exactly does The Red Knight need Jack for?"

"That's what I need your help to figure out," she sighed. "Come."

The room they entered was no less magnanimous than any other part of the manor Alice had seen so far. Instead of a long "throne" room as the Queen had, this was more circular and inviting. Red velvet chairs lined around the room with two larger ones at the back shaped liked hearts, Alice figured where Jack and Duchess sat. But they were no higher than the others as if Jack made sure to see the other suits as equals as opposed to people he could control.

Clean white and black drapes hung down the walls just as they had before. Alice decided some things never changed and Jack was his mother's son after all. She just hoped that was all they had in common, some minor decorating similarities.

Duchess traipsed up towards the larger red chairs and Alice noticed a small scroll resting on the seat cushion she'd missed at first glance. Duchess picked it up, clasping it to her chest with a look of worry and desperation as she turned to Alice and Hatter.

"I left him in here for no more than half an hour to discuss some Wonderland business with the 10 of Clubs, but when I returned the club was unconscious on the floor and Jack was gone. This scroll lying in the empty seat."

Hatter held his hand out and asked to see it. He unfolded it and read aloud, "_If you wish for your King of Hearts safe return, it would be wise to make no unheeded attempts to rescue him until Alice of Legend has returned to Wonderland. It is she that holds the key. Yours truly, The Red Knight._"

Hatter's jaw clamped tight as he rolled the scroll back in place. His gaze was severe and angry as he burned a whole right through Duchess' pretty head. "Why didn't you tell us, he was after Alice?"

She looked desperate and on the verge of tears, "Because I knew you wouldn't risk bringing her here if you knew."

"Bloody right I wouldn't have!"

Alice stepped between them, trying to find some logic and calmness in this situation. "Please Hatter; if we hadn't have come, Jack would be killed or worse."

"It is not our problem anymore and I won't let you go after him. Not again! Not after what happened last time!" His dangerous fists, Alice wouldn't dare to provoke even though she was a black belt, were clamped at his sides, skin stretched taunt over white knuckles.

"Yeah, we saved Wonderland! Remember?" Alice retorted.

"Only because I had to come rescue you…more than once I might add!"

"Well, you will be here to protect me so that doesn't happen this time, right?"

Hater didn't say anything and his fists never relaxed. Alice tried to convince him again if it was she the Red Knight needed to save the King of Wonderland, than dammit she would try. "David…if we don't find out why the Red Knight wants me and save Jack, Wonderland will fall to the mercy of him. I'm sure of it." She had used his first name to soften him up.

Slowly his fists unclenched, but he abruptly threw them up in exasperation, "Crumbs in the butter! Alright, fine. But you will not go there alone, Alice. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand."

They began heading back out into the hall, when Duchess feebly asked "So what is the plan? How do we find this Red Knight?"

Alice hadn't gotten that far in her thinking. They didn't even know where to start looking. The Red Knight hadn't given them any clues to go on. But Alice saw the wheels turning in Hatter's head and knew he had an idea. "What is it Hatter?"

"Well," he began, "There is one person that might be of some help. After all he was around when the first Alice came through the Looking Glass and the leader of the resistance against the Queen before."

"Caterpillar" Alice nodded.

"Yes, he may be able to give us some information on the Red Knight."

Alice was certain Hatter was right. No one else knew more about the inner workings of Wonderland long ago better than Caterpillar. But he had also been very hard to find last time. And if Duchess was right about the hospital of victims from oyster wonders, than they would go straight there and see whether or not Caterpillar could help them.

"Right. I know exactly where he is then."

oo

As they traipsed deep within the city high above ground, the eerie screams and bellows of the patients were still just as disturbing as last time Alice had been there. Smog formed around the building, sending chills up her spine. This was definitely what Alice remembered. She would have much rather taken on the Queen again to the death, than visited this place; but they needed answers.

"Talk about morbid," Duchess whispered from behind Alice.

"I guess no matter who rules Wonderland; you can't take the sinister feeling from a hospital such as this," Hatter agreed.

They reluctantly found their way to the lobby where the same brunette haired woman in a blue dress Alice had seen before sat at the lone desk within the giant columned room, toying with a beetle this time instead of a cockroach. _What was it with this woman and bugs_? Alice couldn't stand looking at the pencil pushing the beetle around the plastic bowl and tried her best to focus on the woman's face. She was just as enthusiastic as before, "He is on the 3rd floor," she grumbled as if disturbing her was near sin.

"Thanks," Alice tried a smile at her, but was met with a sneer. _Rude_, she thought.

They took the elevator again and Alice directed them through the corridors to the pool area, where she hoped he'd be floating on the water. To her relief the old man was, "Caterpillar." His distended green and red layered overcoat draped around his legs.

"Alice, how nice to see you again." He took a puff from his hookah and continued flipping through a book on Astrology he carried with him in the vessel. "And what do I owe this honor?"

"We need your help again," Alice said walking up to the edge of the pool. The brilliant blue shimmered around the dark wood of his small one-man boat. Hatter came to stand beside her; Duchess remained at the door. "I'll cut right to the chase. Can you tell us anything about the Red Knight?"

"Ah, the Red Knight; now there's an interesting subject."

Alice felt like she'd burst with hope, praying he knew anything that would help them. "Yes, we need to know how to find him. Do you know where he is?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that question, Alice, but I can tell you that the Red Knight is hidden. Hidden so well from the rest of Wonderland that his existence has become nothing short of a myth."

She felt a slice of defeat threatening to deflate her hope, "Well, how are we supposed to find him then, if he is hidden from everyone? There has to be some way to get Jack out of this." There was no telling where this Red Knight was hiding. It would take a miracle just to locate him much less get him out, a miracle they didn't have.

"It was said the White Knights fought against the Red Knights, long before the Queen was ever in power. I can't tell you more than I know, but it's safe to say the White Knights have knowledge about him that might lead you on the right path."

"Yea that's all good, but the White Knights were all wiped out," Hatter laid on sarcastically

Caterpillar with calmness took another puff of smoke; his boat surprisingly staying in the same place even though the water was sloshing about. "All of them?" his grin was like a light within the room brighter than the glowing blue water.

Hatter turned to Alice as they both breathed, "Charlie."

Of course. Why hadn't Alice thought of him before? He might not have been alive then, but surely he would know something about what had happened so many years ago. "Thank you for your help, Caterpillar."

He bowed his head about to say something, when Hatter stepped in front of Alice stopping him. "Wait a minute. What about Alice?"

"What about her?"

Hatter looked a little frustrated, but who could blame him. This situation made Alice want to grind her teeth in aggravation. "The Red Knight specifically asked for Alice to search for Jack."

"Oh?" Caterpillar adjusted the rim of his glasses sliding down the bridge of his wrinkled nose.

"Well, what you make of that? I know this is Alice we're talking about, but why her?" She didn't miss the protective tone in Hatter's voice.

"Maybe he sees Alice of Legend as a challenge."

Duchess joined the others, speaking for the first time. "I think it's time we went to find the White Knight." Worry obvious on her features.

Caterpillar agreed, "Yes, best not to waste time. And don't worry; if you should have any more questions, you know where to find me."

Alice forced a smile as they bid him farewell and worked their way back through the halls, out of the hospital.

Well, first thing was first they would find Charlie, hopefully avoiding the Jabberwocky in the process and then maybe get more information that would lead them to the Red Knight. Yes, this could work, but they had to wait and find out what exactly Charlie knew. He might not remember anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jack tried lifting his lids, but they were incredibly heavy and every time he did the room blurred and shifted. A wave of dizziness rushed his senses, taking him back down into the darkness he'd been abandoned to. But an urgency to move as if his life depended on it beat down on his consciousness like a steel hammer. Whatever it took, he had to wake up. Jack forced with all his might to open his eyes completely and nausea hit his stomach harder than anything he'd ever felt. What had happened to him? He knew he was no longer in the Hearts Manor; everything around him felt wrong. The smell of rusted metal tickling his nostrils, the room was ungodly hot, sweat running the length of his cheek; even the bed he laid on was…wrong.

His sight finally began to focus, a life size, metal stallion covered in red chips of paint stood opposite side the room starring in his direction. It looked very old and threatening as its fierce gold eyes penetrated his blue ones. Jack tried to ignore its massive intrusion in the small bedroom and slid his legs over the edge of the silk covered bed. At a glance, red and gold blurred his vision around the room. The colors mixed over everything from decorations, candlesticks, furniture, runners, curtains, you name it. But it was far from elegant and royal, not like the cherry reds and crisp whites that donned his manor, but as if all the gold in the place was tarnished and the reds were deep as redden-less blood.

It sent a small shiver down his strong spine. Even the bravest of men would have trouble staying in this place for long periods of time, he mused.

The sleek red jacket he usually wore was draped over one side the leather chair propped cozily next to the red bricked fireplace. Ambers spit and puttered as the last of the fire that'd been burning expired. He could still feel the last puffs of heat licking his skin.

The white button down shirt and red trousers were constricting weights as he attempted to stand. He rose with caution not sure how his balance was, but was surprised to find his strength wasn't far gone. However, the knot on his head was another matter all together. Quickly he checked for blood, hesitantly patting the tip of the bulge under the skin. There was nothing, but hot flesh. _Well, thank the royal chips for small favors_, he thought.

Jack looked around for a means of escape. The large wooden door with intricate gold swivels and whirls flowing on its surface stood in his way of freedom. He tried the knob with no luck. _Of course not, why would it be unlocked_. He'd obviously been kidnapped. The question was by whom and for what purpose?

There was a clicking sound coming from one of the windows on the other side of the room. Jack hurried over to see if there was someone there he could signal for help, but to no avail. Four guards clad in red armored suits marched up to the wrought iron gate, allowing the three horses clad in the same sort of armor with occupants upon each one to enter. Two riders were obviously more guards trotting on either end of the third rider dressed in crimson metal much more sophisticated than the armor of his protectors. Jack couldn't make out much of his features, but he had broad shoulders, long cut brown hair—only seen because the man held his helmet under one arm and the reigns in the other—and an arrogance that made his mother's attitude seem childish.

Jack realized the minute he saw the man, it was his captor and the very person he intended to kill if necessary to get himself out of this mess.

oo

Jack paced the room for what felt like hours. Not so much as a shuffle could be heard behind the door; no other visitors came to the gates, so he couldn't call for help; and every time he tried the door again, whether it be a shove, kick, push or shoulder bust, only a small groan from the wood sounded. And he was well above the ground to scale the walls, he thought grimly. He'd surly fall to his death.

The hot air bellowing around the room hadn't let up either, forcing Jack to raise up both windows and stick his head out for a bit of cool evening air now and then. Sun was almost set and Jack was beginning to wonder if his captor would ever arrive with his demands.

No sooner had he completed the thought a certain knock thudded from the other side the door before completely opening. "Well, well…How is the King of Hearts doing this evening? Hmm? Hope that nasty knock on the head didn't cause too much damage."

Jack rose up from the window and faced the man he'd seen entering the gates earlier. "Who are you and why have you kidnapped me? I demand an answer."

"Straight to business I see. Understandable." The arrogance and superiority was oozing from every pore as the man strolled into the room. Despite how ancient Jack's surroundings seemed, this man appeared to be no older than he, mid-thirties if Jack had to guess. "Wow it sure is stifling in here, isn't it? I must apologize for my appalling hospitality. You see when my men brought you here, the night had an icy bite to it and since my kingdom is somewhat limited we have to rely on old-fashioned heating systems and lighting. Not to mention, the little worry of our king here having a nasty concussion…would have put a damper on my plans if you had died, so I had the servants build a little fire to keep you warm while you were unconscious. But I can see this night will be much warmer and a fire is not required."

The man grinned as if the situation was absolutely normal and nothing illegal even in the land of wonder, such as kidnapping, had been committed. "I'll ask it again. Who are you and why have you kidnapped me?" Jack said through gritted teeth.

"I am the Red Knight," he made a slight bowed gesture. It wasn't possible. The Red Knight? Jack's father, Winston Heart, had told him the story of the Red Knight and a hidden kingdom when he was a boy, but he'd only thought of it as a fictional story, nothing more. And so had his father. Well, this was certainly a surprise.

Jack didn't miss the seriousness overwhelming his gaze. Pleasantries were over. "The reason you are here, Jack, is just a component of my planned return to the main part of Wonderland."

Jack pondered the motives for his kidnapping and could only come to one conclusion… "You're going to kill me aren't you? And take over Wonderland for yourself."

"Possibly kill you," the Red Knight corrected, but then thought a moment, "Probably, but don't worry I have no intentions to rid of you yet, my king."

"If it's the Stone of Wonderland you're after, I don't have it nor have any knowledge of its present whereabouts."

He smirked at that, "I'm well aware you are lacking the stone on your person and I have no plans to acquire it at the moment. It will come into my grasp easily within time. No, my priorities lay elsewhere currently."

Jack was in a cloud of confusion. He had no intentions of killing him _yet_, the stone was of no concern; what was it he wanted?

The Red Knight had a gruff laugh as he turned his back on Jack and walked towards the door. "Jack, Jack," he began. "I'm only searching for a certain person. The person who brought the Queen of Hearts to her hands and knees."

"Alice," Jack gasped. "She is in her own world, safe; has been for some time. And she has nothing to do with this."

The Red Knight twirled back around facing Jack with a furry that made him hold his breath, "Wrong sir…she has everything to do with this." And before Jack could say anything more, he watched the knight stormed out the room, slamming the door and _locking it_ behind him.

_AN/ I know this chapter was pretty short, but I knew you would like meeting The Red Knight. Thanks for taking the time to read. ~Eisac_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A distant rumble growled from beyond the trees. Hatter braced himself in front of the women. Duchess was shaking and rightfully so; she'd never encountered the Jabberwocky, like he and Alice had before. She mustn't overexcite herself. If they could get through these woods multiple times, when Mad March had been tracking them, than she could certainly suck it up and get through for Jack.

Night was approaching. It was only just twilight, but within the canopy of thick green forest, darkness seemed to fall much quicker. Hatter assured them, Charlie's camp within the White Knight's ruins was only a few more yards away. Just over the last hill to be exact. Thankfully.

Duchess knew they would probably be forced to stay in this place until dawn and she wasn't too thrilled about that—after all she was used to royal treatment, not bugs, camp fires and itchy nature—but she would endure this atmosphere or worse for eternity if it meant Jack's safe return.

The smoke could be seen first rising high within the trees, the flickering of light bouncing off bark and leaves. A man's voice ringing into the sky, "Hey nauni nauni, hey nauni nauni!"

Duchess saw Alice's face brighten with excitement and Hatter smirked as they pushed over the top the hill. The man in stained white long johns sat next to a fire, feeding it small twigs and singing with complete content despite the fact he was alone in a forest with a monster running around.

One thing Duchess could only hope was that Charlie still had the Stone of Wonderland she'd given him to protect. She hoped.

oo

Hatter held his top hat, twisting the soft lip between his fingers as they huddled around the only light source Charlie had to offer. Just as they had found the campsite Alice had ran and flung her arms around Charlie like not even the Jabberwocky could have stopped her. The man was crazy and some how incredibly innocent, but Hatter was just as happy to see the knight.

Charlie offered more Borrego as the fire crackled below the meat hanging in the air. The scent was intoxicating and mouth watering.

"Just Alice, would you care to take your teeth to a Borrego rib?" Charlie asked leaning over, pulling pieces of bone and meat apart.

Alice didn't take long to respond, "Sure," considering they hadn't had anything to eat since that morning. Hatter took his share as did Duchess.

"Your majesty," Charlie bowed, when Duchess thanked him.

"Majesty?" Alice glanced at her as she sat down.

Charlie laughed, "Of course. Duchess is the new Queen of Hearts. You've been gone a long time, Just Alice, and the King always needs a Queen."

"Oh. Well, congratulations," Alice said as Hatter did the same. "Congrats to you."

Hatter would have never admitted it aloud, but he was relieved to hear the news. He knew Alice loved him, but he couldn't help the pit of jealousy pulsing in the depths of his stomach over Jack. This was the second time Alice was running off to his rescue. And thankfully now Jack had a Queen to prevent him from stealing Alice from him. It wasn't easy competing with the King of Wonderland. Hell, it wasn't easy when he was only a prince; but somehow Alice had chosen Hatter.

Hatter had never been so happy in his life the day he came to the real world to find Alice a year ago, only to have her throw her arms around him and kiss him as if they'd been together for years. Over his dead body he'd lose Alice to anyone, not even a King. And Hatter would do anything to keep her alive as well. She meant more than all the tea in the world to him.

An uneasy feeling washed over him, a dire need to find out everything going on with the Red Knight so it would be easier to protect Alice. He had to know what he was up against.

Even though they'd be staying the night with Charlie, Hatter was eager to get information out of him, like Caterpillar had suggested. Duchess had to be on the verge of exploding with questions, if Hatter felt this way. "Charlie, we need your help again. Is there anything you can tell us about the Red Knight?"

Charlie froze and slowly sat back down with part of a thigh in his hand. "My bishop," he breathed. "I knew you hadn't just come to visit, as much as it excites me, but I never would have guessed it was about…that."

"Why? What's so terrible about him?" Alice asked setting her half eaten rib down and cleaning her fingers in the sides of her jeans.

"Well, I wasn't around at the time, but as a child we were told the legend of a battle between Knights."

"Yes, Caterpillar said something about White Knights fighting Red Knights," Duchess contributed leaning a bit closer as Charlie continued.

"They did. It was long before anyone ever heard of the Queen of Hearts or the discovery of the Looking Glass. Back then, the lands were vast and flush with green hills and valleys. The city hadn't been built at the time.

"Two territories occupied the east and west corners of Wonderland; one of the White Knights and the other of the Red Knights. The leader of the red was greedy and selfish; wanting to reign over Wonderland, controlling all for himself. But the White Knights disagreed and thought the land should belong to its inhabitants and vowed to defend them against the Red Knights."

"So they fought for control," Alice nodded moving closer to Hatter as the dark of night claimed the forest.

"A battle like no other. Many lives were lost," Charlie sighed staring into the orange flames, water glistening in his eyes. "More so for the Red Knights. It wasn't until the leader himself was left standing alone, unable to defeat his enemy that he fled.

"No one knows where he went after that. But a city had been built upon the battle ground between the two conflicting sides, in celebration of freedom for Wonderland. And the Red Knight never reappeared. After many years past, the people of Wonderland assumed he must have died. The White Knights worried he was still alive somewhere plotting his revenge, but eventually all was forgotten and over the decades The Red Knight faded away to nothing more than a myth."

The silence was eerie as they sat around the fire thinking of what the battle must have been like when Duchess asked, "Caterpillar also said something about the Red Knight having a hidden kingdom. Is that true?"

Charlie's head rose up and a flicker of determination flared in his eyes, "Ah yes, the second half of the myth and more recent rumors. It has been said that somewhere at the ends of Wonderland a great kingdom was created under the Red Knight. And he has also been slowly rebuilding his army once again.

"Whispers around Wonderland say he has been sending out spies as well to stay informed of Wonderland's situation."

Hatter was as shocked as the others, "What do you mean situation?"

"If he is to take his revenge, he would want to attack Wonderland when it's at its weakest. The Red Knight must know that the White Knights have been wiped out and recently the Queen of Hearts brought down. The only thing standing in his way of ruling is…"

"Jack" Duchess gasped. "Oh Charlie, how do we find them?"

"Sadly, your majesty, I have no idea where the rumored kingdom resides. My truest apologies."

"Bloody hell," Hatter spat. "We are never going to find it!"

Alice gripped his arm for reassurance, "We will."

"How do you know that?" Duchess sniffled. Hatter realized she'd started crying. Dammit, he hadn't meant to upset her with his statement. They just hadn't had one bit of luck getting any hints of where Jack was taken and it was unbelievably frustrating. "Because, we won't stop looking until we find him. We'll think of something, alright?" he said to Duchess.

She sighed and stood up, her red dress flowing behind her as she turned towards the small twin bed of Charlie's. "Yes," she whispered, "I need some sleep." And with that said continued to lie down, obviously exhausted and upset.

oo

The rest of the night Alice, Hatter and Charlie hadn't been able to come up with any ideas as to where the place might be hidden, and shortly after had called it a night; but it was now morning and Hatter had spent most the restless night thinking on his own. The sun was beginning to wrestle the night away, birds chirped gaily gathering worms and twigs, beetles crept along the dirt, and Alice was snug against Hatters side, her arm splayed over his chest, still asleep.

They were up against one of the sitting logs around the fire on top of an extra blanket Charlie had for colder nights. It wasn't comfortable by any means, but being able to hold Alice in his arms all night, like he'd done for months in her world, was worth every crick and ache in his back. Maybe she'd gotten more sleep than he had and he hoped his body was a good enough comfort to sleep on. It seemed so as he glanced down at her. Her silky cream skin, so smooth under his fingers, long black lashes that made her blue eyes pop when she looked at him, and pink lips that had his stomach in knots every single time he kissed them. His hand ran through the strands of her long hair as he leaned down to claim those beautiful lips once more. Hatter couldn't help the need for her close touch right now. There was no telling what was going to happen when they finally did find Jack and if this Red Knight was looking for Alice, well he wanted to make the most of their time together. In a couple days he might be dead and would never again feel the soft sweet nectar of Alice Hamilton's kiss.

Instantly, he felt her respond, waking from her slumber and kissing him back. It was heaven, wracking every nerve like the spark of a fuse, ticking down to that overwhelming explosion he always enjoyed experiencing with Alice. She was all he needed in this world and hers. And he was desperate to let her know this.

His mouth became more demanding, exploring every hidden crevice of her stubborn one with his tongue. Even when she argued with him, Hatter loved her; the way her brow creased when she was upset with him, the pout in her lip and burning temper. She was a firecracker in his hands and when she ignited, it was complete magic.

Hatter managed to slip his hand under the seam of her navy sweater, his hand siring on hot flesh as they brushed over ribs just touching the bottom of one delicate mound. The pressure he felt building, urged him on; needing Alice. The front of his pants tightened at just the thought of her, as he pressed his hand over the breast he'd targeted. It peaked under his gentle touch, its size a perfect fit for his cupped palm. Alice whimpered and pushed his lips from hers. "David," she sighed.

It drove him mad when she used his first name and his caresses began to morph to desperation. "Hatter," she whispered more firmly, "We can't do this now. Charlie and Duchess…"

His playful fingers halted over her taut nipple and grunted in defeat. He'd forgotten about the others. Alice had that affect on him; everything and everyone around him disappeared when she was near. She stared up at him with knowing in her eyes. Her hand held his cheek as she collapsed her lips once more to his, but then much too soon took them away. "I know," she whispered and sat up straightening her sweater back in place.

Hatter did the same, while flipping his hat back to his crown and stretched trying to work out the sore kinks in his body. "So what are our plans this morning?" he asked getting to his feet and pulling Alice up next.

"Well, I don't know. There must be something or someone that knows where to look. What about those spies Charlie was talking about last night?"

"We don't know who they are. Or where they are either."

Alice sighed in frustration, "Well we have to think of something." She turned her head to stare at Duchess, who hadn't so much as moved all night. Her golden curls of hair fell over the old flat pillow and her breathing was deep. "If we don't find him, Jack probably won't make it out alive this time."

"I know," Hatter said. His arms were instantly around her waist. "But he is strong. He'll make it. Remember last time we were here and you thought he was Jack Chase, an innocent San Franciscan," he tried to make her smile. It worked. "And all the hell we went through, trying to get him out of the casino, when it was his home all along."

"Yea, and you putting your life in danger to help me save Wonderland and Jack. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been wearing that vest when Dodo shot you in the…" Alice stiffened in his arms. "Dodo," she gasped.

"What? What is it?" Hatter exclaimed, holding her at arm's length to look her in the eye.

"I think it's time to see you're old "savvy" resistance friend," she smiled.

Dodo. Certainly he would have something to go on. And even if he didn't the Grand Library might be of some use too. Why hadn't this come to mind sooner when he was awake last night, searching a solution to their problems? There were tons of books on the History of Wonderland. Maybe one of them had a location to the Kingdom. Yes, they had a plan. "You're right. Let's wake the others."

_AN/ Thank you so much **duchessfaleen** and **Rue Mo** for being my first reviewers. I appreciate you're interest in my story and the encouraging comments. Keeps me motivated! I hope all enjoyed this chapter and I am excited for what's to come. I have already taken notes on the next three chapters. Exciting stuff! Thanks again for reading. ~Eisac_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Duchess had only heard of Dodo's affiliation to the resistance from Jack after his mother's rein ended. And supposedly Dodo had given up his position at the Grand Library now that a much more harmonious person ruled over Wonderland, but as she could see, standing in the office of the blatant man, he was still there and not without ill feelings towards their visit. Duchess had warned the others that Dodo might have moved on, but obviously she was wrong. And he was not happy about it either.

"Yes. I know about the King's kidnapping and I'd much appreciate it if you would vacate my office. I have people handling the situation," Dodo snapped.

Hatter placed two fists on top of the desk and leaned towards the man, "As much as it bothers me to come to you for help after you attempted to kill me last time by shooting me in the chest, there are more important things to consider. And if you play nice and allow us to search for some answers, we'll let you in on what we know."

Duchess heard Charlie fidget in his armor and whisper, "He shot you? Sweet straights to the Ace, and you survived…" He nodded his head and looked up to the ceiling in a dazed stance.

Both men ignored him. "Don't daunt me with your odious schemes. I'm aware, Hatter, the Red Knight has taken Jack."

"Right. So you think you know all do ya? How you planning on getting Jack back then, huh?"

Dodo stood up from his seat and walked around the desk to face Hatter, "And what do you presumably know that I'm not already aware of?"

"Give us a use to the library and I'll inform you a thing or two about our new dodgy Wonderland villain."

Duchess groaned in frustration. This was getting them nowhere. She'd been standing behind Charlie and was missed by Dodo's quick glance at Hatter's posse when they had arrived. He'd been too flustered by the sight of Alice and Hatter waltzing into his presence again. Well, it was time to bring out her authority as Queen of Wonderland. If she couldn't get Dodo's cooperation, no one could.

She slid out and clicked, in her intimidating red boots, up in front of the others. Dodo's eyes bulged a moment, before bowing his head slightly, "Your majesty. Forgive me, I did not see you."

"Yes, I know," she sighed. "Dodo, I do not wish to threaten you, but time is of the essence. We need to search for information as to the whereabouts of the Red Knight."

"Of course you may use the library, only it won't do any good. We've already found anything in the Wonderland history books on the Red Knight, which wasn't much, I'm afraid."

Duchess's heart fell. She had hoped there would be a neat tidy paragraph explaining where the kingdom was and an easy to follow map. _Ha!_ But there was going to be no such hope of that. Still, anything would help them get a little closer to finding Jack and she needed to know everything this man knew. "And what exactly have you found?"

"A few passages mentioning his existence and a supposedly kingdom full of his red army and servants. None gave a specific location though, only that this place was severed from the rest of Wonderland. The Red Knight had been consumed by his transgressions and cast to the land hath not been seen."

The others frowned. "And what exactly does that mean," Alice asked.

Dodo sighed and rubbed the graying beard on his chin, "I haven't been able to figure that part out. Nowhere else in anything I've read mentions an invisible island as a part of Wonderland or some mystical land."

"So that's it then," Hatter exclaimed. "And what of his spies? Do you know who any of them are?"

Dodo looked back to Hatter and sneered. "Spies?"

"Yes, spies. Or have you not heard about the Red Knights informants?"

"Of course I've heard. I'm no without my own informants Hatter. You of all people should remember that, or have you been away so long you've forgotten you used to be one?" Dodo smirked.

"Ooo, I love a good tiff. I choose to side with the man in the funny looking hat," a small mischievous sounding voice came from up on one of the bookshelves behind Duchess where she'd been standing listening to the men bicker.

Duchess saw a fluff of lavender and rich dark plum unfold and stretch until a small round fuzz ball of a face could be seen. His mouth was wide and eerily human, while his eyes, like a normal cat's, were mystical orbs of ochre and golden yellow like drops of brilliant honey staring down at them with excitement. He purred and clawed, scraping some of the wood up into spirals and shavings.

oo

Alice had seen that smile before. It had looked exactly like the creepy one she'd seen on Dina, her old cat, the last time she'd come to Wonderland. In the end she had passed it off only as a bizarre dream brought on by the stressful situation she'd been in to find her father. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, do forgive my manners. I'm the Cheshire Cat. It is very nice to see you again, Alice."

She quickly gulped some air and swallowed. Maybe it _had_ been him, she thought. The others looked questioningly and Alice just shrugged unsure what to say.

Dodo folded his arms across his chest and sauntered closer to the bookshelf. "And what exactly are you doing in my office cat?"

"Do I need a reason besides curiosity?" the human mouth quirked at the corners as another purr rippled through him all the way to his tail.

"You know how that saying ends, cat," Dodo exclaimed. "Did someone send you?"

"Why do you ask questions, you already know the answer to?"

"Ah, I should have guessed."

Hatter glanced between the two and raised his eyebrows in question.

"What I meant earlier was; I was under the impression the Red Knight used only _one_ spy. He may have others working for him, but only one travels to and from Wonderland. And now it appears I was right," Dodo said staring back up at the new arrival.

"Very quick, isn't he?" Cheshire cat laughed.

Duchess stepped up abruptly and asked, "Where can we find the Red Knight?"

Alice was just as eager to find out as Duchess. They had been practically traveling in circles the past day and a half. It was time for some answers.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know where he is exactly?" the cat said.

"That doesn't make any sense," Duchess huffed in agitation. "You're his messenger. You've been to the kingdom of the Red Knight."

"I travel much differently than you humans do," he smiled disappearing before them and reappearing across the room on the back of Dodo's leather office chair.

"Well how are we supposed to get there?" Alice asked, trying not to think about what the cat had just done. It was one thing to see a purple cat, but another all together to see that ball of purple fur pop in and out of thin air.

The Cheshire cat arched his back and kneaded the brown leather making Dodo wince and shoot him a deadly glare. "I think you should ask the Griffin and Mock Turtle the way. The path to the kingdom can only be discovered through them. It would be wise to follow old Wonderland ways before Scarab." When he finished speaking his body faded away slowly this time and a small chuckle whispered throughout the room. He was gone.

Well, hell another goose chase, Alice groaned. "What did he mean by that?"

"Scarab," Hatter began, "Wasn't always the normal way of traveling Wonderland." "Just before the first Alice had arrived to take down the Queen, our main system of traveling was by train."

"Wonder Railways," Dodo said.

"They don't still run do they? I thought the trains were just a pile of scrap metal discarded at the floor of the city," Duchess stated.

Hatter lifted his shoulder and let it drop, "I guess we'll find out won't we. But what about Griffin and Mock Turtle?"

Charlie clapped his hand on Hatter's back, "Let us go to the train yard and see what we find, first. At least that is a location we can follow and not spend our time searching for people we aren't sure even exist. Rrrright?" he said, rolling his tongue on the R sound.

As Hatter nodded his head agreeing, Dodo walked back to his chair and inspected the small puncture holes Cheshire cat had left and frowned. "The cat gave us some major hints as to where to look. I suggest you do as the White Knight says. Search the train yards, I'll be in touch with my contacts to see if we can't find this Griffin and Mock Turtle."

Alice was kind of surprised how helpful Dodo was being now, considering how he acted before. He must have realized how much they needed him, or thought he could use another four pairs of legs running around Wonderland gathering information for him. Either way, they got a lead to Wonder Railways by coming here. The only thing about the situation making Alice uneasy was the fact that this was the Red Knight's spy and she didn't know whether or not they could trust him, despite how enthusiastic the others were over the information they received. Of course they would go and investigate, but what if this was just a ploy to keep them running around in circles? Alice hoped not, for Jack's sake she hoped not.

_AN/ I know this is another short chapter. Sorry. More like a tease right? But they will get longer soon, when we get to the good stuff. Promise. Thanks for reading and thanks to my reviewers. You guys are great! ~Eisac_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN/ sorry its been awhile since I've posted. Been really busy with life. Gets in the way of writing, right? haha Hope you like this chapter. Thanks again to my reviewers, you guys are great!_

Chapter Six

It wasn't until Jack heard a clanking sound near his head, he realized he'd fallen asleep sometime throughout the long night of worrying. A woman servant, in a red short dress and lace ribbon holding her hair up, had placed a sterling silver tray on the small iron stool next to the bed displaying a generous breakfast as far as prisoners go. Toast, jam, few eggs, and steamy pot of tea with lemon. Definitely more than what Jack was expecting. Hell, he hadn't been expecting anything at all, much less a gourmet meal.

The servant nodded her head and began to walk out the room. "Wait," Jack called after her. "How can you be a part of this madness?"

She never opened her mouth or even looked him in the eye as she turned towards him. He waited a moment, but she wouldn't say anything. "Please, can't you see this Red Knight is crazy? Help me get out of here." Jack rose from the bed and took a step closer. The woman flinched and stepped back like he would hit her if she didn't distance herself. That really ticked him off. He may be a powerful man, but never in his life had he hit a woman and he had no intentions of starting now.

She kept her gaze focused on his feet, but braced herself to speak. It seemed hard for her as she chewed her bottom pink lip. "I…I'm sorry sir. I cannot help you," she said in a rush and scurried out the room before he could follow. Jack didn't hear the door lock behind her, but knew even if he did open it, there was no way he was leaving this place in one piece. But he couldn't pass up an opportunity like that without an attempt at freedom.

As he hurried over to the door and grasped the cold metal handle, he couldn't help but remember the utter fright in that woman's eyes. _What could have caused her to be so skittish?_ He feared the worst and knew that some sovereign preferred beating their servants as opposed to treating them with the respect they deserved. His blood ran cold as his thoughts trailed to the Red Knight. Only cowards beat the weaker and Jack vowed right then, somehow he'd free these people from the knight. Most seemed to be as much prisoners of this place as he.

Jack pushed the wooden door and felt a cool breeze blast against his moist skin. It sent chill bumps down his arms as he stepped into the stone hallway. A red carpet running for what seemed like a mile in both directions under his feet, paintings of the Red Knight or a battle scene hung the walls and red drapes hung over the open windows looking into the earthy center of the kingdom with small golden tassels tying them to the sides. The servant woman from his room was almost running down the hall to the left of him. He meant to follow her and try to take her with him as he escaped, but as he pushed forward a deep scratchy voice bellowed from the direction behind him.

"Jack Heart, where do you think you're off too?"

He groaned and turned to face the Red Knight. "Where do you think I was going? If there is a way out, such as an unlocked door, I mean to go through it."

The knight just smirked and pointed his finger at Jack, "Seize him and carry him back to his room." Two men in red armor clanked forward and snatched either of Jack's arms before he could turn and run. "My servant, Olianna, left your door unlocked for me. She's beautiful isn't she? If you wish I can arrange some private time for you with her. Not much good for anything else…"

He looked at Jack as if he expected an agreement. Like hell, "You must be off your rocker. No, I will not be requesting anything from that woman, or any other beautiful woman you might have here. Servants aren't to be abused and disrespected, especially for something as low and pathetic as your lustful cravings."

The Red Knight surprisingly considered him a moment instead of getting angry before ordering his men once more to carry him into his room. Once inside, the Red Knight told his men to leave and lock the door behind them; he'd only need a minute. Jack stood firm beside the bed with his arms crossed. Everything about this man made his stomach turn and fury expand to limits he hadn't even been aware he had.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Jack. As of right now you are my guest, anything you wish for, save for your freedom, you may have. But you continue to behave in this manner, you're luxury as my guest will cease and I will be forced to shackle you in one of the dirty cells the servants sleep in. I do not want to treat you to such hostility, but it is your decision."

Jack didn't say anything. He was afraid if he tried, it wouldn't be words the Red Knight wanted to hear. "I'll take your silence to mean your understanding. And be warned king, your necessity of this situation won't last forever. When you're of no more use, you can stand by me or die with the others," he laughed as Jack winced. "Yes, Jack, your friends will die, your precious wife will die and if your people won't relent to my will…they will die too."

Jack held back even though he was shaking from head to toe and his breathing came in shallow short huffs as the rage overwhelmed his senses. His hands tingled as he imagined them around the knight's neck, squeezing every last breath out of the man till his skin turned cold. "You won't get away with this," Jack hissed through his teeth.

"Oh I'll succeed, you can be sure of that. I'm not like my father, the first Red Knight, you see; I plan ahead. Speaking of which, your little friends should be arriving sometime soon, within the next day I would hope."

"Alice? No, she's not that dumb. She won't fall for any of your tricks, Red Knight." Jack knew Alice would come; just as she had when his mother held him captive before, but the Red Knight didn't know that. Maybe he could buy her some time; think of something. Maybe she wasn't even in Wonderland at all. Could be a trick, he thought.

Just then a small clap echoed around the room and a tiny puff of smoke mushroomed on top the metal stallion by the fireplace. A purple ball of fur stood, licking one of his paws. Jack studied the creature. He couldn't believe it had just appeared out of nowhere. It wasn't possible.

"Ah, Cheshire, tell me good news," the Red Knight demanded.

The fur ball purred and smiled through violet lips over stark white teeth and fangs. It was the creepiest thing Jack had ever seen; human but not. "They are coming, my lord. Everything is in order."

"Excellent. You've done well my humble emissary. You may go and fetch some milk from the stable, but mind you I want you back out there watching their every move. If they don't appear to be heading towards the kingdom or try anything funny to swindle me, speak with them again. Convince them to not bother with such foolery and hurry here now or their king, Jack, will be dead long before they set foot on my kingdom."

"Understood. But I don't suspect them to be any trouble. They are as gullible as a mouse on a cheese trap. Mmm, I may have a mouse as well before I leave." The cat purred again.

"Very well, but make it quick."

The Cheshire cat bowed his head with lain back ears and popped out the room as abruptly as he entered. Jack just stared at the empty space on the horses back. Alice was in Wonderland and she was on her way. _Damn_. She needn't put her life in danger again for him. This was wrong. There must be something he could do. The Red Knight's gruff voice intruded on his thoughts once more. "Jack, there is nothing you can do to stop your friends," he said as if he knew what Jack had been thinking.

"I won't let you hurt them."

"If it's any consolation to you, I don't plan on killing Alice. The others will die of course for their attempt to stop me, but I have bigger, better plans for Alice."

Jack didn't understand what the man meant, and it showed. The Red Knight walked around him towards a window, his red cape flowing behind him. "You see, every time someone worth ruling Wonderland has been brought to their knees by Alice of Legend. Now that the Queen, your mother, has fallen and the White Knights are no longer a problem, the only threat left to my ruling Wonderland myself is Alice of Legend. I refuse to wait for her to pass through the Looking Glass and threaten my reign. I will face her before it comes to that; while I'm prepared and on my own terms. If she refuses my terms, than she will die with the others."

Jack finally realized what this was all about. Jack was here to draw out Alice for the Red Knight to devour her and Wonderland as well. If he ruled, the wonderful place Jack knew as his home would fall to ruins like the White Knight's kingdom. He didn't want to see his home come to that, but he wouldn't let Alice destroy her life for him or it. "What are the terms you speak of?"

The Red Knight turned back to him with burning hate, "That is for myself and Alice to discuss. Your only concern is to reframe from causing trouble for me or endure the consequences. Now, I must go and prepare for our guests."

Jack watched him walk to the door and order his men to open it. He glanced back smirking at him with such malice in his expression, Jack knew he was insane. The door clicked and locked behind the Red Knight.

This was just one big mess, he thought. The situation could be worse, but Jack was trapped in this hell hole, Alice and the others were on their way to face their deaths or worse in Alice's case; he didn't know what that was, but it couldn't be good with this guy and Jack knew Wonderland was doomed if they didn't bring the Red Knight down. _Well hell_, Jack fumed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The deep depth of the city was no matter to take lightly. It was dangerous, dark and just plan creepy. Alice rubbed the length of her arms as gooseflesh broke out. Hatter noticed her unease and tucked her into his side as they traveled further into the center of the buildings. The musky smell burned her nose and the wet mold engulfed the walls around them.

They were almost to the old train yards at the base of the city. The further they trekked the less people they saw. It was mostly a few homeless Wonderland-ers now and rats. Tons of rats. Alice couldn't help her itching skin and the tingling in her toes tempting her to run back out into the sunlight. She even hesitated a moment, but Hatter pulled her along. "If we want to rescue Jack, we can't turn back now, love."

"I know," she sighed. "This place just gives me the creeps." She glanced behind her and saw Duchess and Charlie following close. Duchess had a look of disgust on her face lifting her dress careful not to get it dirty and Charlie…well, he looked like he wanted to tuck tail and run his butt back to reality more than Alice. Good ole Charlie, he was facing his fears though and pressing forward with the others; his armor clanging like car keys as he shook with alarm.

Hatter caught her attention in front of them as he pointed at a diminutive flickering orange light. A small pit fire was burning, smoke rising through the small cracks of the buildings where tiny rays of light seeped in. Two men huddled together around it with a plate of cake sitting to the side, arguing in such a way, Alice wanted to just leave them be. They weren't scary, but she just didn't feel comfortable. Probably why the way to the kingdom was hidden here, she told herself, with these two creatures warding off trespassers.

As they approached the men, she made out what one of them was saying. "Look, don't you want some cake?" one said with a shell like a sea turtle's on his back.

The other man with a set of brown shimmering wings rolled his eyes and pushed him away from the cake. "Don't cut that, Mock Turtle! Everyone knows you serve the cake first and then you cut it."

Alice and the others moved a little closer as the Mock Turtle stomped his foot and grabbed the knife. She caught her breath thinking the turtle guy was going to stab the griffin, but he didn't. Instead he slipped the knife down the center of the circular cake with soft yellow butter cream icing. As soon as he finished and lifted the knife he grinned from ear to ear at the man. But the griffin shook his head and motioned to the plate. The turtle looked down and saw the cake had molded back together as if he'd never even touched it.

Alice couldn't believe her eyes. It was the weirdest thing she'd ever seen. The griffin laughed and picked the plate up staring at the cake for a moment. It abruptly pulled itself apart and he handed a piece to the turtle. "There, that's how it's done."

The Mock Turtle grumbled and took his half. They were both stuffing their faces as Alice and Hatter stepped into the fire light and waved the others over. Duchess was practically dragging Charlie by his armored collar. He tripped into view, while Griffin and Mock Turtle startled to a stance. "What do you want?" the turtle said.

Hatter slipped his top hat from his head like a gentleman and started, "Sorry to bother you, kind sirs, we were just wondering if you knew anything about the Red Knight?"

"Red Knight?" Griffin huffed. "What business do you have with him?"

Alice couldn't help herself, "Our friend," she said, "Was taken by the Red Knight. We want him back."

"I see. Well, we can't help you, sorry," Mock Turtle said.

"Why not?"

Griffin glanced at Mock Turtle, "We don't know anything about the Red Knight."

"Another dead end! Well, let us return to my side of Wonderland," Charlie said turning around at once. His armor still shook. Duchess snagged his cold metal arm and stopped him from retreating. "No. We have no other place to look. This has got to be it," she said.

Just then a small crackle, Alice thought had come from the fire, but in fact a puff of smoke on a boulder near the two men appeared. Cheshire cat. "Oh, I see you've found them."

Alice wanted to ring his little purple neck. "Is this some kind of joke? You've led us to another dead end!" she bellowed using Charlie's words.

"Have I now?" the Cheshire cat purred and scraped his claws against the hard rock.

"Yes, they don't even know who the Red Knight is."

"Well, maybe you aren't asking the right questions. Hmm?"

"What is the right question?" she asked.

The cat laughed and snapped out of focus before disappearing completely. This was getting them nowhere and that damn cat was no help either, she fumed. Hatter comforted her by placing his left hand at the small of her back and turned once again to the men. "How do we get to the Red Knight's kingdom?"

The Mock Turtle smiled as did the Griffin and winked, "We guard the train of course."

"The train leads to the kingdom?" Of course Alice thought. How stupid could she be? Why send them to a train yard unless they were going to ride one?

"I guess," Griffin said. "We've never been on it. We just sit here."

"How long have you been guarding this place," Duchess asked.

"We can't remember, can we Mock?"

"Nope, no telling how long. Days mean nothing to us," he said picking his half the cake back up again and nibbling.

Duchess started towards the train yard behind the men, "Come on what are we waiting for?" She had Charlie in tow, him fighting her grasp like a child resisting a doctor's visit.

"Wait, one thing you have to remember," Griffin stopped them. "Whatever you do, don't pull the emergency handle to stop the train."

They all looked at each other and couldn't imagine why they would need to do that. Alice nodded her head and walked around the fire. "It's the last train on the right!" Mock Turtle hollered.

Alice could still hear them mumbling as they walked down the different tracks. "Do you think they'll make it?" the turtle asked.

"Maybe, but then again nobody has ever returned before."

Her heart fell as she listened to them. They needed a miracle to get Jack out of this. Now would be a good time, she mused. But she wouldn't give up. No matter what. She looked at it this way…if she could bring the Queen of Hearts down, surely she could handle a knight. Even an ancient one.

oo

After boarding the last train, they came to the first car of crimson cushiony seats. It reminded Alice of an old Amtrak, she'd ridden as a child. There was a must scent that was soaked into the material of the benches as they sat across from each other. Duchess made a little feminine sneeze and waved her hand in her face. "Old aren't they?"

Alice nodded her head as they waited for something to happen. "You suppose they expect us to drive the train?"

Hatter was about to say something as the lights of the interior flickered on and a rumble sounded towards the engine. "Guess not," he said.

The space they were in was very open; windows surrounded them on all sides. They had privacy, not that they needed any, but they could see everything inside and outside the train. Darkness from the surrounding city buildings still made the hairs on the back of Alice's neck stand on end, but she was glad they were inside now and not with the rats. A jerk of their car as the train began to move caused Hatter's arm to shoot out preventing Alice from falling forward to the floor. It had been unexpected as the others hung on to the arm rests.

Alice squeezed Hatter's hand hard. They were on a train, driven by who knows, to a place Lord really knows where and there was no way to escape. Her heart had been pounding in her ears, as the train managed to get beyond the city. Everything was becoming brighter outside. Less scary. Alice slowly loosened her grip on Hatter's hand, but didn't let go.

She looked out the window. The green hills of Wonderland were flush and beautiful. This land was nothing like back home, where every little square bit of it was occupied and over populated. This was new, untouched. Evergreens touched the sky and rocky mountains stood strong far in the distance. Alice had fallen in love with this place the first time she'd visited, despite high built city. She loved everything about the land though. So different from her world.

The train started moving a quicker pace. Alice could see the glistening water approaching ahead. The bridge of tracks seemed to go on and on disappearing into the horizon. Hatter squeezed her hand pulling her attention and lifted it, softly kissing her small knuckles. "It will be alright love. I'll protect you." He gave her a smile of all white teeth, his hat leaning to one side. She smiled back and kissed his mouth. "I'm worried for all of us."

"What if this train doesn't lead to the kingdom and it's just been one big ruse to get rid of us?"

Hatter brushed her cheek with his rough fingers, "You can't think like that. Whatever happens, we'll deal with it…together. Alright?"

"Okay." Alice wasn't certain they'd make it out alive this time, but knew they would stick together no matter what happened. Charlie agreed as did Duchess.

oo

It seemed like hours had passed. Alice was slumped onto Hatter's shoulder dosing off for a little while. Duchess was propping her tired head on her palm, yawning and trying to keep her eyes open to no avail. Charlie was snoring, his head on the glass, every now and then mumbling a song. Hatter hadn't wanted to alarm Alice earlier, but he was worried out of his mind. Even though there was nothing else they could do, the train, after riding it for so long outside the city, was beginning to look like a terrible idea. There was no way they would find their way back on their own. Once they arrived at the location where this thing ended, they would most certainly be lost. He'd never known Scarabs to come out this far, and there were definitely no taxi's to hail.

Hatter looked down to the sleeping Alice curled up next to him, her pouting lips full and rosy cheeks beautiful, and promised himself he'd let nothing happen to her, ever. This woman was his life and he couldn't bear her hurt. If necessary, he'd die to make sure she was safe.

The water outside the window was never-ending. They'd seen a flock of birds grazing the surface searching for food, few jumping dolphins and pod of killer whales once, but for the last hour, nothing. No living thing ventured out as far as they have and that worried Hatter more than the time passing. Not even creatures of the deep would come this far. He feared they were getting close.

The sun was beginning to set again and the surface above the water had patches of fog hovering. It started out thin, but as the train drove further into the night time, the fog gathered and thickened. Hatter began to lose sight of the tracks in front of them. His palms were sweating and decided the others needed to wake up in case this became dangerous. He wasn't sure why he thought it would, but one must always be prepared, right?

As Duchess rose, she nudged Charlie startling him; Hatter shook Alice. "Wake up. You need to wake up."

"Why are we there?" she said her eyes still slits.

"I'm not sure, but I have a funny feeling we're close." They all looked out the window and saw nothing, but fog and grey skies. Night was falling fast or Hatter's sense of time was off. Either way, things were becoming eerie again. He didn't like it.

A dim light flicked on at the head of the engine. Hatter and the others could see the tracks once again along with heavy fog. He wanted to feel relieved, but instead his stomach dropped; not forty feet ahead the tracks looked as if they came to an end. Not at a train station or even on land, they just ended. His mind raced as did his pulse. They were about to become fish food if they didn't do something. Hatter saw the look of horror on the others' faces and glanced around trying to think of something. He could talk to the driver, but there was no time and surely he would stop seeing there was no tracks left over water, but the train kept its swift speed showing no signs of slowing.

Just then, he noticed the red handle above the window that said, "_Emergency_" and went to pull it, but something stopped him. Alice shook her head, "No don't do it. Remember what the griffin said?"

He did remember. Hatter gritted his teeth and cursed. Hell, if he'd known they would just be driven to their deaths he'd… Well he didn't know what, but he sure would like to get his hands on that purple cat; pull every last whisker out, smash his face in along with that weird human smile. That cat didn't deserve to live.

The ending tracks approached fast. He held Alice in his arms and kissed her with everything he had. "I love you," he whispered. As soon as the train hit the water it was sure to fling them against the glass. They'd most likely be cut up to pieces before they drowned. He held his breath as the engine touched the end of the tracks. His eyes squeezed shut and he waited for impact, but nothing happened.

Hatter peeked one eye opened and noticed nothing but the train. Everything was consumed in fog. He couldn't see the tracks, the water, or even the moon rising anymore. There was nothing, but what appeared to be a floating train in the night. Strange as it was, he let out a sigh of relief. Duchess sat down, her knees wobbly, Charlie was stunned staring outside with his mouth a gaped, and Alice was breathing hard into his chest holding him close. "That was scary," she said into his shirt.

"You're telling me," he kissed her hair and sat both of them down again on the seat. His heart was still racing, but the tracks had been nothing more than an optical illusion. Another trick on behalf of the Red Knight he supposed. Hatter continued holding Alice as they waited for the train to reach its destination; which hopefully really was the knight's kingdom. Maybe they would find Jack after all and maybe there wouldn't be any more tricks along the way either. Hatter would be so grateful if he and his friends made it to the place in one piece. He prayed nothing else happened. For the sake of his sanity, please don't let anything else happen.

_AN/ hope you enjoyed the chapter! More fun to come. How will the group react to finally meeting the Red Knight? Don't miss this next chapter! Thanks again to my reviewers, you keep this fun for me. _


	8. Chapter 8

_AN/ sorry these chapters are taking a little while. I'm in the process of moving and job searching. Fun. Anyways hope you like this chapter! Thanks to my reviewers._

Chapter Eight

The train suddenly began to slow and clanked to a stop. There was a slight jerk of the cars before Duchess decided it was safe to get up and see where this machine had taken them. Thank goodness there had been no more freaky tricks or illusions. She didn't know how much more she could take of that.

They heard the steam blowing from the engines, hissing like snakes and men shouting. The fog had lessened since the disappearing tracks in the waters, but it was still heavy as they got off the train and now filled with dark smoke as well. Duchess felt the thickness inside her lungs as she breathed in and out. It burned.

She glanced around unsure what to do or say. When she looked at the others, they too were bombarded with hesitation on what the next best move was. One of the men, Duchess guessed had been operating the train, strolled up to them. His face was covered in soot, the crow's feet around his eyes was the only skin untouched, probably from squinting against the fiery coals.

"You best be gettin long now, ya hear? Spec ole Red will be right in a fit if ya don't show up soon."

They all just stared at the man like he was from Mars or something. His blackened teeth flashed at them in a scowl and he pulled out a red handkerchief wiping the perspiration away on his wrinkled forehead leaving a smear of clean flesh. Well, cleaner flesh, Duchess thought. "Red doesn't like a wait folks, best be movin now if ya knows what's best for ya. Now get!" he spat shooing them in the direction of the graveled road.

Charlie leaned over between Hatter and Duchess's shoulder whispering, "My brave companions, I suggest we do as this…" he paused finding the right word that wouldn't offend him, "Gentlemen says." Charlie walked towards the gravel path and pointed up an incline surrounded by evergreens. "This way correct?"

The train man nodded his head and wiped his brow again. "Just over that hill there."

"Great. Come all!" Charlie yelled.

Duchess leaned over to Alice and whispered, "Since when did Charlie become so fearless all of a sudden?"

Alice laughed, "He's nervous about the train man. I'm sure he'll resume his safe trot behind us as soon as we reach the top of that hill."

Alice had been right of course Duchess smirked; the man was incredibly bizarre. One minute he could stand up to all the suites of the Queen of Hearts alone with nothing but a giant wooden crossbow and next run off like a whimpering child. No telling what the man would do.

The climb up the hill, which ended up being steeper than Duchess had anticipated, was long. The small pebbles crunched under her red boots making her feet ache. She wanted to sit down a moment and rest, but that was out of the question. For Jack, she had to push herself. There was no telling what shape they'd find him in and Duchess feared the worst. What if the knight had cut off a limb or stabbed him? What if they'd whipped him red? What if Jack had been beaten so severely he was lying only half conscious on the floor calling out for her? Her stomach knotted and she pushed forward harder than she'd ever thought possible. The others were beginning to fall behind.

"Duchess! Wait for us; you don't know what's out there!" Alice hollered. But she had no time to wait for them, Jack needed her.

oo

When they had found what they were searching for, they all, including Duchess, halted holding their breaths to gape at the magnanimous of it. Alice knew there was no mistake. This was the Red Knight's kingdom. Many statues and towers stood tall above the trees in shapes of chess pieces; it reminded her of Charlie's place where the White Knights had existed, only these statues were a rusted red. The grounds were vast and checked off like a chess board, some squares a dark green grass like centipede, others a light lime. From the scary train ride to the insaneness of this place, it was like Alice had stepped into a twisted theme park. Only this one had no lines to wait in, no snow cones to slurp while resting in the shade and no going home safe and sound when you're tired.

Nobody had stated the obvious since they'd arrived and Alice wasn't going to be the one to break that ice; but they were trapped. After coming over the rise of the hill, she realized they were on an island. And not a tropical paradise either. You wouldn't find relaxing sand to stick your feet in or peaceful crashing waves. No. This was an island for the exiled and they had just become its next inhabitants.

Alice would never admit it to the others, but she was scared out of her mind. If they wanted to run, they couldn't. If they wanted to hide, they would be found easily. The Red Knight had the upper hand in every aspect. She'd never felt so out of sync before; not even when she and Hatter tried to rescue Jack the first time from his mother. This was going to be hell getting Jack back this time, but at least she wasn't alone.

Alice squeezed Hatter's hand for reassurance everything would be alright. As usual, Hatter responded. If Alice ever had a rock to rely on, Hatter was definitely it.

The peaks of towers grew in size as they approached from the east. There were no high walls or motes to think of, which would make the sneaking in all the more simple. The kingdom seemed to be open like a town instead of castle. Gardens of roses and daylilies devoured the pathways. Large aged fountains poured water from bishop chess pieces, appearing as a monument or something. It was disturbingly beautiful. The flowers were immaculate, but they were unkempt and as overpowering as kudzu. Alice felt like she'd slipped into a Stephen King horror film.

Glancing at the others, she asked how they planned to accomplish this rescue mission. Hatter snatched his hat off and swiped his forehead before plopping it back on. "You see that building there?" he said. They all peered around some rose bushes and spotted a wide and much shorter building that seemed to sit in the middle of garden masses. "It's heavily guarded. Ten to one says Jack's in there. I say we move around to the left side and slip in one of the servants entrances. Most likely there won't be as many guards."

Alice nodded her head in agreement. Duchess just squatted behind the shrubbery chewing her lip and Charlie had started clattering again from too much shaking armor. "I hope you're right about Jack being in there," Duchess exclaimed. "If we mess this up, Jack won't have a chance of making it out alive."

"Don't worry," Alice said sternly. "We'll find him."

Hatter stood up halfway and slouched staying beneath the crown of the bushes, waving them to follow. "Come on let's go."

They complied and scurried as fast as their legs would carry them to the side entrance of the main building without being seen. It was difficult with so many guards wondering the front garden and stairway to the inside, but they managed. Hatter had been right, Alice mused. There were only two guards where they planned to enter. A small leap of excitement Hatter's idea was working bubbled inside Alice. This could work.

As they gathered as close to the two guards as they dared, Hatter placed a finger to his lips warning them to remain silent. He signaled with his hands his intentions to knock out the guards so they could enter. Alice was well aware of Hatter's fierce right hook that could break the strongest man's jaw and even crack cement, but it would go a lot faster if she helped him.

Hatter motioned for them to stay put, but Alice had as much training in self-defense and karate as one was capable so she knew Hatter would forgive her for disobeying him. He could yell at her later if he wanted.

Alice leapt up after him and kicked one guard in the abdomen before throwing her left fist in the guy's face. Her knuckles stung, but she ignored the pain. The guy went down with a clunk from the red armor he wore. The other man was sprawled out with his face in the dirt and Hatter standing over him. Hatter glanced back at Alice with disapproval, but he didn't say anything. He knew good and well Alice could take care of herself if the occasion called for it. And it bugged him to no end. _Men_, she huffed.

Hatter tucked his bottom lip in and blew a soft, low whistle telling Duchess and Charlie it was okay to come out of the bushes. Two heads, one blond and the other bald with wisps of white curly hair, popped up over the tops; they glanced around making sure it was clear before hurrying over to them. Hatter went in first checking for more guards, when he saw nothing they rushed inside.

The interior had been exactly what Alice thought it would be. Utterly and completely depressing. Old and overdone with gaudy golds and reds. It made her shiver to think of living in this morose atmosphere day in and day out.

It had been hard for them to get around though. Guards stood posts around the outer bands of the house, if that's what you'd call it and a few servants walked the halls. If they weren't hiding in dark corners, they were abruptly taking cover within some of the likewise ornate rooms, until the servant or guard past their corridor. They had had a few close calls, but no alarms were sounded yet. _Yet_ being the operative word.

As they huddled together in a dim lounge type room with lengthy couches, two leather chairs and a desk equipped with brandy and cognac, Alice's pounding heart felt like it was lodged inside her throat. This plan was beginning to show its major faults. The place was just too big, with too many rooms for them to check to find Jack in time. Duchess suggested they split up and cover more ground, but how would they know when the other pair found Jack? What if one of them was caught? The other wouldn't have a clue. It just wouldn't work.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Alice didn't miss the relieved expression on Charlie's face. _Poor thing_, she thought. He may be a knight, but he just wasn't made of steel; not saying they were either. Alice's hands were shaking slightly, but she gripped them into fists to steady herself.

Hatter was going to suggest something else, when a small pop sounded by the bottle of cognac. The Cheshire Cat was back. "You little purple wanker!" Hatter bellowed, marching towards him. Alice grabbed his elbow, attempting to pull him back. "Don't, someone might hear you!" she warned him.

"It's nice to see you too," Cheshire almost hissed. "I bring you aid in your quest, and this is the greeting I get? If you do not wish to receive it, I'll be most happy to return to catching my dinner."

Alice let go of Hatter when she saw he wasn't going to hurl himself towards the creature. "No, wait. What do you mean aid? What do you know?" Alice asked.

"If you wish to find you're Wonderland King, I'd suggest looking on the third floor, right side."

Alice considered that a moment, "And why would you help us? I thought you were working for the Red Knight?"

"I work for myself. I go where I wish, I do as I wish. If I want to leave this island forever, I will." He pranced around the alcohol and flipped his tail around smug like.

"You still didn't answer my question, Cheshire. Why help us?"

He glanced their way, giving them his undivided attention and smiled his creepy human smile. "What good will it do to let the Red Knight have all the glory? Let's just say I'm evening the playing field."

Hatter jumped in the conversation, "And why should we trust you?"

The cat laughed and shook his head, "Tell me…Hatter…Have I lied to you before?" Hatter's mouth clamped shut. No one else said anything. "I didn't think so." Cheshire's body began disappearing leaving his head totally visible. "Wait!" Alice hollered, charging towards him. He winked just before his head popped out of sight as quick as it had popped in.

"I still don't trust him," Hatter stated.

"Me either," Duchess added, "But he has told the truth so far and I know Jack must be up there."

"I sense a trap," Charlie said raising his fingers to his temples, massaging gently.

"Maybe, but we don't have much a choice. We can't stay here and I'm not leaving without Jack," Alice said.

"Heard that before," Hatter snapped.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Are we going or just going to stand here and get caught?"

"Fine, I saw some stairs back down the hallway and to the left. We'll try that way first. We make it quick. I don't want to spend my night festering in a dungeon somewhere, alright?" Hatter opened the door and led the group out.

oo

The cat had been right, damn him, Hatter fumed. They'd come across Jack's door with a single guard standing in front. He easily took him out with his fist. Duchess was wrapped in Jack's arms practically before they could get the door open and Alice was beaming. Old jealousy struck him hard, but he quickly buried that feeling. He knew Alice was his woman, but he still hated it when she looked at Jack like that. As if he was a god for her to worship.

He may be overreacting, but the adrenaline humming just under his skin had to be concentrated on something and he had no more guards to punch. Jack was the closest target. But at least they'd found him now and could get the hell out of there. It was like a royal prison, despite how open everything was. Windows lined the outer walls, but the further you ventured towards the center the darker the halls got. Obviously there was no electricity here. Great. They would have to try to stay in the center until they reach the main floor. Easier to hide that way.

As soon as they get back to the servants door, they were out of there. Hatter tried not to think about how they would get back to Wonderland. The train might still be there and he prayed it would take them. _Later_, he thought. Just take it one problem at a time. First, get _everyone_ out of house. And he needed to do that before it got too dark, although darkness does make excellent cover.

Hatter grabbed Alice's arm pulling her with him and demanded the others hurry too. Duchess reluctantly pulled out of Jack's embrace and they followed the others. It was relatively easy finding their way back down stairs to the ground floor, but they had taken so many turns and different hallways before going to the third floor, it was almost impossible to work their way back out. It was like a maze inside the house as if the gardener had designed the buildings as well as the mass of pathways outside.

He noticed the others were becoming as nervous about making it out in one piece as he was. The slim light that made its way inside was dimming. They were losing the day and Hatter was starting to sweat bullets. With annoyance he had to rely on another for directions, he turned to Jack and asked if he had any idea the layout of this place, but he'd been locked up the whole time without a clue as to how to get out. This was not good.

Hatter froze causing the others to halt behind him, as he heard loud footsteps coming from the hallway to the right. "What…" Alice managed before Hatter slipped his hand over her mouth, silencing her. He shook his head and eyed the others. They were like statues. Hatter glazed the wall, with his back pressed firmly and peeked around discreetly for a moment. Guards. A lot of guards heading their way. Damn it.

He went back to the others, "We have to move, now," he whispered. They looked around for an escape route. There were some more stairs behind them leading back to the upper floors, where they didn't want to go, but there was also a set of double doors to their left. There was no other choice as they all hurried beyond the doors as the footsteps grew louder. The guards were close. Just as he made it inside, he caught a glimpse of red marching around the corner. Hatter abruptly shut the door and let out a sigh of relief. They hadn't seen them. He was sure of it.

The hairs on his nape stood up, as he realized the others were unusually quiet behind him. He couldn't even hear them breathing. When Hatter turned around, he too quit breathing entirely. Ah, hell. This was going to be the death of them; he could feel it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Red Knight stared them down from across the grand dining room, sitting at the head of the table like a king. He glanced at Alice directly, making her uneasy, before addressing them all. "Finally! Our guests have arrived," he said raising his arms in invitation. "I can't tell you how thrilled I am to have you in my home."

He pointed to the chairs on the sides of the long rectangular table with golden place settings. "Please, join me for dinner. You must be hungry from all that travelling. I know it is a long journey from the mainland."

No one moved. Their emotions ranged from confused to downright terrified—mainly Charlie—but Alice was almost just as scared. They didn't escape without a hitch. Crap. She should have guessed they wouldn't have, the place was so big with guards roaming everywhere.

The Red Knight placed his hands in his lap and now demanded they join him in an eerily calm voice, "Sit." They complied this time afraid this nice charade the knight was putting on wouldn't last. Hatter and Alice sat on one side of him while the others were on the right. Thankfully, Alice thought, Hatter had made sure to take the seat closest to the knight putting distance between them. Judging by the way the Red Knight continually glanced at Alice like she was a possession he meant to claim, she felt the need to be as far away from him as possible. Hatter had apparently noticed as well, keeping that from happening.

A chandelier with tiny gold beads and lit candles hung from the ceiling, matching the place settings that now held steaming bowls of a pungent herb soup some servants abruptly brought out as soon as they were seated. The center piece displayed a variety of flowers from the gardens outside, mostly red roses, probably the only pleasant thing to look at in the room. The walls and windows were covered in deep red drapes, darkening the room further and more candles set up in groups around the room casting flickering shadows. A small area that appeared to be reserved as a dance floor was across the room past six large columns separating the space. Soft piano music drifted around the room, Alice hadn't realized was playing before. That with the soft candle light would have been soothing if it hadn't been for the ominous situation they were in.

"By the way, thank you for summoning Jack to this lovely dinner my servants have prepared. Saved me the trouble." Alice heard Duchess snort in disgust and noticed she and Jack were holding hands under the table. Alice was so happy they'd ended up together. Duchess was so incredibly beautiful and intelligent, it was only natural she be queen. A job, Alice had never any intention of getting in the first place. Governing over any place was a demanding, significant undertaking that Alice couldn't fathom herself taking.

If it hadn't been for the flames flickering over the table as well, Alice wouldn't have been able to see her food at all, not that she was in the least bit hungry. Her stomach had flipped and knotted for days, she didn't think anything would stay down for long. After getting their entrees now of roasted chicken over peppered rice which no one seemed to be eating save for the knight, the unsettling silence continued to grow so thick one could almost slice the air. Alice risked a peek at the knight whose intent gaze seared down directly on her and didn't waver. He watched her like a panther eyeing its prey as he ate and she felt Hatter shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

Finally someone spoke breaking the knight's gaze. It was Jack. "Why don't you stop this facade and let them go," he said as a demand rather than a question.

The Red Knight dropped his fork and laughed, "You aren't enjoying yourself? I haven't had company in such a long time."

"You're insane," Duchess snapped. The look he had in his eyes after that comment made Alice wonder if that weren't true. The knight stood up and tossed his napkin from his lap onto the table. "Fine. You wish for me to drop the pleasantries and get right down to business, so be it." He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers in the air. A handful of guards hurried over awaiting further command.

"Please escort our guests to their quarters. Should they try to escape? Kill them." The group just stared at him in bewilderment before the guards started yanking some of them up out of their chairs. Charlie stumbled to his feet, while Duchess ran after Jack not wanting to be separated from him again. Another guard came up behind her and Hatter's chairs, placing a hand on either shoulder. Hatter rose quickly tossing it off his jacket, as well as the hand on Alice. "You don't have to handle us. We're capable of standing on our own."

Alice rose up next to Hatter and began walking back to the door they'd entered through earlier, when a burning rough hand enveloped her wrist halting anymore movement. She glanced back and was suddenly face to face with the Red Knight, so close Alice could feel his fetid breath beat against her skin. It was revolting and she couldn't help her body beginning to tremble from the close proximity. He was at least a foot taller and murky brown eyes that were almost black, they were so dark. If it hadn't been for the bits of yellow around the irises, Alice would have thought they were the devil's eyes. Dangerous and demanding.

"I have something special in mind for you, my dear," he whispered, so no one else could hear. He said it like a promise that made Alice grit her teeth to keep them from chattering with fear in front of him. She wouldn't show him weakness. There weren't many things in this life that scared Alice—heights being one of them—but for some reason this man, if you could call him that, scared the crap out of her. He was like the dark shadows that lurk in your nightmares.

Another voice was yelling behind her, annoyed, no pissed off. At first she couldn't make out who it belonged to; it was like the Red Knight had her in some sort of trance. She couldn't make her tongue work or her body move when her brain screamed run. Alice was frozen until the knight looked over her shoulder to the loud shouts coming from behind her. As his harsh dark gaze lifted from hers, it was as if the spell had also lifted. She began trying to twist her wrist free from his grasp. Alice wanted to be as far away from him as possible. The clarity of Hatter's voice protesting her restraint came through now. He was furious, fighting the two guards that held him back towards the door to get to her. A third one quickly joined the others before Hatter could get a swing in with his right fist.

"Get him out of here!" the Red Knight hissed.

Alice continued to struggle as well, as the skin of her wrist was starting to burn and redden. His grip was so tight; she could feel the pulse throbbing underneath. After Hatter was dragged out of the dining hall, the knight jerked Alice back knocking her into his metal covered chest. The once mesmerizing gaze that had captured her was now one of disgust and annoyance. He'd had enough of this excitement, she thought. "Take Alice to the mistress's quarters. I think she'll find it most accommodating."

Alice gulped down the lump forming in the back of her throat. _Mistress_? This could not be good. The knight leaned forward once more, his breath tickling her ear. "Welcome to the Red Kingdom, Alice of Legend. I look forward to our time together."

Alice pushed away from him with all her might; she couldn't stand being near him any longer. There was no telling what sort of malicious things he wanted to do to her and the others. She had to get out. Intentionally the knight loosened his grip causing Alice to stumble backwards. Her left foot slipped from under her and swiftly she hit the hard stone floor directly on her rump. There was laughter in the knight's eyes that made Alice want to slap him across the face. How could he be so ridiculous?

"Take her away," he ordered again, only this time laughing through his words.

oo

Hatter was so furious, as soon as they'd locked him inside a bedroom with Charlie, Jack and Duchess; he'd thrown his hat across the room and started pacing back and forth, his hands gripping his hair. He'd only stopped once to try breaking the door down, but it was too thick even for his punch, as if metal lined the inside.

Blood. Hatter wanted nothing more than to see the Red Knight's blood spilt all over his stupid kingdom floor. The way he'd been staring at Alice, like she was a slice of Wonderland cake waiting to be devoured, was too much for Hatter to deal with. He knew it wasn't the knight was attracted to Alice per say; it was more like a domination thing. Hatter saw it plain as day in his expression. He wanted to dominate her and control her.

In that instant, Hatter remembered the scroll the knight had left demanding Alice of Legend come rescue Jack and how the Cheshire cat, who was the knight's spy, helped them get here. This had nothing to do with Jack at all. He was a pawn as much as anyone else, despite his royalty. This was about the Red Knight getting his hands on Alice, to control her. If he controls Alice, then he must figure he controls Wonderland. Dammit.

"Calm down Hatter. It's going to be okay," Duchess said, watching him pace the room.

Suddenly he turned on her, and grasped her arms, "We have to get out of here and find Alice!" Hatter let her go immediately and returned to pacing the room. "He's going to hurt her or…" Hatter didn't want to think of what else he might do. The ache in his chest was getting tighter, making it difficult to breathe. For all he knew, the knight meant to kill her. They had to escape and now.

Jack snatched his arm to stop Hatter from moving. "Look, I know this is hard for you. But you must understand it will be very difficult breaking out of this place. There are guards everywhere walking the grounds and the Red Knight likes making surprise visits. If we are to do this, we must wait till tomorrow afternoon. We stand a better chance with less security and the knight tends to leave after breakfast. I don't know where he goes, but at least half the guards here accompany him."

"I can't do that Heart. I can't leave Alice alone with that bastard," Hatter said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, you can. And you have to. If you don't we'll most definitely get caught, probably killed and Alice will never be able to escape him."

"She may not even have till morning."

Jack sighed and shook his head, "You can't think like that. She is Alice of Legend and won't be killed easily."

Hatter walked up to get in Jack's face, "You didn't see what I saw a moment ago. It was like he had her hypnotized or something. She doesn't have a chance against him. There is something off about this guy and I have no intentions of leaving Alice to find out what that something is."

"Alright fine, but I'm telling you…we are going to be caught quickly. And I wouldn't piss off this knight. He may act the gentleman, but you're right. He's different, with a glint of insanity my mother wouldn't even cross."

Duchess gasped, knowing just how horrible that meant this guy was, "Oh god Jack. What are we going to do?"

"We've got to outsmart him, which isn't going to be easy," Jack said.

Charlie joined the others by the door. "Right and how do we plan on accomplishing that?"

"I don't know, Charles…I just don't know."

oo

Alice stood next to the window looking out into the gardens. It was difficult to see in the dimming light, but they had been right earlier. The paths trailed around forming a giant maze in the shape of a knight chess piece. _Creative_, she sulked.

As soon as the guards had dumped her into the mistress's room, Alice had stayed as far away from the humongous violet silk bed, which took up most the space, as she possibly could. The bile in her stomach rose every time she glanced at it. This whole room made her skin crawl to think of the possibilities the Red Knight had planned for her.

Shockingly, however, it was the only room in the place she'd seen that didn't have any red in it at all. The absence of the color was its strength. Alice had seen so much red lately, she was sure her clothes, hair and even her skin would start turning any moment, like it was contagious or something.

She gently rubbed the ring of finger marks forming around her wrist. Alice hadn't realized how tight he had been holding her before. It didn't ache really; just a little tender. Her mind continued to wonder from random thoughts to pointless ones trying to keep herself from panicking. Alice had no idea where Hatter or the others were, but there wasn't much she could do to find out. She was as trapped as a rat on a sticky pad just waiting for her life to give out or in this case him to come for her. And she knew he would.

A little over an hour later, Alice heard a small tap originate from across the room. It wasn't coming from the door they'd brought her through, but somewhere beyond the wall next to the bed. There was a small desk resting up against the wall and Alice noticed a pen begin to roll across the surface as the taps grew in strength. Could it be Hatter trying to get in, she mused. _Oh lord_, she could only hope.

Her heartbeat was racing as she ran across clasping the sides of the desk. She paused a moment to make sure she wasn't losing her mind and the knocks were actually coming from behind the desk. They were.

Frantically, she tugged one side out from the wall. It was so incredibly heavy; her arms shook as she struggled to push it back out of the way to see a much smaller door hidden behind it. One so small, it looked as if it was scaled down to size for a child to enter. How bizarre, she thought. The tiny knob rattled and finally twisted after a distinct click of the lock. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she waited in anticipation for her rescuers to come save her. Hatter. She wanted nothing more than to see Hatter right then.

A dark figure ducked low to the floor, squeezing through the small opening; a long black robe draping down to his ankles. Not Hatter. Her stomach dropped and she felt the warmth leave her cheeks.

"I could have sworn I told that idiot pawn to move that damn desk for me yesterday. Servants…" the Red Knight said shrugging. "Poor excuse for human beings can't do anything right."

"What the hell is this?" Alice asked managing to find her voice.

"Hidden door, of course. Connects directly with my room. That's why I put you in this one." He had that hypnotic stare going on again that made it difficult for Alice to look anywhere else. He was no longer annoyed or disgusted now. The Red Knight was back to forcing her attention and it made Alice want to puke with dread. _How in the hell did he do it?_ Alice couldn't figure him out. "To give us some privacy" he continued.

The warmth rushed back to her cheeks as quickly as it had left; she knew she was blushing. It wasn't like she wanted to; it was something by the way he'd drug out the word _privacy_ that sent chills running up and down her spine. _Hell_. If he thought for one second he was taking Alice to bed, he had another thing coming. It would be a cold day in hell before that happened, crazy hypnotic stare or not. Ain't happening, she thought.

The Red Knight turned his back to Alice and bent over to shut the small door. As he stood back around, he dropped the tiny key into his left robe pocket. He'd closed off her only escape route. Dammit, he was smart. She hadn't even thought about slipping past him and out the tiny door until he'd bent down to lock it.

He took a gliding step closer to her as Alice scooted back in retaliation. His large form was overwhelming against her small one. She knew defense steps well enough to protect herself, but his smooth stealth like movements made her believe he could take care of himself as well. Maybe even out match her own moves. She was definitely in trouble. And Alice didn't think anyone was coming to save her this time.

The Red Knight walked forward again as Alice persisted backing away. The word _predator_ continually popped into her mind over and over as he maneuvered her across the room. Her back bumped into the cold stone wall leaving her nowhere else to go as he kept coming forward until he was right on her. The bareness of his chest dusted with dark hairs disappearing into the material of his robe pressed against hers, holding her to the wall. She felt more trapped than ever now. So much so, she had trouble breathing. His stare was all around her as well as his body like a cascade of water. There was no escaping him.

"Alice," he whispered. The fetid breath hitting her senses again. For a moment she thought he might kiss her, but he didn't. The knight just stood there for a long time, fastening her to the wall. His gaze thoughtful. "Be my queen. Live with me here. Everything I have can be yours and soon we will rule Wonderland together just as you, Alice of Legend, were meant to."

The shock on her face was probably unmistakable. Her eyes opened to the size of flapjacks. Alice never saw that coming. "Wha…What?" she said feebly.

"You heard every word I said, Alice. Stand by my side and you will have everything you could ever dream of."

Her mouth was cotton dry and forming any words escaped her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he insane? Well, yes, he probably was. Alice slid her tongue over her lips trying to moisten them to work properly. When the knight glanced down and saw the action; his eyes glazed over with a hunger Alice trembled to think of. And just as she feared, he lowered his head, collapsing his lips to hers. At first Alice was frozen, unable to process what was happening. But as the knight attempted to deepen the kiss forcing her to open her mouth, she began to struggle. Her arms shoved at his shoulders hard, only to have her wrists bound again by his fingers pushing them to the sides of her head. She tried kicking this time, but the weight of his body molded to hers prevented any movement.

Alice wanted to cry, but held it together. She could do this. She could fight him off. She just needed to figure some way to hurt him enough to get him away. His mouth opened once more, tongue probing to enter hers. Her stomach was instantly queasy at the thought of opening her mouth to his, but an idea struck her like a ram. Immediately she quit struggling and regrettably pretended to respond to his kiss. The eagerness in his reaction increased and Alice could tell being completely pressed against him, his interest in her as a woman grew.

As his slick tongue slid into her mouth, Alice forced herself to counter. Slowly his hands slipped from her wrists, her arms lowering to her sides and he wrapped his around her. Just when she was exactly where she needed to be and swiftly clasped what she wanted from his robe pocket without his knowledge; Alice bit down with all her might and a metallic flavor gushed, coating her taste buds. Just as she'd guessed the knight instantly flew back from her cupping his mouth with both hands. The interest was gone and in its place was something extremely terrifying; a rage beyond anything she'd ever seen in any person before. Not even the Queen of Hearts could compete. Her heart stopped as she quickly kicked right into his gut seeing him double over and she shot out from around him, holding the tiny key out ready to shove it into the lock.

Alice had already realized her chance of escaping was slim to none, but she had to try. She managed to get the key into the hole and turned, but as she grabbed for the knob sharp pricks of pains spiked over her head, causing her to yelp. The Red Knight had grabbed her by the hair and was dragging her back away from the door. "Stop it! Why are you doing this?" she screamed.

"Don't you understand anything?" he snapped, hauling her to her feet. His hands crushed her upper arms in a grip so tight, she knew there were already bruises forming. He sighed heavily and Alice could see smears of crimson blood on his teeth, "If you won't be my queen, then I'll have to kill you just like the others. It's a shame. I was hoping that we could rule together, but…" The knight studied her a moment, watching the fear and anger in her expressions, before continuing. "But you had to fuck it up, didn't you? Well, that is your loss my sweet."

And before Alice could do anything to defend herself, he'd shoved her down onto the violet silk sheets. Her body bounced once before the Red Knight leaned over her snatching up her wrists once more. Instead of holding her down like she'd feared he would, he held them together in front of her and tied them with a white rope she had no idea where it had come from.

Violent tremors swam over her in waves. The sheets beneath her were already beginning to stick to the bits of exposed skin from sweating in panic. Alice didn't care how he hurt her as long as he didn't force himself upon her. She could handle anything, but being raped.

He finished tying a knot so tight the poor circulation in her hands was turning the tips on her fingers blue. He stood back up, but remained looming near her. The rage in his eyes still apparent. "I wanted us to be together, Alice. It was important to me that you surrendered to my view. But you failed me."

Before Alice could roll out of the way, the Red Knight's fist slung down in frustration and connected right against her left cheek bone, jolting her head to the side. The room spun and lights dazzled in front of her as she tried to focus, but he'd hit her way too hard. The pain was severe. The light was dimming, but Alice fought to hang on to her consciousness. She felt the rough hand grab her chin pulling it up to the blur of flesh color. The sour smell of his breath was on her again. Please no more kisses, she silently pleaded. She didn't have the strength to fight him off this time. Her head was pounding and thick fingers slid around her neck; the tight squeezing sensation growing stronger by the second. The air in her windpipe hissed out through her parted lips as she struggled for more. He was choking her and she was dying. This was it; she couldn't give the Red Knight what he wanted; so he would kill her.

The pressure became too much as blackness overtook her. Alice sunk into a deep dark that would consume her forever and all she could think about was Hatter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"If you've done something to her, I'll kill you!" Hatter shouted, racing towards the Red Knight's chair where he sat ramrod straight in his ruby robes, an arrogant whim about him. His tongue preparing to toy with Hatter's fears, the knight snapped his fingers with a quick sharp sound ringing throughout his vaulted ceilinged sitting room like a mallet to a xylophone.

"Don't worry…Hatter is it?…Alice is fine," he laughed as guards from the corners of the room immediately seized either of Hatter's arms, restraining him from getting his hands on the Red Knight. And oh how he wanted to clasp his fingers around that stocky neck and squeeze till there wasn't a flicker of rancorous light left in the man's beady eyes. The knight disgusted him. Hatter was well aware he'd done something to Alice; he could sense it in the look of triumph plastered all over the bastard's face. Hatter just hoped to God it wasn't anything Alice couldn't live through. By clubs, she was strong; much stronger than he and stubborn. No doubt, Alice was a fighter and Hatter would not stop either until she rested safe in his arms once again.

"Let's just say…I've decided she's just too valuable to kill. I've made other arrangements," the Red Knight smirked folding his material draped arms over his chest.

"Bastard! Tell me where she is!"

"Tut tut, now why would I do a thing like that, when I'm absolutely certain your posse will attempt a rescue? How dense do you find me?" The knight flicked his wrist towards the guards, "Pawns…please escort Hatter and his companions to the train yards at once. We have no need for their presence any longer." His head turned away as if the subject now bored him. Until a spark of rage, as if remembering something, surged him to his feet, "And damn it; make certain they leave my island!"

It took every ounce of Hatter's energy not to flash out against the two men dragging him through the doors and jet towards the knight with his right hook stone ready. He was in such a rage; his entire body was vibrating uncontrollably. Like hell he'd leave this island without Alice. He would never abandon her to the mercy of this unscrupulous tyrant.

As his anger pulsed vigorously through his veins, he controlled his breathing as best he could. Hatter had to think logically. Alice's life depended on him being able to formulate a plan to rescue her. And the only way accomplishing that would be keeping his head.

He allowed the guards to take him up the cobbled road, following the others over the hill they'd previously stood upon when they first arrived, absorbing the grand view of the Red Kingdom. It had definitely been grand, but now every time Hatter's eyes would meet the treacherous walls and rose bushes, he'd only feel hatred and fear; fear of losing the most important thing in his life. Alice.

Hatter would find a way to save her. These guards were no match for him, especially when they stood between him and his woman. And the Red Knight was no exception.

oo

A throbbing pain shot through her head as consciousness rushed back to Alice. The cold stone floor was rough and hard on her aching back. Well, everything felt like it was aching at this point, she thought. The disorientation was lifting like a veil as she attempted to sit up. She tried moving her arms to push off the floor, but her hands were still bound together, the flesh of her wrists raw to the point of bloody. Alice opened her cotton mouth to scream for help, but the words were caught in her paralyzed throat, which was scratchy and swollen. She could tell because swallowing was almost impossible.

And soon it hit her; what had previously happened in the mistress's quarters came colliding back to memory. She'd nearly been strangled to death by that monster, the Red Knight. Oh, she would make him pay for this. That bastard deserved what was coming to him.

Alice blinked her eyes a few times, trying to focus and see where he'd stashed her. She knew she was no longer in the room next to his—even the smell was a different musky one and cold—but where she huddled on the floor now was anyone's guess. The darkness consumed everything around her, giving the place an eerie sense. Or she'd thought it had been the darkness, but the prickles on the nape of her neck said otherwise. Someone was watching her.

There was nowhere for her to go, especially when she couldn't see a damn thing. The only hope she had was lying motionless, pretending to still be unconscious and praying whoever it was would leave her be until she could find a way out of there. She also hoped the person hadn't seen her trying to get up a moment ago.

The pattering of someone approaching, like slapping raw meat on the floor, grew louder next to Alice's head. She couldn't help but quiver a little as the fear of it being the Red Knight back for more, overwhelmed her. Alice wasn't afraid per say, but her body had no desire to take the strain of his vicious torments as it had. She could only imagine how unrecognizable she must look with all the bruising over her face and neck.

Her skin was humming, tiny hairs straight out at attention as the feet were now inches from her head. Why didn't this person just say something or heck even do something? Anything was better than this anticipation of torture. The thought at any moment they might strike.

Alice could feel the body heat radiating on her arms and face as the person squatted down examining her. Their odor wafted down with hints of dirt and stronger scents of smoke, like they'd worked in a coal factory or something. There was no way it was the Red Knight; Alice was positive. He would never smell as if he had been lugging barrels of coal pieces around. No, this person had to be a servant or prisoner. She dared a tiny peek, hoping this person would be willing to help her, but when she glanced above her head there was a dark outline with a bizarre figure. Their shoulders were boney and arms slim, but as she looked at the torso of the person the stomach was bulging out slightly. A beer belly?

A sudden scraping noise scratched across the floor and a burst of orange flame glowed like a beacon casting deeper shadows around the small room. A tiny cot rested in the corner with a short wooden table and single candle placed on top directly next to it. There was also a metal vase in the opposite corner by a door that Alice didn't really want to know what it was used for, but figured prisoners like her became desperate to relieve themselves after days and hours locked up in this place. She prayed she wouldn't have to use that smelly thing.

As the little glow of flame moved across the room towards the candle, Alice glanced up at its carrier. Delicate features that were accentuated by the light; high cheekbones smudged with dirt, worry lines imbedded in the brow, wide cat eyes that studied her carefully and a rounded mouth with rose pink lips that opened to speak. "Are you alright?" the woman asked.

It wasn't just a woman, but a pregnant woman? What the hell was a pregnant woman doing in this horrible place? Alice forced herself to speak. It was more like a frog croak, but she managed, "Who are you?"

"Who I am no longer matters. Now, how bad are you hurt? Did he rape you?"

Alice was taken aback by the puzzlement of her words. She cleared her throat once more to speak and a searing pain burned the back of it. "I'm alive," she whispered. Which was good enough for her at the moment. Now if she could only find Hatter and get the hell out of this place, she'd be golden.

"I understand," the woman nodded as she took the candle from the table and brought it closer to where Alice was curled on the floor. She began to check Alice's wounds, probing with her petite icy fingers. They actually soothed some of her hot sore flesh until the woman pressed down a little hard making Alice intake a sharp breath. "Sorry," she tried to smile. "Just making sure there wasn't any permanent damage. Just see some heavy bruising around your upper trachea, but the swelling should go down in a few days. I don't really like the look of that knot by your temple, but judging by your awareness and speech, I'd say you're probably going to be okay. Now, I know this is hard, but did he rape you?"

Alice saw the sincere concern plastered on the woman's face and knew it was someone she could trust. By evaluating her appearance, escaping wasn't in her forte, but the woman was pregnant for goodness sake. Her stomach clenched at the thought of this delicate little woman being forced by the Red Knight and wanted to throw up. "No, he didn't rape me."

"Are you sure? Any other man? One of the guards maybe?"

"No, no one," Alice said maneuvering her elbow to the floor so she could push up to a sitting position. With a confused expression, the woman instantly realized what she was trying to do and began untying the ropes and probing on her wrists now as well checking for broken bones. Alice was sore as hell, but getting those ropes off had been like shot of morphine up her arms. The tight throbbing began to fade immediately. "Thank you."

The woman placed a hand over her stomach protectively and smiled as she sat down in front of Alice, setting the box of matches on the floor. "How did you get here? Are you from the real world or did they snatch you from the mainland?"

The kinds of questions this woman asked was beginning to really scare Alice, as if she'd asked others these same questions a million times and already knew the answers. "Well, I'm from San Francisco, but I had come to Wonderland with my friends to rescue the King of Hearts. The Red Knight had kidnapped him and we were Jack's only hope and now…we've kinda screwed up the rescue." It was an understatement, Alice thought.

The woman gasped and studied her face a moment before speaking, "Who are you?"

"Alice Hamilton. Or Alice of Legend I'm known as around here."

"Oh, no wonder they left you untouched."

"Untouched? What's going on here?"

The woman glanced up from her reverie she'd slipped into, "The Red Knight has been stealing woman for years hoping to breed them."

"Breed them? For what?" Alice couldn't help the disturbing thoughts racing through her mind. Woman lined up in stalls, treated like cattle. She shivered.

"He's been building up his army to take over Wonderland for years, just as his father before him, the original Red Knight. Woman from the real world and a few from the mainland of Wonderland, only to try to keep his whereabouts secret, have been stolen and brought here to breed him more sons. Only woman of special value to the Red Knight, get the honor of having him do the disgusting deed himself. If he finds the woman strong or worthy, he'll attempt to gain an heir. He will need one to carry out his father's wishes, if the knight is unable to do so within his lifetime. But if the woman appears to be unworthy to him, the knight allows his guards to sew their oats with results of more male children to train for battle."

"That is horrible! I can't believe that bastard! What does he do if the women have girl babies?" Alice feared she didn't want to know, but held her breath waiting.

"Some become servants and breeders; others are killed within the first few years of their life if the knight sees them as potential trouble."

Okay, she was definitely going to throw up for sure. She turned and crawled for the nasty vase in the corner, ignoring the pain from her wrists, and emptied what little food remained in her stomach. This was the most disgusting thing she'd ever heard a human doing. He was insane!

"I'm sorry to have upset you. Normally I wouldn't speak of such nightmares to someone who'd just arrived, but I have heard talk from some of the guards of the Alice of Legend. I believe it is for the best you are aware of the whole situation."

"Who are you?" Alice asked again.

"If you wish to know my name, it was Carol and in Oregon I had been a pediatrician, but in this place…you are no one. Just a number with a useful productive system for them to abuse." She said it with so much hate in her voice, Alice couldn't blame the woman. A tear slid down her cheek, a glint over the round tiny sphere.

"How do we get out of here?"

Carol shrugged her shoulders and said, "You don't," with finality.

"What? But there has to be some way? How did you get in here with me?"

"This is my room. The servants' quarters are full and any extras are kept in the prison cells off the right side of the kingdom. They must be full too, if they are starting to double up. Or they didn't care."

"Well, can't we break down the door or something? It's wooden isn't it?"

"Yes, but there are chains keeping the doors locked. Plus the guards are everywhere and the punishment for trying to escape is…unspeakable," she said cringing, obviously having experienced it or witnessed the atrocity. Alice could guess the possible punishments, but decided it best not to think too much on the subject for fear of panicking. God, if only Hatter was here, she'd feel one hundred percent better, despite her injuries.

"Just pray no one comes for you," Carol whispered. "Or in your case, the Red Knight himself."

Alice swallowed hard, trying to keep from retching again. _Hatter…please hurry!_

_AN/ sorry this one took so long, life has been hectic. I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to keep the red knight's character complex, yet logical on his needs. Maybe the next chapters wont be so weird or disturbing lol. ~Eisac_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

As they huddled near the train, Hatter went over in his head different ways to slip away from the guards after they boarded. He wanted to make certain they believed he'd gotten on the train with the others, but there was no way in hell he'd leave without Alice. Hatter swallowed hard trying not to think about what the Red Knight could be doing to her right this minute.

Jack saw the look on Hatter's face and immediately understood, "You're going to escape aren't you?" he whispered, even though most of the guards had already boarded the train except for the few talking to one of the engine operators. Apparently they'd have company this time on the way back. Hatter hoped these bozos didn't know how to count.

"Yes, I am," he replied.

"Hell, I'd come with you, but Duchess and I have some reinforcements to get in order. After what we've seen…we need to be ready."

"Right you are, my fine king!" Charlie said standing a bit taller. "And I will gather my reinforcements as well!"

Hatter had grown rather fond of Charlie ever since the last time Alice had been in trouble, but he didn't think an army of skeletons would work this time. "What reinforcements are you talking about? The white knights are gone."

"Ah ha, good sir I have been rather busy since your last visit to Wonderland. Don't you worry; we'll rescue your fair maiden in no time with my help."

Jack and Hatter glanced at one another then back at Charlie. They didn't argue with the man, because as helpless and honorable as he seemed, Charlie always had a few surprises up his armor that always paid out in the end. Hatter nodded his head and shook Charlie's hand. "Good luck, noble knight."

"And you," Charlie bowed just as the guards started back for them. It was time to load up apparently and Hatter still didn't know how he planned to do this. He could hurry to the last car and jump from the back, but there were just too many guards around. The metal steps leading up into their car were a nightmare for Hatter; his feet felt like heavy bags of sand as he moved up each one. It took everything he had and knowing that soon he'd be off this contraption and on his way to finding Alice was the only thing making it possible for him to board.

It was the same car they'd ridden in before, or they just all looked exactly alike. The four of them sat down on the cushioned seats once more, but it felt wrong without _her_ there. Hatter furtively searched the car for the Red Knight's men. They'd been scattered throughout the train and thankfully only one stood in his way to the door leading outside to the next car.

Jack cleared his throat. Hatter swung back around glancing at the strong blonde man; his eyes looking a little exhausted from his experience. Hatter had almost forgotten Jack had been the knight's prisoner for a while. It must have been awful. That got him thinking of Alice again with a new surge of anxiety to get her out. "You need a distraction," Jack whispered.

Hatter thought a moment, "I could knock him out?"

Jack shook his head, "When he comes to, he'd just raise the alarm to the others. No good. We need something to keep him busy."

"And what would that be?" Suddenly, it clicked. Both Hatter and Jack turned their heads towards Duchess. The ferocious feline who could distract any man in his right mind, Hatter thought. She narrowed her eyes at the men and sighed. "I've got this, but you owe me," she snapped at both of them. She was not happy about this, but Hatter knew it should be cake for her.

As she stood up and sauntered towards the guard, Hatter was glad she'd worn her tight fitting red dress for this little distraction. It was bound to help. Hatter wasn't her biggest fan, but since she and Jack got married, a noticeable change in her personality was evident. Or it might have just been hidden behind the Queens evil activities for her when she reigned, but none the less Duchess has proven herself and made any Wonderland inhabitant proud to call their Queen.

The three men watched as Duchess tested out the guard's weaknesses, first playing the shy, a bit hesitant female and then quickly moving into the purring seductress. Damn, she was good. The guard was practically drooling. Hatter slowly got to his feet and tip toed past them, as Duchess led the guard into the seats behind theirs for a more private chat. The walls around them were glass from the top of the seats up to the ceilings, but the guy was no more paying attention to his surroundings than a fox chasing a rabbit. Only this fox was about to get his head stuck in the rabbit hole if he wasn't careful.

Hatter heard some of their conversation as he passed to the door, "Oh don't worry about my husband," Duchess purred. "Jack is just a means to power and money. I have other interests as well." Duchess made an obvious glance up and down the man's armor. Hatter wondered if there was a bit of truth to what she said, but doubted it. As soon as Hatter had slipped outside, he saw Jack stand up and wink towards him as he busted through to the other seating where Duchess and the guard were, "I can see everything you're doing, if you would please unhand my wife before things get ugly…" The guard looked pissed and Hatter knew their distraction had worked. He hoped Jack wouldn't raise too much trouble and broadcast their argument to other guards, but there was no stopping now and Hatter didn't plan on it either.

The train began to vibrate as the engine started up; Hatter had to hurry if he wanted to get out of there unseen. He had to duck his head down as two guards at the door of the next car stood their talking somewhat heatedly. They were loud enough Hatter could make out every word. "I think its bullshit he gets all the good ones."

"It's his kingdom and he doesn't have to keep us around, remember that."

The first guard with a scruffy beard grumbled, "Yea, but it's been so long and I haven't had any fresh ones in months." Fresh ones? Hatter didn't know what they were talking about, but he could guess it wasn't anything good.

"There are plenty of women down in the cells, what's wrong with them?"

"I hate repeating myself."

The second guard that had his helmet tucked under his arm laughed uncontrollably, "You will just have to wait until we get a new batch of women then." Hatter gritted his teeth. _Jesus, how many women did the Red Knight have?_

The bearded guard looked red-faced angry now, "That won't be for a long time, the stone of wonderland is still missing and the knight can't sneak any of us through the looking glass until they bring it back. And they won't bring the stone back until their king and queen have returned safely."

"Or we find it first," the second guard included.

"What if we go have a look see at Red's newest prisoner, eh?" the guard laughed, changing his mood instantly to a mischievousness that bothered Hatter. The guy scratched the hairs on his chin.

"The Red Knight will kill you if you touch Alice of Legend. She's off limits to all, even his heirs."

"Hogwash! She's in the prison cells outside the kingdom; Red won't know if we give her a little test run. Always wanted to know what the most powerful woman in all of Wonderland tasted like. I imagine sweet as honey," he whooped and nudged the other guard, who did not look thrilled.

Hatter did his best not to bust through the door and kill both those men for even thinking of his Alice like that. His blood was boiling, with sweat on his brow. If they had any sense they'd leave her be. Because any man that touched Alice, Red Knight included, wouldn't live to see another day. And despite how much he wanted to kill these two, he resisted. It'd only blow his escape, which he should have already gotten off the train by now, but had been distracted. Now he wished he had of left before listening to the guards, because he was madder than hell. On the other hand, he now knew where they were keeping Alice. He only had to get to her.

The train jerked as it started a slow roll towards the edge of the island. It was now or never, Hatter mused. He held his breath and jumped down to the quickly moving ground, rolled a few times with sharp jabs from the small rocks underneath him and then leapt up running towards the nearest bolder just in case some guards had stayed behind. Plus, he didn't want any from the train seeing him and halting its departure.

The sound of water crashed against the cliffs and seagulls squawked down below catching their meal for the day. The drop off behind him was high enough if he fell, he probably wouldn't make it, but it was a decent enough hiding place between rocks close to its edge for now. The train was showing no signs of slowing. Hatter's pulse was, however, as it got further and further away from the island.

He looked back at the small boarding station and didn't see anyone around. It was probably safe to make a run for the trees that he realized surrounded the kingdom. And thanks to the vile guards, he knew exactly where Alice was being held. And with that thought, Hatter took off from his hiding place behind the rocks, without a backwards glance at the train off in the distance, disappearing.

oo

Alice woke up in the exact same spot on the floor as before, in a darkness that was becoming familiar to her. There was no light, ever. No light coming through the door, no sunlight, hell, she didn't even know if it was day or night outside. The only light they had at all was the candle Carol lit to examine her with, but it was out now. Alice didn't know if there was any wax left, but she hoped the woman had saved some.

Her back was aching from the hard floor, her wrists were still sore and a headache was pounding, as if her skull would crack open any second. She wished she could find a Tylenol somewhere and laughed at that. In this place, she didn't think even the high and mighty knight had anything coming close to a painkiller. They didn't even have electricity, much less modern day medicines.

A metal scratching, squeak sounded from across the room as Carol sat up on the cot. Alice had assured her the floor was fine, making sure the pregnant woman got what little comfort she could on the cot. It wasn't ideal for someone in her situation, but it was the best they had. "Are you okay?" Alice heard her whisper.

"Fine. You okay?"

"Alright. I'd be a lot better if I had my own bed right about now." The sigh that left Carol's lips said it all. They were both from an entirely different world, trapped.

"How long have you been here?"

"I lost count after the first two months," she replied easily.

Alice didn't know what to say to that. The woman was at least six months pregnant. She didn't want to think about how long she, herself, would be stuck here and decided to change the subject to something less upsetting. "God, I'd kill for a cheeseburger," Alice said licking her lips. They hadn't had anything to eat since she'd been thrown in here. Neither had Carol and Lord knows when the last time she had eaten. Poor thing, Alice thought.

Carol laughed a soft, delicate laugh and agreed. "Home does have its benefits."

After the women had let the tiny buzz of humor die out quickly from the depressing atmosphere, Alice chewed her tongue, wanting to ask Carol something that had been bugging her since she'd last talked with her. "Did the Red Knight rape you?"

Alice couldn't see the woman, but the silence was enough to make the room awkward and even more depressing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Alice began.

"No, it's alright. It's just with me it's…complicated."

"Complicated?"

Carol took a deep raspy breath. Being trapped in this dungeon and pregnant could not be healthy for her or the baby. "Yes, technically I wouldn't have called it rape."

"The Red Knight didn't rape you? So, you consented to be with him?"

Carol was getting frustrated and Alice couldn't tell in the dark if it was with her or herself. "No, no. You misunderstand me. The Red Knight didn't do anything to me. It was his…son."

"His son," Alice repeated. This was getting crazier by the minute. "So the knight succeeded in having an heir?"

"He did…" Before Carol could finish what she had started to say, heavy footsteps drummed on the stone floor. At first they sounded distant, but grew closer with an orange light flickering, outlining the door. Carol whimpered a little and Alice felt like doing the same thing, because the footsteps stopped in front of their door. Alice crawled over to where Carol sat on the bed and grabbed her icy small hands hoping to comfort her. If someone was here, it would be for Alice most likely and not her. "It's okay," Alice whispered as the chains clanked and clattered from being removed.

The orange light grew as the door swung open and a man stepped inside. Carol gasped and the man averted his gaze from Alice to the other shaking woman curled on the cot and was clearly shocked. "What the hell are you doing in here?" he yelled.

Carol opened her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. Alice was missing something. They obviously knew each other. Was this the Red Knight's son? It had to be.

"Never mind," he said. "I know exactly why you're here. Don't worry Carol. I'll talk to him about this."

The woman was so out of sorts, all she could do was nod. Her face was much paler than when they had the candle lit, but then again it hadn't put off very much light to begin with. Carol might have been this sickly looking before, and Alice just never was able to see it. God, she felt bad for her. Whatever happened, Alice had to get her out of here too; where Carol could get to a real doctor. And the other women had to be rescued as well. She could only imagine what state they were in, if Carol was this bad.

The man glanced back towards Alice and motioned with his torch, "He wants to see you."

Alice didn't move. She tried, but knowing he meant the Red Knight, Alice did not want another encounter with that bastard. "Can you stand?" the man asked with what looked like pity, but she couldn't be sure.

"I haven't tried, but…" Alice began, but couldn't say more as the man whipped his hand out and took hold of her arm, helping her up to a stance. She was on her feet in a flash, but a little woozy. A wave of nausea hit her stomach hard as she swayed, but it went away fairly quickly, thank goodness. He looked back at Carol. "How bad is she?"

Carol had found her voice now, "A nasty knock on the head, but she should be fine. If only we were back in the real world I could give her…"

"You're not! Okay?" he snapped, obvious anger rising. Immediately Carol was quiet again; her eyes as big as flapjacks and her fingers trembling. Alice heard the man mutter a curse and leaned down in front of the woman. "I'm sorry. I'll get you out of this. I promise."

He took hold of Alice and led her out into a dark, damp hallway. Other cell doors with massive chains hung from the handles lined down on each side. The man loosely wrapped the chain back around Carol's handle before taking hold of Alice's arm once more and marched back down the hall the way he'd came. A small set of stone steps were at the end of the hall to the right. Up them was another door, but this one had white light surrounding it as if heaven awaited her through it. Heck, maybe she had died and this guy was just a transporter of souls. That would have been a much better outcome than being taken to see _him_.

As soon as he opened the door for her, Alice had to cover her eyes. The sting from the sun was horrible. She'd been in the dark too long and it hurt as her eyes slowly adjusted. It took a moment, but after a few minutes of walking blindly with the man leading her by the arm she risked a glance at him. His hair was a light brown with streaks of blond high lights. He was surprisingly young; no more than twenty Alice figured. The sharp angles already visible upon his face told her he had grown up much faster than a normal boy his age. But this was not a boy, but a man. Alice could even see it in his hard green eyes. There was pain there, and Alice had a feeling she had no reason to fear him. "What's your name?" she asked.

He didn't say anything at first. His cheek clenched like he was debating and after a minute he answered her. "According to my father, I don't have one. But…my mother called me Drew."

"Drew," Alice whispered as if testing it out. "Is your father the Red…"

"Knight?" he finished. "Yes, biologically anyways. But I don't consider him my father taking into account the son of a bitch raped my mother."

Alice couldn't think of anything to say, but she was sorry for what happened.

"It's okay. I have to play his little game for now, but soon…very soon I hope, he will fall and I can get Carol out of this place. He forced me to do it you know," Drew said stopping a moment to look down at her with regret written all over his face.

"Do what?" she asked.

"He said if I didn't learn to take women to my bed for the purpose of gaining an heir, our line would die and Wonderland would remain out of our rightful hands."

Alice gulped down the bile that was rising in her throat. The knight was a monster.

"I didn't force Carol," he continued. "I couldn't. I broke down right in front of her and confessed everything that man was doing and she gave me permission to violate her. Can you believe that? I almost didn't go through with it, but something happened…" his eyes were gazing off into some distant memory that was obviously private and pleasant. Alice waited for him to come back. "I didn't know he had her locked in the damn dungeon. She was supposed to be in a servant's quarters with running water and everything. He will pay for this…"

Drew caught her arm up again and continued down the path towards the main red building she'd found Jack in before. Alice wanted to run and sprint away, anywhere except near the Red Knight, but Drew's grip was tight and forceful. His anger evidently almost out of control. "I'm sorry I must take you to him. Another 'task' he had saved just for me. Come to think of it, he did it on purpose just so I would find Carol there. Dammit! He has to be stopped."

"Well, help me stop him," Alice hadn't known where the words came from, but she didn't stop confessing things to him as he had done to her. "I have friends here that will help me escape and we can go get help. Jack has tons of suits to fight the knight's army."

"Jack's gone and so are your other friends. They were sent back to the mainland this afternoon."

The color drained from Alice's face. _No!_ She refused to believe she was alone on this island with nothing, but _him_ here. They had passed a few rose bushes, but not even a lovely scent as flowers penetrated her senses. She was doomed as if walking the plank and the Red Knight was the ocean inevitably going to swallow her whole. There was no hope left. She just wasn't strong enough to fight all of the Red Knight's men alone.

"I'm sorry to break it to you so harshly, but know I'm not going to rest until my father," he said through clenched teeth, "Is brought down. He is evil and must be stopped."

She understood, but Alice couldn't keep the feeling of defeat out of her head as they climbed the stairs and walked through the entrance hallway. Two large gold doors to the right were shut with a guard on either side. Drew paused and held both her arms, "I need to speak with him first, if he'll let me that is. But afterwards, don't let him scare you Alice of Legend. You are stronger than he is and whatever happens do not allow him to crush you, resist."

He opened one door and slipped through the crack. Drew wasn't in there long, but Alice could hear some yelling even through the thick gold metal that made up the door. She heard the Red Knight order Drew from his presence and then felt the swift rush of air hit her face as he came out of the room. The man was even angrier than before and maybe even a little inconsolable. He glanced down once at Alice and winced, "I'm sorry," he whispered and then rushed off down another hallway as fast as he could. She couldn't blame him for running away. It was exactly what she wanted to do, but knew that wasn't possible.

One of the guards held a door open for her and the Red Knight, in his deep spine tingling voice said, "Come in Alice, I know you're out there. We have matters to attend."

Alice swallowed and with shaky legs, walked proudly into the room; the guard closing the door firmly behind her.

_AN/ Thanks to my reviewers for the support. It really means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter, things are starting to come together slowly in my head. And when I started this chapter I didn't know I'd be adding a son of the Red Knight's, but Drew seemed to fit in quite nicely with my plans...or the red knight's plans to take over Wonderland. Wuahahaha! Just kiddin. Thanks for reading! ~Eisac_


	12. Chapter 12

_AN/ Alright guys I know you waited awhile for this chapter so enjoy. ;) ~Eisac_

Chapter Twelve

She could not control her shallow breathing as she dragged her feet closer to the man wearing golden robes, his brunette hair choppy down to his thick vein-y neck and broad shoulders poking out from the bunched up material sitting on the tops. He seemed aged like an antique painting from the Renaissance, yet still vibrant with a dangerous strength that even had Alice cringing. It was always known that she could take care of herself when the occasion called for it, but this was one man Alice did not want to take on.

Even though this situation seemed hopeless, she'd take his son's advice and refuse to allow this man to bring her to her knees. No matter what he did to her, she would come out of this yet. Alice had to believe that Drew was an ally and wanted their trust to be real. And she had to keep the tiniest bud of hope that Hatter was still fighting to get to her. If she didn't there would be no point. Her soul would be shattered and her body would belong to this demon of a man.

"Please, come join me," the Red Knight said motioning to the coral colored sofa with gold trimmings next to his chair. It was positioned in the middle, with another matching sofa on the opposite side as well creating a semi-circle. The last thing she wanted to do was be near him. But she had no choice in the matter but to obey; only Alice made sure to sit in the furthest seat away from him as possible. Her back was ramrod straight and her hand gripped the arm of the sofa with so much pressure, she thought her fingers might punch right through the soft material.

"Alice," he said condescendingly. "I'm not going to pounce you. You can relax. My plans for us will be soon, but not here. So you can sit back and breathe."

Alice knew better than to trust him, but she could sense the sincerity; not that it made her feel any better about the "soon" though. There was no way she was going to let her guard down around him. No way.

He seemed to shrug his wide shoulders and continued, "I am sorry for leaving you in one of the prison cells, but I had no other choice punishing you for our last confrontation. It was most unpleasant and I hope our next meeting will be much more satisfying." He stood up abruptly and crept towards Alice, causing her heart to leap into her throat. She held on the armrest like it was a life preserver and didn't take her eyes off him. "You know Alice; this doesn't have to be this way. If you would just give me what I want, I'll be elated to bestow you with everything your little heart could desire. You would be treated with respect and honor. After all you are Alice of Legend."

"You call raping woman respectful? You're a monster is what you are!" She bit her tongue. Alice always seemed to act before thinking. It usually got her into trouble, but she prayed it didn't this time. Her fearful gaze never left his. She could see the range of emotions grazing his features. At first a fire so intense, Alice couldn't breathe and then she saw him visibly seize control of his temper.

"In time you will come to see, giving me what I want is the only way."

"And what you want is another heir, right? Even though you already have one," she said slightly relaxing as he turned and walked to stand by the fireplace, one arm propped on the mantel.

"My heir has disappointed me numerous times and the only thing left for him now is punishment. At present that is…eventually he will just become a nuisance and be disposed of like his mother."

Alice gasped as she thought of Drew and how condemned he'd looked before running away, leaving her to her fate. How could someone just off his son, like he meant nothing more than a cockroach? It was appalling. It only took a second to realize the hopelessness of her situation as she thought of how many people had been manipulated or killed while in the Red Knight's grasp. There were just too many; it made her sick to her stomach thinking about it. And there was no way to help all of them alone; she was way over her head.

"Yes, I'm upset about it too, but it must be done. And that is why I need you. You will give me a new heir and this time I won't leave it with its mother. He will have to be brought up by my hand. It's the only way for it to know the right path in handling my legacy. I will have a real man for a son, not a spineless half brain that bitch of a mother called Drew."

Alice couldn't help the water distorting her vision of the room when she thought about his son. The young man fighting to do what was morally right, but unable to disobey his father's wishes for fear of being executed; it was impossible. No one should ever have to endure that kind of life. And if she really did have a child with the Red Knight, he would be treated just the same or worse, Alice thought. And there would be no way to just stand by ideally and watch it happen. It would only end in bloodshed most likely. God, she had to get out of here!

"I know you must be distraught about your friends, but I had to send them away. They would have gotten in our way. I would have just killed them, but I know how bad it would have upset you."

Alice made a humorless laugh, "How thoughtful."

He walked towards her again, but this time held his hand out to her. "Come, it will be dark soon and we must retire to my quarters for the evening. I have special plans for us."

Her survival instincts kicked in and the urge to dart from the room thronged her senses, but Alice held herself together and took his hand with shaky fingers. Engulfing her smaller one, it was hot and surprisingly soft. He obviously did nothing labor intensive. Despite his smooth skin, it felt sickeningly wrong. This man was wrong. They probably had a diagnosis and medication for this type of nut in the real world.

Alice stumbled behind him as he led her out of the room and up the stairs to a place she dared not think about. If she thought about the destination, she'd surely run straight for the front door, which probably wouldn't be a bad idea except for the fact the knight's firm grip showed no signs of letting her get away, the grounds were swarming with guards including the ones now following behind them and also, she was alone on this island with no friends and no way home.

oo

Hatter had made it to the small building on the side grounds that looked as though it would collapse any second. Only after entering, he realized the dilapidated walls and roof had just been a ploy and in fact one of the doors led to a set of stairs descending underground. It wasn't far down, but Hatter couldn't see his hand in front of him, much less find his footing. At one point, he could have sworn the second step had moved from under his foot. No telling what disgusting creatures lurked underground.

Hatter reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver lighter he kept with him at all times. Alice had given it to him for his 34th birthday in the real world, even though he was much older according to Wonderland's watch. Time was so much different here, much quicker.

As he guided the small flame up and down the walls around him he noticed a long torch harnessed onto the stones by his head. Exactly what he needed. Snatching it off, he watched the larger flames blaze up as he held the lighter to the wooden sticks. As he walked the long hallway, Hatter tried to ignore the little shuffling and scratching noises around his feet and decided it best not to look just in case. He wasn't scared of rodents per say, but it just wasn't something he wanted to focus on right now. Finding Alice was much more important.

"Alice!" he yelled, praying he would hear her voice. He needed to know she was still alive. "Are you down here?" His voice bounced off the stone walls. The place seemed abandoned and cold. The scratching noises stopped as if the rodents were listening to his voice, scared he might come after them, not even a cricket sounded now. All was silent. He walked a little ways and then tried again, "Alice, please answer me!"

"Hey," someone said from behind the door Hatter passed on his left.

"Alice? Is that you? Are you hurt?" He couldn't help the flood of questions as he thought about finally getting Alice out of here.

"No, but I know where she is."

A wave of disappointment rushed over him, but he pulled the metal chain from the door handle and opened it for the woman. "Who are you? Where is Alice?"

She rushed from out of the darkness. "Please, you have to find her! The Red Knight will take her soon if he hasn't already." Hatter was shocked beyond belief to see a hysterical pregnant woman standing in front of him. She looked pale and starved, which made Hatter's rage that much more overwhelming.

"What do you mean take her?" he barked.

"Just hurry! She is with the Red Knight, probably in his room. If you find Drew, tell him Carol sent you to save Alice. Go! Go to the main house now!"

Hatter didn't hesitate to heed her command and took off with the torch flames whipping behind him. He felt guilty for leaving the woman down in this horrid place, but she was at least free from the cell they'd stuffed her in. Hopefully, she would find her way out. After rescuing Alice—which the woman had been right, he needed to hurry—he promised himself, they would try to get Carol off the island too and any others trapped at the mercy of the Red Knight.

Getting into the main building was much easier this time considering he was alone. Trying to move four people around unnoticed was impossible, but alone he could hide and slip away quick and overlooked. He had no idea who this Drew was and even if he knew what the man looked like, the possibility of finding him was slim to none. Besides, Alice was in danger and he had to get to her. The only place he knew to look would be the one floor with bedrooms. Hatter had been down so many corridors and explored so many rooms hiding and escaping last time that he knew his way around fairly well. Bedrooms, he cringed and tried to shake off the horrid images of Alice with the Red Knight his mind was conjuring. Hatter pushed himself harder down the corridors and up more stairs. _Hold on love, I'm on my way._

_oo_

Alice flicked at the broccoli around her plate one of the servants had brought up for their "gourmet meal by candlelight before a passionate night together". Alice couldn't figure out how the Red Knight could ever think she was looking forward to this. Somehow in his demented mind, he made it out to be like a wedding night.

He was almost finished with his steak and vegetables, even though Alice's food was untouched. Ever since the knight had locked the door behind them, she couldn't stop shaking. The last thing she wanted to do was eat.

"Is the meal not satisfactory?" he asked, wiping his mouth.

Alice had had enough of his crazy crap, "Why don't you just get on with it? I know why I'm here. You want an heir so bad? Well, then do it already!" She decided to keep to herself the fact that Alice was not about to let this be simple for him either. She had one more good fight left in her, but the knight could keep his little fantasy going all he wanted. Alice didn't mind, because it would help her defense strategy.

She gulped immediately as the Red Knight rose from the table with slow determination. She had half expected him to argue with her, not literally get right to it. Damn. Alice tossed her napkin on the table and got to her feet as well, preparing for his first move so she could counter it. Her feet were parted and body taut, ready to spring any direction. She waited. He didn't move.

What felt like minutes past, but were probably seconds, the Red Knight smirked as he studied her. "You know…you look as though you'd jump out in front of a bus to escape me if you could." He began to laugh now. "Alice. There is fire within you and I do like my women a little feisty."

Alice didn't know her body could tense any more than it already had been. She was wrong. Her muscles ached as did her stomach; the tips of her fingers vibrating. He was steady and sure of himself. He tested her by taking a small inch of a step forward. Alice corresponded with an echoing step back.

"You aren't going to make this easy are you?"

"No," was all she said.

"Good, this is my favorite part." Unexpectedly, he lunged towards her, missing by centimeters. Alice had already sprinted from her spot across the room. She knew the regular door was locked, but bent down to try the child size one, connecting with the mistress's quarters next to his large red silk bed. No luck. The knight's room was the grandest out of all she'd seen. Probably the size of her whole apartment combined with the neighbors or bigger. There was room to run from him and dodge his attacks, but literally she was caged like a dog. Shivering and huddling in the back corner. There weren't any windows for her to climb out either, which for some reason made her uneasy.

She heard his deep cackle from behind her, "There is no way to escape. Yield to me, Alice. You have no other choice."

Damn him. She knew it was true. Instead of putting off the inevitable and torturing herself, why not just get it over with, she thought. Alice could use her training to fight him off, but in the end he would overpower her in strength just like last time. Maybe she had just been through so much already; mentally she just couldn't deal with this any longer. Her head still ached and her body felt drained. She wasn't even one hundred percent, how could she ever have a hope of defeating him? She didn't.

The Red Knight must have sensed her inner battle and liked the outcome she'd reached, because immediately he was so close behind her, she could feel his body heat radiating onto her skin. His breathing was long and heavy, causing her hair to flutter with each breath that escaped. Alice closed her eyes, she didn't want to see or feel anymore until it was over.

His smooth, lean fingers took the hair draped over her shoulder and pulled it back, brushing the side of her neck. The knight leaned in to whisper against her ear, "Don't fret my beauty. Not many get this privilege. You might even like it."

The tremble that ran the length of her body had been mistaken for anticipation. The pleasure in his movements made it evident. It took everything in her not to bawl her eyes out right there; she would not let him reduce her to such vulnerability. Her body was already completely powerless to him, but Alice would at least keep her emotions her own if she could help it.

The minute his lips began feeble traces up and down her neck, she wanted to rip herself away from him again, but his hands came up to grip her arms knowing she meant to run. Alice bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. God, he brought every fear and instinct to a flashing warning that screeched _threat_.

"Mmm, you have a natural sweet odor that's to die for. I figured you'd be a little stinky from being locked up in the cells, but there is a hint of honeysuckle on your skin." His lips became more demanding on her neck and collarbone as he turned her to face him now. Alice stood there, stiff and unsure what to do. She knew he would probably beat her if she tried anything, but it just wasn't in her to allow him _privilege_ to her own body. She was Alice Hamilton and she wouldn't stand for this.

Alice shoved him away and punched the side of his face. His head flung to the right, his hand popping up to cup his throbbing chin. The shock and rage hitting him all at once. The golden robes slid down from his broad shoulders, giving Alice a good look at his muscular arms and chiseled stomach. He only wore some gold colored slacks that had matched and a furious look. Shit, what had she gotten herself into?

Alice stepped as far back against the wall as was possible with her hands fisted in front. He didn't move, but had that smooth calmness that was more disturbing than when he was lashing out. "You shouldn't have done that, Alice. Why couldn't you just be a good girl? Now you will have to be punished again…but this time I won't leave you untouched."

She tried to keep her trembling down to a minimum as he walked towards her in measured strides, which weren't very many. Alice swung her right fist this time, but the knight was prepared, ducking out of the way. She came back around with the same arm, only to have a big hand catch her by the forearm, squeezing it. The sharp pain radiated up to her shoulder. Alice let a small cry out as he tugged her towards the bed, knocking her down onto it. "Bitch, you won't get away with that."

He was on her in a blazed furry, pinning her down with his thighs, her arms were held over her head by one of his, while his other hand found the seam of her shirt, yanking it up. Alice didn't hold back this time as she screamed and yelled, "No! Get off me!"

"Shut up, you bitch! This is all your fault!" His fingers dug into the delicate skin above one breast as he tried to pull the cups of her white lacey bra down. Alice didn't know whether the room was actually cold or if it was she going into shock, but gooseflesh prickled over her chest and stomach.

Just as the Red Knight had begun to painfully suck on a mound and nipple, a pounding, cracking of wood sound came from the door. _Someone was trying to get in! Hatter!_ It had to be. Alice reveled in the surge of relief that overtook her quivering body. And it wasn't until the knight smacked her across the face; she realized she'd been expressing her hopes aloud. Purple orbs of light spotted her vision and then more cold air rushed her body. It wasn't quite as heavy as before, but she couldn't get her limbs to move when her brain told them to. The Red Knight must still be holding her down because nothing she tried worked. She was adhered to the silk sheets.

A loud crash came from across the room. Hatter had to be inside the room by now, Alice thought; and then he could come save her before the Red Knight could finish what he started. Please don't let the knight finish, she _silently_ pleaded this time. Her cheek was fiery hot and pounding, but her vision was slowly clearing, she was able to make her arms and legs move a little now and her tongue became un-paralyzed; which she hadn't known was an issue. The knight wasn't on her anymore. It had just been her obscured, dazed state that made her think he was still holding her down.

"Hatter," she said in a feeble voice.

Alice glanced towards the door and saw two forms flying this way and that, ramming into book shelves and tables, vases with water and red roses spilt on the floor. A few had been stepped on and torn petals splayed the stone tiles. Her vision cleared some more, almost returning to normal. Hatter had the knight by the throat fixing to hammer his face in, but he saw it coming and kneed Hatter in the stomach before he could throw it. The Red Knight whipped around him and hurried to the door, "This isn't over by far!" he yelled and disappeared down the hall.

Hatter quickly came to her side, holding his stomach. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, love!"

Alice wanted to tell him it was okay that she was fine, but it came out a garbled mess because she had started sobbing the minute the knight had disappeared from the doorway. She been holding back her emotions the whole time, but she couldn't any longer. Hatter scooped her up in his arms on the bed and rocked her. "It's alright baby. He's gone. It's over. I won't let him hurt you again." He continued rambling endearments and comforting idioms as she cried into his shirt. He smelt wonderful, like fresh mint leaves and a musky male scent that Alice could only describe as _home_. She was finally home in his arms and it felt so wonderful.

As the tears began easing, Alice was aware her shirt and bra where back in their right places, Hatter's jacket had been draped around her shoulders and she was curled up on his lap like a child. She lifted her head to look at him. His caramel brown eyes were full of worry and pain that Alice wanted to wash away fast, but was too tired. All the fight in her was gone. The only thing she could do was smile up at Hatter through her tears and be thankful she had him in her life. She didn't know what she would do without him.

As Alice drifted into a relaxing, protected sleep, she vaguely heard Hatter say they needed to get out of there before the guards came, but not to worry, she was safe. And Alice knew without a doubt, she was.

_AN/ Thanks for reviewing. It helps me judge what you guys want or need to happen. Hope you all had a great weekend! ~Eisac_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Drew paced back and forth in his small bedroom he'd lived in his entire life. It was larger than a servant's quarters—with a full bed, dresser and little wooden bench his mother had built for him as a child—but not by much. Also the room had not one stitch of red in any fabric or furniture. He was utterly sick of the color and the man that had a passion for it; and not just in color but in blood as well, he might add. The Red Knight had shoved him out of sight and as far away from his own room as possible, which for Drew was a plus. He wanted nothing to do with the man and the less he saw of him the better.

However, Drew was still fretting about earlier this evening. He knew leaving Miss Alice to the tyrant had been cowardly and wrong, but if he'd interfered he would have been whipped to an inch of his life or worse, and Miss Alice would have been in the same situation that she was in now. No good would have come of it. But he had had enough of his _father's_ preposterous behavior. His heart was pounding and breath shallow. If Drew were to do something about him, today would be ideal.

The house was in an uproar over the man called Hatter sneaking in and ruining the Red Knight's evening with Miss Alice. Not one person, even the maids, approved of his father's actions, but it was they who'd get the brunt of his rage. Whenever something had gone wrong in the knight's plans, it was either Drew or the servants who suffered and were punished. You see, they are the cause of all his misfortunes. They are the reason nothing goes accordingly, the reason he can't permanently get off this island and rule Wonderland as he thinks is his right. Not this time. Drew would not stand for this any longer. The time to fight was now and Miss Alice was his oracle. He could feel it with every stride, every pulse, and every time he glanced upon his poor sweet Carol.

"Carol," he whispered. Dammit. How could the knight have done this to him? Well, it wasn't that far off. The man had only been torturing him since the day he was born. But Carol had done nothing wrong. She didn't deserve this treatment. He'd planned to take her back to her home as soon as he could manage it without his father's knowledge. It was supposed to happen tomorrow, but the knight must have found out somehow and made a switch, putting her in the cells where he wouldn't know what had happened to her. Drew wondered what made him change his mind and allow him to see where he'd stashed her. Perhaps it was because of Miss Alice. Whatever the reason, he was thankful.

With the Red Knight gone right now, it would give him the opportunity to get her out and off this island as soon as possible. Drew wanted to bring his father down, but Carol and the child she carried was his first priority. After he got her as far away from this island as he could, he'd help Miss Alice destroy the knight. Yes, he'd made his decision and he knew the perfect way to get her off as well. A route his pathetic excuse for a father wasn't aware of.

Drew marched towards his door and threw it open. First, he needed to get to the cells and get Carol out of there. He couldn't imagine what she'd been through, trapped in the darkness with no food or water. And if the knight had laid one finger on her head, so help him, bloodshed would be inevitable.

As soon as Drew hurried around a corner, he collided with someone knocking them back a couple steps. He instinctively reached out to steady them and realized whose elbow he was holding. _Carol's_! His arms immediately wrapped around her fragile body, her round, protruding stomach snuggled between them. "My god! How did you escape? Are you hurt?" He checked her, gripping up and down her arms and glancing over her.

She was shaking and freezing. Directly, he slipped the jacket he'd put on earlier and placed it over her shoulders. Her elegant, triangular face and sharp features looked strained. The purple circles under her eyes deep. Shit. He had to get her out of here and now!

"I'm okay. A little hungry. Well, we are a little hungry," she said as she pulled back from him and rubbed over the orb under her shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Carol. Had I known he'd put you in that cell, I'd…"

She held her hand up, "It's not your fault, Drew."

"Yes, but you are my responsibility and I failed protecting you and the baby like I promised."

"The Red Knight is an evil man and you cannot blame yourself for his actions. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be in this situation right now. So don't torture yourself anymore than you've already been."

Drew understood how she felt, but he couldn't help his feelings that some good had come of this. Besides the child, he had gotten to meet a wonderful woman that was worth the torture from his father, as long as it was directed at him that is. He wasn't sure if Carol knew how he felt about her. But it was one thing he intended to inform her about before this thing was over.

"What do you think your father will do?" she asked.

Honestly, he wasn't certain, but he had an idea. His father was capable of anything and Drew had never heard of him acting so crazy before. The Red Knight had been seen racing down the stairs and out the front door, leaving them swinging into the wind. "It's the angriest I've ever seen him. I'm sure he will go after Miss Alice and Hatter, but where he is now…I've no idea."

Drew grabbed her hand and started to pull her back down the stairs she'd just come from, "Come we must get you out of here. I don't want you near this place a minute longer."

"Wait!" she yelled, pulling him to a halt, which was amazing considering her condition. "What about the others? All those other women and children being held against their will?"

His hands cupped her small face, "I don't know what my father has planned, but he won't hurt them. I promise."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because he still needs them. And not to mention, I've seen him at his worst. I have no doubts he will go after Hatter. Hatter ruined his plans to control Miss Alice. Anyone who threatens his control over anything, the knight takes out first. The people have done nothing to threaten him, so they will be okay. As soon as we figure out how to take down the knight, we'll come back for them. You have my word on that." He started again for the stairs, and this time Carol followed quickly behind him. "And don't worry; there is food where we are going."

"And where are we going?"

"Ha! You'll see."

oo

Carol's hand was gripping his so tightly; Drew thought his fingers might fall off any second. "Relax, the Red Knight doesn't know about this place." She didn't relax. He'd have to work on her trusting him later, but right now he was trying to get them out of there unnoticed. He hadn't even wanted the servants seeing them, because they would certainly tell the knight from fear of what he'd do to them if they didn't divulge any knowledge.

Drew had slipped out the back and dashed as quickly as he could, taking into consideration Carol's inability to move fast. They had managed to reach the edge of the woods fairly swiftly; thank goodness Carol wasn't further along in her pregnancy, otherwise, they'd still be in the house or he would have had to carry her. But it wouldn't be much longer and she'd be able to sit for awhile…on the back of a Wondercycle, but it was sitting none the less.

They had reached the entrance to the tunnel. It was covered with broken branches and vines winding around the cracked, dilapidated door, and despite how well hidden it was, Drew knew exactly where to look. His grandfather had shown him the location many times as a child.

"Down here," he said, pulling the door open as it creaked and groaned in protest.

"But it's so dark…I can't. I've been in darkness for too long…I just can't do it, Drew!" She was almost hysterical. He reached for her to calm her down.

"Baby doll, it will be alright. I promise you. No one will follow us and there is a light switch just down the steps, okay?" He tugged her gently towards the black hole in the ground. Drew didn't want to force her, but he still had an uneasy feeling they needed to get out of there before someone popped out from behind the trees. For her sake, he ignored the couple of shoeprints that had disturbed the dirt in front of the door, not wanting to voice his suspicions to an already frightened pregnant woman.

There was only one other person alive who knew of this way off the island and he never used it. There was no need, when you could pop in and out wherever you pleased. If there was someone down in the tunnels, they'd surely get lost. There were so many paths to choose from and dead ends that if you didn't know the way, you'd starve to death before finding the right way out. But thanks to his grandfather, the original Red Knight, Drew knew exactly which tunnels to take to get them safely through. Plus this way was faster than using the train.

Carol made a soft cry, but forced her feet to move. "I'm scared Drew."

"I know you are, but I'm right here. After I close the door, just stay close behind me. Hold on to my shirt and I'll tell you when we reach the bottom of the stairs, okay?"

"Okay, but don't go too fast!"

He didn't, taking each black spiraling step with such careful footing the little ants crawling around at his feet were probably moving faster. The wooden steps were old, but felt pretty sturdy even though they groaned just as the door had. Drew couldn't see anything, but knew his way by memory and also by the fact the railing was guiding his steps as well.

When they made it to the bottom, he told Carol there were no more steps, "Stay right there." He felt along the wall for a rubber switch that lit the pathways through the tunnel; even the wrong ones just to throw trespassers off. When he threw the switch, they were in a small round room with two cycles against the wall and an empty space where a third had been originally and a large hole at the other end where you drove them through. Drew swallowed unsure if they really should take this route. But if they took the train, the guards would know and his father would come after them too. No. This was the only way to get Carol out of here without anyone knowing. And if someone else knew about the tunnels, well…he'd deal with them if he had too. Drew swelled up and tried to look confident and sure for Carol while staying alert.

"Come, we have to ride one of these for a little while, but halfway down the tunnel is another room we can rest in for a minute. There is some food you can eat there and a bed to rest on."

As he started up one of the cycles, he realized that even though the lights had been out someone could still ride through the tunnels with the headlight on. It'd be difficult, but you could do it if you knew the way through. Drew swallowed his bad feeling and told Carol to swing her leg over and hold on tight. It was somewhat hard for her considering her stomach prevented her from getting a good grasped on him, but he told her he'd take it as slow as he could.

Carol sighed behind him and he cursed himself for putting her through all this stress, but he had no choice and hopefully they wouldn't have any surprise visits along the way. _Please don't let his father have found out about his tunnel_, he prayed and roared forward on the cycle through the dark hole where they would drive to freedom. Hopefully.

_AN/ Ha! who do you think is down there? I hope not the Red Knight! Some good news though...I have pretty much figured out the rest of the story completely. All I have to do is write it out with details ;). I even have a few more twists before the finale. wuahaha! Also, I really liked the idea of Drew's character so I decided to write a few chapters making him a bigger part of the story. After all he is the Red Knight's only heir. And I hope it stays that way. :) ~Eisac_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Filling a glass with water for Alice, Hatter stood in an unfamiliar room that was cold and damp, next to a tiny sink the size of a mixing bowl. She wasn't awake yet, but he wanted to make sure she was kept hydrated. After being put through everything she had, Hatter was worried about her health. She didn't look good. She was white as a sheet. If you cut her open she probably wouldn't bleed a drop.

The bed she slept on was made for one, but seemed moderately comfortable. He figured he'd let her rest maybe an hour more, max; then they needed to be on their way. If they were to reach the others by morning they'd have to move quickly. There was no telling who followed them into the tunnels and Hatter didn't want to wait around to find out. The Cheshire cat claimed only one other person had known about this secret passage and he was no threat to them. It had been a no win situation at the time. It was either trust the cat—who hasn't lied to them yet—and follow the purple fluff ball into the tunnels or wait for the train to return and probably get caught by guards or the Red Knight himself. Not much of a choice if you asked Hatter.

And there was no way in hell, he'd let the knight anywhere near Alice again. It made Hatter's skin crawl and blood boil to searing just thinking of what he did to her. The last image he had of the Red Knight was him plastered to Alice like a leech, forcing his hands over her…after that it was just a red, murderous haze. Hatter didn't even remember attacking the knight from behind. His thoughts were blank; it was nothing but complete instinctive reaction to protect the woman he loved. Well, never again would he let it come to that. Hatter would die before finding Alice in that situation again.

The knight had been too close. If Hatter had been just a few minutes later… He didn't want to think about it. Every time he did, Hatter had to get up and pace around the damp dirt floor until the adrenaline subsided.

He heard a soft moan and glanced quickly over at Alice. She seemed fine; still asleep, but fine. Hatter went back to pacing. After his knuckles had quit aching from clamping his fists so tightly, he went to find something for them to eat. The cat said there was some human food in the cabinets. And food would be good for Alice too. She probably hadn't eaten in over a day. He knew because he himself hadn't had anything either. As if it were agreeing with him, his stomach rumbled loud enough for the worms in the tunnel walls to hear outside the door, which was nothing but a flap of animal hide. It was hard to see with only a couple lanterns, but the cabinet whined as he opened it finding a couple loafs of bread and a basket of apples. It kind of surprised him that they were fresh. Someone had been down here recently, he thought. He didn't know whether it was a good thing since they had food to eat or a bad thing because someone else might have been planning a trip down here and soon. He hoped they'd be gone when that time came.

There was shuffling coming from across the room. Alice started moaning again only this time a few short screams followed with her struggling under the covers. She must have been having a nightmare. Hatter raced to her side and tried to wake her. "Alice. It's okay. Everything's okay." She struggled some more and swung a few times towards Hatter, "Can you hear me? You're dreaming. Wake up, honey."

He shook her shoulders as gently as he could, but with enough force to jerk her awake. Her eyes fluttered a moment and then she looked at Hatter. Tears erupted down her cheeks at once and she threw herself into his arms. His hand rubbed her warm back before he tried coaxing her to drink some water. She didn't need coaxing. As soon as he mentioned the water, the next thing Hatter knew the glass was empty. "I'll get you some more," he said and started to get up.

"No! Please don't leave me!"

Hatter plopped back down on the blanket from her scrounging to get him back on the bed. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

She made a chuckle that ended in more like a groan, "I'm sorry, it's just…the nightmare was so real. I thought I was back with…"

Hatter lifted her chin to see her strained face, "You are far away from him now. Nothing's going to hurt you."

"Yes, I know. I know you won't let anything happen. I'm okay now," she said sniffing and wiping her wet cheeks with her palms. "It was just a dream."

"Do you want some more water now? I have a little food too."

"That would be great," Alice said.

oo

As soon as they had finished eating their portions of bread and an apple, Hatter heard a soft grumble coming from one of the tunnels. His heart leapt into his throat. "That damn cat!" he cursed.

"What? What is it?" Alice asked jumping up beside Hatter.

"Someone's coming. If it's…" he paused before finishing his sentence and watched Alice wince. He could kick himself for making her worry. The Red Knight couldn't be down here. He didn't even know this tunnel existed unless the cat had set them up. Hatter was now vibrating in a disturbing fury. That cat was dead if this was a set up, he fumed to himself. Hatter tried not to let Alice see where his thoughts were. If she knew how worried and upset he was, she would be frightened for sure.

"Stay here," he ordered and ducked out beneath the hanging hide, vaguely aware of Alice calling for him to wait.

Hatter noticed the lights strung overhead were now on, which they hadn't been during their trip down here. _Hell. Who had followed them?_ Whoever it was knew where the switch had been. Cheshire had not remembered forcing them to drive in the dark, which hadn't been too bad considering all you had to do was stay to your left the whole way. Never take a right in this place or you'd never make it out, the cat had said. It seemed simple enough; almost too simple. Maybe this was a trap, Hatter mused. But they had made it halfway to the underground room. It had been dug out, because the trip through the tunnels was a long one and it was a good stopping point to rest for a little while. Not to mention the huge battery packs needed to be changed out in the Wondercycles.

The rumbling had increased to an almost roar. They were close. Yeah, it's definitely another cycle and Hatter would be ready for him when he stopped for a battery charge. As Hatter slipped down another tunnel path, he made sure he'd be out of sight when the cycle got here, but he could still keep an eye on the entrance to the room Alice was in. It was pretty well disguised by crumbles of dirt and rocks the same color as the hide, shadowed in a corner, but if this person knew how to get this far in the tunnels, than surely they'd know where the concealed entrance was. But he was not about to let anyone wanting to harm them get near Alice. Not one.

oo

Alice was feeling much better now. Well, had been until Hatter dashed out of the place, diving head first into more danger. She was upset and a little traumatized by what happened, but she wasn't dead. She could have helped him stop whoever was out there. Men, she thought. Alice wasn't quit the delicate flower Hatter made her out to be, but she definitely understood his position. If their situations had been in reverse, Alice was positive she would be overprotective too. Also, she had just woke up a few minutes ago screaming and crying hysterically, so…he really had a right to act this way.

The loud motor rumbled just outside and abruptly cut off. Alice walked up to the flap and tried to peak out the side crack to see who it was. She really wanted to bust through it and find Hatter, but what if the knight was out there? A shiver ran the length of her spine as she dropped the flap in place and stepped back towards the bed.

No! The Red Knight would not do this to her. She couldn't…_wouldn't_ cower from him every time he popped into her mind. If she was ever going to recover from this, she had to keep a strong, sensible mind and fight even his presence in her head.

Just as Alice had decided she would face her fears and force her help upon Hatter whether he wanted it or not, the flap rose up and three people walked into the room. The first being the last person she'd ever expected. "Carol!"

"Alice! You're alright!" Carol gathered her up into a comforting hug that Alice hadn't realized she needed. Carol was like her mother in ways, so confident and strong. Then Alice began laughing uncontrollably through fresh tears as she released the woman.

"What is it?" she asked.

Alice smiled and shook her head, "It's really not that funny, but after all that time we spent together in the cell and now…I just realized you and my mother have the same name. I guess all this excitement made it slip my mind."

"Oh. Well, are you sure you're alright?"

"See, you remind me of her. Worrisome. I'm okay." Alice tacked on knowing Carol would understand, "He didn't."

Carol let out a relieved heavy breath, "Thank God. I wasn't sure Hatter would make it to you in time."

"You weren't sure? How did you and Hatter meet?"

"In the cells," Hatter answered for her. "I apologize for leaving you down there in the dark. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Of course you weren't. Not with Alice in trouble. I wouldn't have done any different," she assured him. Carol walked over towards the bed and sat down. "I'm sorry that ride down here was brutal on my back."

"Please, lay down," Alice helped her adjust on the small bed, which was a major step up from the lousy cot Carol had been using. And the stone floor for that matter, Alice thought of her time spent in the cell. Drew was grabbing a blanket to drape over her body, cocooning her in, that's when Alice realized he was the third person. She'd been so overwhelmed seeing her cellmate again, he'd escaped her notice.

"Drew. I should have guessed you'd be the other person that knew about the tunnels."

He smirked. "It was a family secret, well kept."

Alice was a little confused. "Family? Your father knows too? But the cat said…"

"The knight is not my family. He may be blood, but that is as far as our connection goes," Drew sat at the end of the bed with Carol's feet in his lap, massaging the bottoms. She had her eyes closed, almost purring in satisfaction.

"My grandfather was the first knight. The true Red Knight," Drew continued. "He was a power hungry man, which got him in the trouble that started all this, but he wasn't psychotic like my father. My father only adopted the name, believing he was more deserving of its title."

Hatter came to stand beside Alice and draped his arm around her protectively, supporting her. "So he just started calling himself that one day?" he asked him.

Drew clinched his jaw and answered, "No, the Red Knight killed my grandfather when I was twelve. Pushed him out his bedroom window and took up his place as ruler of the island."

"That's awful." Then, it dawned on Alice why the knight's room had been so dark and eerie, "Is that why he has no windows in his own room?"

"Yes, I guess you could say he fears I might get the same idea," Drew laughed. "Not a bad one at that."

Hatter raised a finger, "Wait, where does the purple cat come in? How did he know the way through the tunnels?"

"He was my grandfather's cat. The knight thinks he's only loyal to him, but Cheshire belongs to no one. He does what he wishes and makes people think they can control him, but really they are the ones being controlled."

"Right you are!" They heard a soft meow. Alice wished he wouldn't pop in and out the way he does. Scares the crap out of her every time.

The Cheshire cat dropped down from above the cabinets where he'd been listening in and trotted over towards Drew. He leapt up on his lap competing for attention with Carol's feet. Alice figured, even though the beast had creepy human like features, he still was a normal, needy cat to the core. Drew gave him a few scratches behind his ears, before the cat rippled with pleasure and then jumped back down. He stopped in front of Hatter this time, "The rest of the way through the tunnels, make sure you take only rights this time."

"I thought you said we'd get lost if we went right?"

"Yes, well…that was the first half of the trip. The second is the opposite. If you don't believe me, I'll come back later next week and see if you're still here. Maybe the mice will have gotten to you by then," he chuckled and trotted away. Alice watched as the little furry butt began to disappear to nothing. It was still weird to see him do that.

"He's right," Drew said. "Take the right tunnels from here on out." He paused a moment, "It's funny you know. Cheshire must really trust you to bring you down here. He's never been like that to anyone, but me and my grandfather. I think I trust you too."

Alice nodded her head and smiled. She was beginning to trust him too, but there was always a tiny bit of doubt considering he and the knight were related, but like he said blood only went so far.

Hatter pulled out a pocket watch glancing at the time, "Well, have you rested enough to make it back to Wonderland?" he asked Carol.

She peeked open her drowsy eyes. "Let's get her something to eat first," Drew said.

"Maybe let her take a quick nap too, Hatter," Alice contributed. He grumbled, but agreed. "She does look exhausted."

Drew was pulling the rest of the bread apart, "And a little flushed. Her cheeks are pink. I wonder if little pinky is coming down with something?" he said.

"Little pinky can hear you and I'm just hungry and tired. Now get your butt over here with that food." Alice cupped her hand over her mouth to impede the giggle before it reached her lips.

He studied her a moment before walking the bread over to her, "Hmm, moody too."

"Drew!" Her eyes were fully open now, "I'm warning you…"

"As soon as you are rested, we'll leave," Hatter exclaimed.

Alice agreed, "Yea, I hate to be a buzz kill, but we still need to warn Jack, the knight will probably be there soon with reinforcements. This is not going to be pretty. We pissed him off royally."

Carol swallowed the bread she'd been chewing on. "I don't want to be around when he blows up. That man is a ticking time bomb full of crazies."

"Yes and I want Jack prepared when he does blow," Hatter grimaced, pulling Alice closer to his side. "We all should be." He planted a swift kiss in her hair. It made Alice wonder if Hatter was planning on keeping her far from the knight's grasp when he does come for them. She wanted to be fighting alongside him when all hell broke loose; he was going to need all the reinforcements he could get as well. Alice wasn't sure if the suits of Jack's would be enough to get them out of this mess and bring the Red Knight down. But she guessed they would just have to wait and take it one moment at a time.

_AN/ this was an awkward chapter for me. I don't know why; it was just one of those things lol. I hope it didn't come thru. If you hate it that's fine, I've got some good stuff coming. Although, I'm happy with the encouraging reviews. I appreciate them! :) Rue Mo, duchessfaleen, Aliel Yevrah, Rhonda, Kittyinaz and bluetoads...you guys are great! _


	15. Chapter 15

_AN/ okay I know I already posted a chapter this morning, but I couldn't help myself today. ;) This one is short, but sweet. Trust me. ~Eisac_

Chapter Fifteen

Jack massaged his throbbing eyes as the Ten of Clubs waited for more orders. He was exhausted as was Duchess. They hadn't stopped preparing their men for anything the Red Knight might attempt since they'd returned from the island. It had been almost a day now from the time he'd left Hatter behind and his stomach was churning nauseatingly, waiting for word he and Alice were okay. Having spent days held against his will by the knight, Jack was well aware of what the man was capable of. He'd heard and seen enough to make his mother cringe. And there was only one word that best described him, dangerous.

"Give the suits what armaments they require and lasers too. We'll need everything we've got against these guys. I know they aren't exactly up to date and they're with limited weaponry, but unpredictability will be strength against us. Or at least we can guarantee the Red Knight will be."

"Yes, sir," Ten of Clubs said bowing. "I'll inform our men immediately." His long black robes blew behind him as he raced out the royal meeting room in the Hearts Manor.

Jack slouched down in his fire red chair. All the other ones around the room were empty. He'd sent the entire suit's _faces_ to aid him in warning the citizens of Wonderland to take precautions for the next few days. He didn't want any innocent bystanders getting hurt or killed. That's the last thing he wanted.

His neck and shoulders felt tighter than a fisherman's knot, his head ached from lack of sleep and Jack was about two nerves short of passing out from stress, but he was the king of Wonderland and part of that responsibility was to be the backbone. He had to be strong and quick on prominent decisions at the hands of danger. Wonderland depended on him as they should.

There was one other issue he'd been trying to figure out since he'd come back to the manor. The Nine of Clubs was missing as well. Jack had been told the man disappeared shortly after the Red Knight kidnapped him. It had to have been the knight taking Nine too, but Jack wondered why on earth he needed him. Nine shadowed Ten at every _faces_ meetings, but many of the deliberations were public news. Jack made sure anything political was kept clean and as honest as possible. But the politics of Wonderland weren't always easy to handle in the open; some faces don't agree with the way Jack deals things. Other than the more minute decisions of city changes, Nine wasn't knowledgeable with much else important to Wonderland's state of affairs.

If Jack had to guess, the Red Knight was planning to use him some way. Maybe utilizing Nine as a hostage or…something. Jack wasn't sure, but whatever the reason it couldn't be good. And Jack had to find a way to get him free, along with any other prisoners the knight kept locked up on that island. There was no telling the numbers, judging by the buildings and off site prison cells. His head was spinning thinking of all those people.

Suddenly, the door swooshed opened and a tall blond woman in cream silk sauntered into the room. Duchess. It was obvious the woman had cleaned and primped every last inch of her. The red dress she had worn for a couple days had been ragged and smudged with dirt, her hair a stringy mess when they finally made it home and the red boots had scuff marks up and down them from wear on her journey to save him. She wasn't one for getting filthy, but for him she'd have done anything.

He gave her an encouraging smile, even though he felt horrible, "You look beautiful, my dear."

"I feel loads better," she sighed. "You on the other hand could use some sleep."

"Later, I have to get the men in order."

"They are Jack. We are ready for war or battle or whatever the knight has planned. You need a break." She glided to his left side and forced her hands on his shoulders, moving her thumbs in circles. The soreness in his muscles made his breath catch. "Relax my darling. If you lose your health over this, who will defend us?"

He couldn't argue her wisdom. "Of course. Give me two hours and I'll go lay down."

He could see she was starting to get annoyed. "No love…now. Look at you; you can barely sit up."

"I've still got some energy left." Jack knew this wasn't the appropriate time, but he couldn't help it when Duchess wore dresses that made her look like a goddess. The cream silk covered more of her body than the red dress had, leaving some to the imagination. It bothered Jack when women just flaunt everything they have. Didn't they understand when wearing fuller dresses; it was a much greater temptation to rip it off later for men like him. He never really cared for conservative types, but a bit of mystery was always more interesting.

"If I go now, will you join me?" He grimaced to himself at the question. How could he think about taking Duchess to bed at a time like this? But he had to admit it would give him a break from all the constant worry. Not to mention it'd been so long since his kidnapping. A tumble in the sheets with his wife was long overdue.

She never answered him, but really she didn't have a chance because Jack unexpectedly pulled her into his lap. His lips collided with hers more roughly than he'd intended. But she felt so incredible, like coming home. And her soft approving moans made it even harder for Jack to control himself. His skin was aching to mold to hers and the seam in his pants tighter. The temptation to touch her was just too great. The bottom edge of her silk dress bunched in his fingers as he slid a portion up her smooth milky legs. The folds of material draped over his arm, brushing against the tiny hairs as his fingers trailed down her inner thigh. Jack couldn't help, but smirk with satisfaction as her legs parted slightly for easier exploration. It was a reaction that Jack had come to realize, Duchess herself wasn't aware of most the time. She didn't know of the enticements her body freely gave him. So warm, so inviting.

Jack heard the small inhalation as one finger slipped beneath her panties, gently massaging her core. His heart was like a jackhammer against his ribcage. Duchess's breathing became heavier as that finger dipped inside her, caressing the velvet wet skin that awaited his penetration. She was ready for him. Jack bit back a curse and took his hand from her dress.

If he didn't get her back to their bedroom fast, he'd end up making love to her right there on the white shag carpet in the royal meeting room. Anyone could walk in on them. Best not ruin a good thing, he decided.

Regrettably, he lifted his head free of their kisses, hearing Duchess's groans of protest. Jack ground his teeth in frustration, lifting Duchess from his lap and ignoring her fresh application of cherry blossom perfume bombarding his senses. It was drawing him in like a raccoon to a cherry pie on a window seal and he held back from tasting her filling before things became too intense, where he wouldn't be physically able to stop.

"I've been without you long enough, my sweet," Jack smirked, scooping Duchess up taking her to their bedroom. It was probably the only blessed moment they'd have to make love to each other before everything turned chaotic. He'd enjoy what peace they had for now. Thoroughly.

_AN/ You like? lol I wasn't planning that ending, but what the heck right? duchessfaleen- thanks for not seeing my awkwardness lol and the good feedback! Rhonda- thanks for the kind words! I picture the Red Knight as maybe a Hugh Jackman body type, but not as pretty in the face (if you consider Hugh to be pretty) ha. Maybe some Gerard Buttler...that's the actor's name right? Anyways, I know this chapter was like a tease, but you got two back to back so...yea. I will probably start on the next chapter tonight just because its going to be a creepy one. :) Keep reviewing! I love the comments._


	16. Chapter 16

_AN/ Maybe this chapter is creepy, maybe not. lol I just thought it was an appropriate time for it. ~Eisac_

Chapter Sixteen

_In the beginning, it was said that a White Knight and a Red Knight, before the Queen of Hearts came to power one hundred and fifty years ago, before the first Alice of Legend came through the Looking Glass, they fought for control. The Red Knight wanted to reign over Wonderland, but the White Knight wanted the land to belong to all its inhabitants. He battled with the Red Knight forcing him to the outskirts of Wonderland, hidden to all in fear that one day he would try to rise again. But the Red Knight stayed hidden and then forgotten. Over the decades, he became nothing more than a myth._

This was his father's contribution to the legend of The Red Knight. The first knight of the red kingdom had been weak and spineless. He'd wanted nothing more than to fade away in his shame of defeat from the White Knight and that was exactly what had happened to him. Oh sure, a kingdom had been built, but it was puny, dull—one tower and one main structure—compared to the masterpiece he'd created today.

The Red Knight was pleased with how everything had turned out when it came to his red army. It was much grander than his father ever imagined, only because he'd decided to breed his instead of recruiting. His father had never understood his views, but it made no never mind now that the man was dead. And he never saw it coming either. One simple push out the window after a minor misunderstanding. It could have been prevented, but what was done, was done.

But after everything that has happened now, he was also extremely furious. His so called son, Drew, had disappeared along with that bitch, Carol. He'd lost the fight with that prick wearing a funny hat and a right hook that could break all his ribs in one swing, and Alice. She'd gotten away from him too. But everything would work out in the end. It had too. He was supposed to be King of Wonderland, not Jack Heart. And he meant for it to be vindicated.

There had also been a second half to the legend formed later on belonging solely to him. One with much more vigor on the threat of revenge, which the knight craved everyday of his life.

_Some also hear whispers about an evil kingdom the Red Knight created far on the edges of Wonderland. Slowly building his army once again and sending out spies to keep him informed when the best time to attack and takeover Wonderland would be. No one knows who or how many spies he has, but he will only appear when Wonderland is at its weakest._

That time was now. True Alice of Legend was in Wonderland, but it was he who'd summoned her and he wasn't finished with her either. He wasn't finished with any of them, Drew included.

His son had become more of a nuisance than he could take and had to get rid of him, including Carol. The knight paused. What if he saved Carol for later after the pregnancy? The child within her had Drew's blood—his blood—running through its veins. The Red Knight could kill the woman after its birth and keep the kid, claiming it as his own heir. That could work in his favor. He wasn't out of this by a long shot.

Although, he still wished he could have created an heir with Alice because of her strength and power she possesses, but he wasn't sure if he'd have another opportunity to overcome her. The men might have stashed her away by now. But if he had to tear down every last building in Wonderland to find her, he would. Whenever he wanted something, he got it. And it was going to continue to be that way.

The only thing that bothered him about Alice was for some reason, he no longer affected her the same way. At first his abnormal gaze, that gave him an exhilarated rush, was working brilliantly. It was something he'd been able to do since childhood. Just one glance put women in trances and made it easy to manipulate them. Alice had succumbed immediately. But after their confrontation in the mistress's quarters, it was as if a switch had been turned off and he could no longer hold her attention. She must have some kind of subconscious reaction to protect herself from him. Instinctive. Had to be. There was no other explanation for it.

Well, he'd deal with all of them soon enough.

The Red Knight took long strides towards the front of the undersized dwelling a few miles outside his kingdom. He loved to call it his interrogation room, because that was what he used it for. Whenever someone had information he needed prominent to taking Wonderland, this was the place he used to get it out of them. Only a couple highly trustworthy guards, Samuel and Berns, were allowed to accompany him. And lately that had been all the time.

Everyday in the afternoon when the sun was at its hottest, the Red Knight would venture into the woods with Berns leading and Samuel watching his back for surprise attacks to see the hostage they'd been holding for awhile now. The man they detained was weak and whiney. Sometimes he cried, sometimes he didn't, but there was usually a bit of returned strength in him after a night recovering from the days lashings, which the knight made sure to beat out of him the next day again. He didn't want the man strong enough to escape and warn Jack of his plans.

The knight intended on killing him this evening, whether or not he got the information he wanted. Normally he'd wait until tomorrow to exercise the interrogation room, but he'd run out of time. His attack on Wonderland had to be soon, while they were still vulnerable and not quite prepared. True Jack would have his men ready, but the city was another thing entirely. And he had his plans for those idiots.

When he entered the hovel, crisp smells of sweat, urine and a bit of blood hit his nose like a tsunami. The knight almost had to back out and catch his breath, but there wasn't time for weakness. His stomach churned and he ignored it as he walked up to the man crumpled on the floor. The Red Knight stuck his foot out to nudge the body with the toe of his boot, seeing if he was still alive. The man whimpered. He was, but not for long.

Streaks of blood on the man's back from that afternoons lashing continued to leak, soaking onto the waistband of his pants and the wooden floorboards underneath him. His face and chest were bruised in places and skin swollen around his left eye. The guy was pretty much deformed looking. If he wasn't so pathetic, gutless, the knight would have felt sorry for him. But then again, the knight had never felt sorry for anyone in his life and he had no intentions of starting now.

The knight went to the lantern sitting on a window seal, lit it and brought it over towards the pile of man on the floor so they'd have better lighting. If he planned on killing him, the knight at least wanted to see his own work. He motioned for Samuel and Berns to wait for him outside and keep a look out. The knight's final session with the Nine of Clubs was to be a private one.

"I know you're probably wondering why I've come tonight, aren't you?" he asked and slowly paced around Nine. His boots clicked as they hit the floorboards and echoed through the small room.

The man's cracked, dry lips flapped a bit as if trying to speak, but nothing came out. The knight leaned down to listen as he licked them and tried again, "You're going t-to kill me."

The Red Knight stood back up and clasped his hands behind his back, "Very perceptive. This will make things a lot smoother."

"Just make it q-quick," Nine stammered again. He sunk back into the floor as if speaking had taken what little energy he'd had left and sucked it clean out of him. It must have been luck, because the knight didn't have time for a drawn out execution. He needed to get this done.

"Soon, but first I still need information my friend."

Nine didn't say anything, but he did peek his right eye open signaling that he understood. The Red Knight shook his head. The spineless heap on the floor use to tremble whenever he came to get info on Jack, but now he just lay there, willing to take whatever the knight dished at him. There was no fight left in him.

"We've already been down this road before and I hope you will be more willing to cooperate this time. Now, where is the ring?"

The knight came towards him hoping to scare the answer out of him, but Nine didn't move at all, not even a flinch. "I-I don't k-know," he whispered.

A spike of rage burst through the knight, but he held himself in check. He was tired of that answer. "You have spent every day beside Jack and his council of faces. Yes, you do know. Now tell me!"

It wasn't until he saw the shimmer of water on the man's cheek he realized Nine was crying again. Predictable. The knight squatted beside him and snagged a handful of ebony hair, twisting his head to face him. The man appeared lifeless already. If it wasn't for the rasping breaths coming from Nine's gaping mouth, he would have thought him dead.

"Tell me!" The knight rattled his head like he was nothing but a rag doll. Nine winced and swallowed before speaking in the awkward position his head was in, "Duchess-s. She gave it t-to someone to k-keep."

"Who? Who did she give it to?" he yelled shaking the man again.

The Red Knight grumbled and dropped Nine's head as he repeated Duchess's name over and over. Either he didn't know or he wasn't going to tell. That was fine with the knight, because he could get the answer out of Duchess himself. Women were always effortless to persuade. So dumb and easy to control. It wouldn't take long. The only woman he'd ever had trouble with was Alice and he intended on taking care of her at the same time.

"Berns! Get in here," he hollered, rolling up the sleeves of his crimson button-down. The knight had decided not to wear his usual robe so he wouldn't get any blood on it. Killing could get quite messy.

The door swung open as a large silhouette of a man stood in the doorway. Darkness had completely consumed the trees behind him now. "Yes?" he said.

"Give me that hunting knife of yours," the Red Knight demanded holding his palm out. Berns looked from his outstretched hand, down to the slumped man on the ground, and back up with disapproval. The knight knew Berns wasn't a fan of murder, but this wasn't his concern. And if he valued his own life, he'd obey without question.

Berns unsheathed it from his hip and slapped the brown leather handle into the Red Knight's hand, turned around and slammed the door behind him. Fine. The knight liked working alone anyways.

The cold knife felt heavy in his hands. The thick blade a good eleven inches and so sharp it could slice right through bone. Perfect for killing Borrego and deer, he thought. But the knight didn't plan on sawing off limbs here; he just wanted to get the job done. A few stabs into the chest and it'd be over quick. Then he would go to Wonderland to get Duchess and the location of the ring. He'd have to remember to tell Berns to bring the knife with them. The Red Knight might need it there too.

_AN/ What did ya think of Red? Psycho! Also Rue Mo- I love Dolph haha. I could definitely see him as the knight too. And Thanks to all reviewers! Great feedback...keeps getting better. Rue Mo, duchessfaleen, Aliel Yevrah, Rhonda, Kittyinaz, bluetoads and Alaina Downs. _


	17. Chapter 17

_AN/ Finally. A bit of a break. Everyone enjoy this chapter! ;) ~Eisac_

Chapter Seventeen

Alice stared back at herself in the mirror; never in all her life had she ever looked this bad. If she hadn't known any better she'd say a truck had just mowed her down then came back for seconds. No wonder every time Hatter looked at Alice, he winced. A huge knot poked straight out above her cheek, one eye had a dark circle under it, her wrists and arms gave the impression she'd stuck em into a mulch machine and the scratches and bruises on other various parts of her body didn't help either.

When they had finally returned to Jack's Manor, he'd sent her and Hatter directly to a guest bedroom—just as Drew and Carol—to clean up and rest. She'd just taken a scolding shower, hoping it would relieve some of the ache in her muscles. Only minutely, but Alice did feel improved now her smell didn't resemble a pig rolling in the mud.

The marble flooring was like walking on ice, sending a chill up her limbs straight to her core. A fluffy white robe hung beside the door. Alice snatched it and wrapped herself up in an oversized, cotton cocoon. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than the clothes Duchess had for her to borrow. Alice wasn't about to put back on her filthy jeans and shirt. But the low cut, emerald dress that lay on the counter wasn't exactly her style. Chic and flashy she wasn't.

Alice would change later, right now all she could think about was crawling in bed next to a shower fresh Hatter. Even though she'd slept for a couple hours in the tunnels, Alice felt as though she could sleep for a week and still not be fully rested. This Wonderland adventure had been much more strenuous than the last, in every way possible.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, Hatter's lean arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. His body heat was so soothing; it wouldn't have taken her long to slip into a secure oblivion nestled beside him. But that didn't happen, because Hatter lifted his head and stared down at her as if she were so fragile she might break.

"What is it?" she asked.

For a moment, Alice didn't think he was going to answer her, but then forced his mouth to work, "I'm sorry Alice. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner."

She hated how guilty he felt, when it hadn't been his fault. "Hatter. We've been over this. The Red Knight is responsible…not you."

"I know, but every time I look at you…at what he did. I.." Hatter's expression was so pained Alice couldn't stop the water from pooling in her eyes. God, this man loved her so much, she felt like the richest woman in both fictional and the real world.

To her surprise he continued to ramble, "After I found you lying there…with him…Alice, that had been the worst moment of my life and I cannot bear to see you like that again."

Her knuckles brushed the sharp line of his jaw, "It won't," she whispered.

"Bloody right it won't, because I'm not letting you leave this manor."

Alice saw the determination in his hard brown eyes and shivered. This was the most serious she'd ever seen him. It wasn't like her not to argue with him, but right now she was too exhausted and sore. And it was probably for the best because if she happened to run into the Red Knight, Alice didn't think she'd be able to keep the horrid memories he'd given her at bay. Never had a man been able to frighten her, but the Red Knight did. Maybe it was because he could overpower her so easily or it could be the glint of insanity in his eye. She didn't know, but it would be best to keep her distance from him permanent.

The only thing about the situation bothersome was Hatter might have to fight him. Alice trembled at the thought of them brawling like they had in the knight's room. It had been a pretty even fight. And it would be again and could go either way.

Alice pulled Hatter's bare shoulders towards her, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "It's okay Alice," he said trying to console her. "Nothing's going to hurt you now. I've got you."

Alice pulled back and shook her head, "It's not me I'm worried about. Promise me you won't fight the Red Knight. Please!" She was close to crying again.

"Love, I've got to fight him. It's the only way to stop him." He wiped at her tears, now rolling uncontrollably down her bruised and swollen face. She couldn't help them, not with the threat of losing Hatter so palpable.

"Please," she begged one more time. "Let the suits take care of him. I can't lose you."

He laid his forehead against hers, "You won't lose me. I promise."

"How can you promise something like that? You don't know what the man's capable of!"

"Maybe not, but I do know we have something he doesn't." He ran his fingers through her damp hair and kissed her temple.

"What?" Alice couldn't think of anything. Her mind was drawing a complete blank.

"Love, Alice. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. My love for you will give me strength far greater than any rage could ever give the knight. He is a heartless coward with nothing to live for, but greed. And that is leaf in the wind, compared to what we have."

Alice wanted to believe their love would be enough to defeat the Red Knight. She prayed it would be, even though Hatter's life hung by a string that could easily be snipped. Yet, the knight's could be too. It was only a matter of who reached the scissors first.

The sobs came and went while Hatter just held her in his arms. A comforting hand continually stroked her hair and eventually she cried herself out. Not one tear left, her body was bone dry. Alice hiccupped and rubbed her eyes before sitting up to look at Hatter.

"Forgive me," she sniffed.

He sat up with her, "For what?"

"Crying all over you. I'm sure it was uncomfortable to hold a bawling woman."

Hatter gave her a little laugh and held her face in his palms, "Nothing is uncomfortable when I'm with you. You needed to cry…everything you've been through. I'm just thankful you're safe now."

He looked as though he wanted to say more, but words abandoned him as he gazed into Alice's eyes that were both puffy and red now. His lips delicately touched hers, tickling the soft skin there. After how rough the knight had been with her, Hatter's gentleness with Alice was a striking contrast and incredibly comforting. She hadn't thought her body would be willing from all the torment it had taken, but sparks of heat pooled in her belly as she thought about making love to Hatter. There wasn't any threat of murder or rape, no fear of being slapped, chain, imprisoned. It was real and safe. Hatter would keep her safe if it killed him. And with that thought, Alice wanted nothing more than to lay with Hatter giving herself completely to him, body and mind.

"I love you so much," she sighed and kissed him more thoroughly than he had.

He paused a moment to speak, "Wait, we can't… I mean…you're hurt."

She understood his concern, "I'm a little sore, not mutilated. And I need you right now. More than anything."

It didn't take any more convincing than that. "Alice," he breathed closing his mouth over hers once more. As his body rolled on top, molding to hers, Alice realized he'd been naked under the covers. Devil, she laughed to herself.

"I'll try to be easy this time," he assured her trailing light kisses the length of her neck. All she could do was nod already enraptured by the pleasure Hatter was bestowing her body. Every inch of her yearned for his touch, the pleasure overriding the aches from her sore places.

Suddenly the cotton robe was too constricting and she wanted it gone. The knot pulled apart with a simple tug, as Hatter realized what she wanted and peeled the sides apart, down her arms. The soft fabric made gooseflesh appear as it brushed over her milky skin and a rush of cool air flowed between them. Her rosy nipples were erect, the apex of her thighs throbbing, Alice's stomach flipping with anticipation.

Hatter didn't return to kissing her skin like she had expected, but instead laid there pushed up on his elbow mesmerized by the sight of her. When they'd made love before, he'd stare at her similarly, but this time was different. He looked at her like she was the most precious thing he'd ever saw. The caramel brown eyes soften to puddles right in front of her, and then turned smoldering. There wasn't any use for words; she could see plain as day the passing emotions. The thought of the Red Knight almost having her was too much for him. She was his and the fierce possessiveness in that instant claimed him.

After dropping to her, his fiery tongue circled one nipple shocking the cold areole to so much pleasure it was near pain. But Alice wanted more. She thrust her chest upward making the mound more accessible. Hatter happily obliged feasting on her flesh, causing ripples of delicious sensations. She almost couldn't stand it. "Please…" she begged him.

Her pleading had been convenient, because Hatter was losing control himself. Gliding his hand over her core, Alice inhaled sharply as his middle finger slipped inside her. "You have no idea how incredibly soft you are," he hissed into her ear.

The throbbing core increased to agonizing levels. If she didn't have Hatter inside her now, she'd go mad. Mad as a box of frogs, Hatter would say. And that is exactly what she'd be.

"I need you now. Please Hatter!"

The last bit of control he had evaporated. He nestled quickly between her legs, thrusting slow at first, but deep. It had been a while since they'd made love and with everything that had happened the past few days, it didn't take much to feel the pressure building with swiftness.

They formed a heated rhythm, joining fully with each drive. Alice dug her nails into Hatter's shoulder blades, moaning from the delicious feel of him inside her. Completing her. No other man in the world could do this for her. Or at least that's how it felt when making love with Hatter.

His heavy breaths beat against her neck, their skin becoming slick together. He was close to release, but he wouldn't plunge over the edge without her. Hatter always made sure she was just as satisfied as he was.

"Alice," he groaned. "My Alice."

She gasped as he drove with more force. Wave after wave of pleasure constantly beating her senseless. It was too much, causing her to bite her lip.

"You're mine." It was a statement of fact. "Say it," Hatter demanded. "Say you're mine, love."

Alice was almost frightened. Not of him or because of his harsh demand, but by the intensity of their emotions for one another. She knew she would always belong to Hatter, "I'm yours. I'm yours Hatter."

The deep moan echoed over and over through her head as Hatter came to his release, spilling his warmth inside her. Alice quickly joined him in such a rush of ecstasy, every nerve in her body tingled and pulsed with an overwhelming fire, from her head right down to her toes.

As Hatter went limp at her side, Alice's skin felt as if it were humming. That had been the most intense love making she'd ever experienced in her life and it was all because of Hatter. He was everything to her and what they'd just shared was nothing short of heaven.

His arm curled back around her waist as he kissed her mouth one last time before drifting into a slumber more peaceful than she'd ever remembered sleep being. And she wouldn't think about tomorrow. Only this minute lying in Hatter's arms existed…nothing else.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The dried crimson blood had been difficult getting off his hands. There were still some red remnants in the corners of his fingernails. It wasn't as if the Red Knight had intentionally took his time stabbing the Club…it was simply that he got carried away, like he usually did with most things that hindered his plans. Especially when those involved killing. It was like a rush of adrenaline coursing through his body. You could compare it to an orgasm, but this was so much more arousing than even sex. He couldn't really describe it. One just had to try it themselves to understand.

The massive hospital had been nothing breaking into. Walking right through the front door, the receptionist didn't even see it coming. You would have thought there'd be more security considering this was a building full of crazies. But it had been so easy; a child could have done it.

The knight wasn't in there of course, but he'd instructed his men to burn everything. It was to be conducted with precision, down to the last medical lab. Nothing and no one was to be spared. He wanted to get Jack Heart's attention he meant business and this was the only way he considered going about it, while privately relishing in the slow deaths of its Wonderland patients.

As his men returned outside the building, he could already begin hearing the shrill screams coming from the rooms below. The thick smoke seeping from the windows seared his nostrils and filled his lungs making him gag. _Burn bastards_, he chuckled to himself. Nothing was going to stand in his way and his perfect plot of revenge. Even with Alice escaping, everything else was still falling into place nicely. And soon, Jack would see his time as ruler had come to an end.

"Come men! Let us pay a visit to our good King of Hearts." They followed their knight out of the city.

oo

Hatter couldn't stop his eyes from following Alice everywhere she moved. The green dress Duchess had lent her was so form fitting, he was hard just looking at her. He even liked the grey tennis shoes on her feet that were not cohesive to the outfit as a whole. It was so Alice, not wanting the matching high heels and she was so beautiful as she was, he could easily fall back into bed again for a repeat, but they didn't have time. Jack had asked that everyone meet in the council room.

Duchess was draped on Jack's arm at the head of the room and Drew had Carol seated in one of the red council chairs, making sure she was comfortable. The only person missing was Charlie. Hatter knew without a doubt the man was perfectly safe. One thing about Charlie was you can guarantee when shit hits the fan, he will have a means of safety. And that was usually in the opposite direction of the problem. Hatter didn't blame the man, not everyone was fit to play the hero. However, Charlie had surprised them with his army of White Knights when the Queen of Hearts was in power. Maybe he'd come through for them again.

"It will be in our best interests," Jack began, "If we not stay in the manor when the knight comes."

"Do you think he'll be able to force his way in?" Duchess asked.

"He will try," Drew said. "The man is relentless if not resourceful. He'll have a plan even if he has to take an ax to this whole place himself. He always gets what he wants."

Jack shook his head, "Not this time."

"Where do you plan on going? Are we going to meet him head on outside the city?" Alice asked.

Hatter gritted his teeth. "Alice, I already told you, you won't be fighting. You're staying here."

She popped her hands on her curvaceous hips making Hatter's stomach clench. Even when she was angry at him he wanted the woman. How the hell does she do it?

"You just heard the man," she said motioning to Drew. "The Red Knight will break into the manor. We can't stay here."

Jack cleared his throat, "Alice. If we—meaning Drew, Hatter and I—leave the manor and attack the knight outside when he's not expecting it, you won't be in danger."

Before Jack had finished speaking, Hatter could see the frustration building in both Duchess and Alice. They were not happy with this arrangement.

Duchess tugged on Jack's arm, "I will not be left here like some helpless damsel!"

"And you won't love. You have to remain to protect Carol. War is no place for a pregnant woman."

Hatter could see the logic perfectly; he hoped the woman would see as well. This wasn't some gender discrimination, it was purely logical. Alice had been through an immense amount of stress as Carol had. Duchess glanced at Alice's battered face, then to Carol's protruding stomach, so vulnerable and frail looking. She nodded her head, "Alright I'll stay." Jack thanked her and leaned down to peck her lips.

Hatter could practically feel the vibrations from Alice's rage beside him, but he'd already put his foot down and didn't want her anywhere near the Red Knight. She knew that. And because she didn't want to ever see the man again either, she kept her protests to herself.

As he squeezed Alice's hand in reassurance, an incredibly loud booming sound shook the walls of the manor. The long black drapes rippled all the way down to the carpet, then continued to sway. Tiny clinks of the light bulbs rattling in the fixtures sent chills down his spine. Hatter's heart felt like it had completely stopped for a second then shot up, beating uncontrollably in the tip of his throat. What in the bloody hell was that?

They raced towards the windows and peered outside with eyes the size of dinner plates finding the source of the noise. Far across the shadowy water, where the city stood, at the center a huge mushroom of umber colored smoke rose above the roofs. Butter yellows and deep hellish oranges reflected on the surface of the water and lit the darkened sky almost as if it were day time. _Jesus_! Something in the city had been blown to bits.

The only thought racing through Hatter's mind was that The Red Knight was here. He glanced at Jack and Drew, who seemed to be having the same thoughts as well.

"My men are waiting downstairs. We can be in the city in ten minutes max," Jack stated. He turned to Duchess, "Stay in this room. Lock the doors. Don't come out for any reason. I'll leave a group of suits to guard the manor." She nodded her head with a tortured look upon her face.

Hatter prayed no one was hurt, but knew it was pointless and the prayers wouldn't be answered. Anyone within one hundred yards of that blast was probably dead. His stomach churned with dread and fear at what they would find. But it would be that much worse if he had to worry about Alice's safety as well. He snatched her by the arm, "Promise me you won't leave this place. I know you and I want your word."

She studied him a moment. "Please, don't try my patience. Promise me!" He jerked her arm gently, searching for an answer he needed to hear. She wouldn't go back on her word. That he knew from the depth of his soul and he was counting on it.

"I promise," she said finally through a sigh. He hugged her briefly and placed a hard kiss on her lips before meeting Drew and Jack at the door. They flew out of there hoping to stop the knight before he could destroy anymore of the city. And Hatter tried not to think about leaving the most important thing in his life behind. Stay safe, he repeated in his head over and over. Please, stay safe.

_AN/ I know this was really short, but I have had a lot to do this weekend. I was going to add a lot more to it, only it just didn't flow everytime I did. Need to figure out a few details before I get to the exciting part with the Red Knight...(if it's not exciting already hahaha). Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing. ~Eisac_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Hatter ground his teeth almost to the point he thought they might crumble in his mouth like a stale cookie. The Red Knight's men had been working their way outside the city, but the Red Knight wasn't with them. He'd slipped away. _Damn him_. One of his Betas, Samuel, told them—before attacking that is—he had unavoidable matters to attend to. Hatter couldn't help but feel those matters had something to do with Alice. Every bit of his being told him to haul ass back to the manor to check on Alice, but his brain kept knocking good sense into him, including Jack's ineffectual attempts to trounce the knight's pawns…so he stayed. Jack needed him. The suits needed him. They were outnumbered three to one and it didn't look good.

Plus, Alice was locked up nice and tight in the manor with five large suits guarding them. He had to have faith in Jack's men she would be taken care of. It was only rational with Duchess, Jack's woman, left behind as well. He wouldn't risk leaving her if he thought for one minute she'd be in danger. No, they would be fine. Or Hatter just continued to tell himself that for what little comfort it bestowed him.

As the smoke continued to pour out between the buildings contaminating their air supply, flashes of remaining flames licked its neighboring structures, a cacophony of collapsing walls and shrieks from the civilians ripped through the city. The sounds were quiver worthy they were so disturbing, even over the clamor of angry thrashing men. Hatter knew no one from the city would be able to help them or even notice that a battle between the knight's men and Jack's was taking place. Everyone would be attending the burning buildings and rescuing trapped persons. _Hell_. It had been a damn good distraction on the Red Knight's part. They were on their own. And the Red Knight was nowhere to be found.

Despite the urban setting so close, Hatter splayed one man on his back in a bed of soft centipede grass. Dang, he wished it'd been sharp jagged rocks, not that it would have done much more damage from the red armor he wore. Another bunch of men charged Hatter, Jack and Drew with anything from swords and javelins to even sickles. The suits used their lasers to fire at them, but their armor was thick. Unless they shot them in the face, it didn't do any good. Maybe they used some sort of special metals, Hatter didn't know. All he knew was they kept coming relentlessly.

Hatter smashed his fist into the stomach on one man, cracking his shields and watching him fall, then flipping around to other charging men with his own sword Jack had thrown in his hands the minute they smelt trouble. It wasn't a laser, but it was something he could manipulate to his advantage. He tried his best not to kill whoever came at him, but put them in a motionless state. He didn't relish the thought of killing, but it only took one picture of his Alice's sweet bruised face to influence his rage to full throttle. God help any man that stepped in Hatter's path when thinking of her.

As the men kept charging him, some with beards, some strong, some old, some smelt like outhouses or stables—it didn't matter—they just kept on and all Hatter began seeing was the Red Knight's repulsive face on each one. Hatter's heart rate was so fast a hummingbird's probably seemed sluggish to his. A red film veiled his sight as he pictured having the Red Knight's neck between his hands.

It wasn't until Jack shook his shoulder, he realized he'd been squeezing the life right out of a boy no older than seventeen; the kid's lips bluer than a jaybird. Hatter released him to roll on his side, choking and salivating onto the grass. Hatter had to get a hold of himself. This was insane. This whole "battle" was insane. Where was the knight? If it was the last thing he did, Hatter wanted the man dead. It didn't matter how; the Red Knight had to pay for what he did to Alice…not these men who had nothing but to follow a crazed man's orders while he abandoned them to their fate sealed in death.

oo

Jack was worried about Hatter, who'd never looked so distraught with fury before. He was worried about the three women locked in the manor. He was worried about his men and the never ending packs of enemies bombarding them from all directions. He was worried about the absence of the Red Knight. He was just plan worried.

Never in all his life had he pictured this kind of man power taking on the kingdom. Well, one thing they did have was up to date weaponry. And Jack had a few of his own tricks up his sleeves.

He knew the lasers weren't slowing them down. So he'd just have to figure something else out. Jack put two fingers to his lips and whistled over to the Ten of Clubs that had been discreetly backing towards the Scarabs, avoiding all fighting as best he could. The man had been somewhat a coward, especially under his mother's reign, but now wasn't the time to hide. Jack beckoned him to haste, as Ten quickened his feet towards him in obedience.

Jack didn't wait for him to speak, "Take Scarab back to the White Knight's kingdom. Find Charlie. Tell him to come outside the city. It's a skeletal emergency." Ten just gapped at him like he was crazy. "Go! He'll know what I'm talking about." Ten bowed his head unsure and raced back to Scarab to its safe belly. Really the man was insufferable.

But he prayed Charlie would comprehend what he meant and come help them. Jack was well aware he'd been experimenting with something quite dangerous in his woods recently. Jack tried to stay abreast of everything that went on in his kingdom, which included any uncanny ideas Charlie conjured up. Only Jack had to admit, most the time worked. Charlie would come through for them. He had too.

oo

"Berns! I'm not going to deal with this now. You are the best man I have by my side. Will you help me or not?" The Red Knight wasn't really giving the man a choice, but it usually helped compliance when they thought they had one. However, Berns was portentously a different story. He was the only man that threatened the knight's power. The only one that could stand up to him and possibly live to take his place as ruler of the Red Kingdom. And that scared the Red Knight more than anything. His power was all he had and he'd maintain it at any cost. Including keeping Berns by his side to make sure he didn't get any ideas. You know the saying, keep your friends close…

The knight watched Berns bite the inside of his cheek and submit grudgingly, "Alright, but there are five of those guys. How are we going to get by them?"

"Three of them only came out to speak with the other two. When they return to their posts inside, we'll deal with them later. First these two slugs."

"And how are we supposed to know where Duchess is, if she's even in there…"

The Red Knight clapped the guy on the back of his idiotic head, "Why would they have guards at the manor if someone important wasn't inside?" He swallowed his urge to slit Berns' throat with his own knife. From their position, squatting so close behind pink azalea bushes near the entrance to Jack's manor, it would be relatively easy to snatch the blade right off Berns' side and slice across his Adam's apple. But he had a sliver inkling the man's quick reflexes would be superior. So he didn't try.

"The men inside will be guarding wherever they've stashed Duchess," he said. And secretly hoped Alice was with her. They had unfinished business to attend to as well. "Come, first these two, then the others. It will be simple."

Hesitantly Berns followed behind him, and a split second of fear that he'd stick his knife in the knight's own back wracked his thoughts. But then he squashed them as fast as they'd come, because if something were to happen to him while alone with Berns…he'd privately instructed Samuel to dispose of the man. Samuel had an unyielding loyalty that the Red Knight saw as a great reliance to his cause, but also a pathetic weakness. However, it was useful at times and in this case, comforting.

The knight shot out knocking right into a guard's side, cracking at least three ribs, paralyzing him, while Berns took one stealth punch to the other guard's face, crumpling him to the ground. The knight motioned to the interior, not wanting to speak in case the other men weren't far inside. He didn't see any at first glance, but as they made their way through the glass doors and into the gigantic forayer, it didn't take long to hear the low male grumbles making their way up the stairs. Idiots, the knight smirked.

Berns followed his finger that pointed up to the next floor and dashed with him towards the steps. They would creep up behind the dumbasses after leading them to Duchess and would never even hear them coming. What kind of fool does Heart take him for? Maybe he was the fool for wasting himself on such a feeble, pathetic opponent. No, he wasn't. This was why he waited for Wonderland to be at its weakest…so it'd be easy to take. He'd have to deal with the lack of challenge and get this done. Besides Alice could be his challenge. She was definitely worth the effort.

The Red Knight grinned at the thought of seeing her face when she realized he had come for her. Well, he'd come for the ring, but it would still be pleasing to see her expression of panic. It would be an elation he couldn't wait any longer for.

_AN/ I know it probably wasn't what you were expecting right? The Red Knight riding in on a horse, sword over his head charging for Jack or Hatter or even Drew right? Haha. I've got other plans for this creep! Actually he's a coward really. He tries to hide it, but... Anyways, more to come no worries! This battle is far from over. Please feel free to leave your thoughts at the door on your way out ;) Thanks to my regular reviewers! You guys make me smile everytime. ~Eisac_


	20. Chapter 20

_AN/ Thanks for the quick reviews on the last chap! You guys were feeling exactly how I was, which is why I had to get this chapter written. I wanted to see what would happen too haha. Well, I won't delay any longer. Enjoy! ~Eisac_

Chapter Twenty

Alice paced back and forth in front of the semi-circle of red cushioned chairs. Carol followed her every move with concern plain over her features. Duchess stood at the windows staring out dazedly, as if wished she were down there with Jack, fighting. Well, Alice wished that too. This wasn't right being trapped up here wondering if Hatter was dead or not. It was total agony. For all of them.

"Alice, why don't you sit down for a moment?" Carol suggested. God love her, she reminded Alice so much of her mother it was uncanny. Alice could see the woman was beyond uncomfortable, sitting in a stiff chair for hours, pregnant and all she could think about was if Alice was okay.

"I'm fine Carol. I just wish I knew what was going on down there!"

She noticed Duchess flinch her features for a moment as if agreeing, then resumed her spacey stare out into the night. The smoke from the explosion had made its way to the manor and it was impossible to see anything, but its thick puffs swirling around the air. That didn't stop Duchess from looking.

The nape of Alice's neck prickled, chilling her to the marrow in her bones. She hoped that wasn't a sign something had gone wrong with Hatter. If something were to happen to him, she would consider her life over. It would be empty without him. Pointless. Everything she had done this past year had been for Hatter or with him. She wasn't whole unless he was right beside her. And in that moment, Alice wished she had signed those damn papers for a new house. Even if Hatter was stuck in the real world, they'd be together. Alive. Safe.

Her mind continued to buzz over how their lives had been so far and what she should have done differently. If she lost her true love, it would be devastating. It wouldn't have mattered if the Red Knight had raped her or killed her then. No she couldn't think like that. No matter what, she was thankful Hatter had saved her from something that awful, it would have scarred her for life whether she had Hatter or not. She would be grateful for at least that small blessing.

With defeat, unable to stand the worried torture on Carol's face, Alice sat down next to her. Despite how comfortable the chairs looked, her rump bounced onto a hard plane just below the red fabric. Jeez, her tailbone would be throbbing in minutes. She couldn't imagine what Carol's felt like. "Why don't you go to one of the rooms and lay down for a little while?" she asked.

For the first time since the men left, Duchess swung around to protest. "Absolutely not! We cannot leave this room. How can I protect her if she's not here?"

Alice taken aback by her sudden storm of objection, "Okay, okay. I was just concerned about her back. These seats are terrible."

Carol shrugged her left shoulder, "They're alright. It would be nice to lie down for a bit, but she's right Alice. I can't leave on my own."

Alice thought a moment and came up with a great suggestion, "What if we ask one of the guards to escort her and stands guard there? She could lock the door and still have protection."

Duchess shook her head, "I know it makes sense, but it's too risky. I don't want to take the chance, someone could be out there."

That was a possibility, but they hadn't heard a peep from anyone outside the door for hours. So, Alice assumed everything was safe and sound. She hoped it was. Come to think of it, for the last half hour Alice hadn't even heard the men breath, much less talk like they had been earlier. Before she could hear them shuffling from standing so long…now nothing. There was no way she was going to unlock that door to find out though. "You're right. We have no way of knowing if things are safe."

Duchess nodded her head and then studied Carol, "You know there is a side room in here. Secret hiding nook for emergencies…probably why Jack forced us to remain here instead of a more comfortable room. There is a small bed that takes up much the space, but it would suffice to relieve your back."

"Really?" Carol beamed, already looking slight better. "That would be wonderful."

Her enthusiasm made Alice realize Carol had been more uncomfortable than she originally thought. This secret hiding spot would be perfect. She wondered why Duchess hadn't mentioned it to them before. Probably because she was too distracted with the scenes playing in her head about Jack, staring out the window. Alice had been a bit distracted herself for awhile.

Duchess waltzed over towards one of the black draped walls and shoved the material to the side. At first glance it seemed nothing more than a white wall underneath, but as Duchess pushed in a certain spot, a crease where the door was formed in a long rectangle and it swung open to more blackness. Duchess reached in and clicked on a light. "The door won't stay open without a prop, but it's not too confining. And no one will be able to see the light from the outside. Plus the drape will fall back in place too. You'll be safe if something happens."

Carol nodded her head, a bit hesitant to go in, but the thought of lying on a bed must have been too tempting. She crawled inside and sunk onto it, immediately every part of her body relaxing. Alice laughed at how quickly it took for her to fall asleep; almost no time.

Duchess grabbed a small stone and placed it in front of the door to prevent it from closing. "It will be easy to kick out of the way if need be," she said to Alice.

It was only twenty minutes later they heard a loud _thunk_ coming from outside the door. It was almost missed from Carol's not so delicate snores, but it was distinct like a body hitting the ground. Alice's heart jumped up into her throat and Duchess glanced back at her with the same suspicions.

"_Should we see what that was_," Alice mouthed.

Duchess shook her head and formed the words, "_Too dangerous_," back at her.

They both stood frozen listening for any sound of movement. Nothing. They heard nothing, but small snores coming from the hidden room and heavy breathing from Alice and Duchess. She held it, hoping it would allow her more sounds to reverberate in her ears as she slowly approached the door. Alice turned her head, ignoring Duchess' silent protests. She had to know if something was wrong. It might be nothing. Or Hatter might have returned to tell them it was over and everything was hunky dory. Fat chance.

There was a soft rumble of steps growing louder each stride…someone was coming and they sounded determined. As the handle started to jiggle, Alice bit her tongue holding the startled squeak from escaping. Whoever it was, if they couldn't hear anyone in the room, maybe they would decide their efforts were being wasted and leave. Alice almost rolled her eyes at herself for that stupid thought. Of course they knew people were in here. They'd be idiots if they didn't realize it. Alice wondered what happened to the guards. Had they abandoned their posts? Or were they…dead?

Alice could feel herself start to panic. This was too much as the bile rose up. Duchess's thoughts were most likely leading the same path, because it only took a second, like she said it would, to kick the rock, closing Carol up into the small room and letting the drape fall back in place. A second later a tiny click snapped coming from the door handles. _Oh God!_ Someone had unlocked the door.

When it finally opened, the buzzing inside Alice's head almost made her knees buckle and stomach empty. _It was him!_ It was… Alice staggered backward to get away from him, unaware of anything else going on. _Not again_, she cringed. But bumped right into a stone hard chest directly behind her. A huge man—taller than Jack and wider in the shoulders than any man she'd ever seen—smirked down at her with sandy blond hair and stone blue eyes before wrapping his arm around her throat. A sharp prick nicked the side and a warm tickle slide down onto her collarbone. He had a knife!

Alice tried to swallow, but suddenly her mouth wouldn't function at all as if she were trying to swallow cotton balls. Duchess had frozen in place, eyes as big as saucers, staring at them with her hands out in front of her as if willing the man not to harm Alice. The Red Knight, Alice winced, was standing tall and smug, walking towards her with total satisfaction. For a fearful moment, Alice forgot everything about her safety and wondered if Hatter, Jack and Drew were okay. Had he killed them and was coming to kill her and Duchess too? If that were true, Alice prayed he'd get it over with quickly. She didn't know how much more she could take of this.

The Red Knight laughed a haughty deep sound and spread his arms wide at his sides, "Alice, my dear Alice. I'm so happy you were here. I hoped you'd be."

She didn't say anything. Just blinked back the forming tears at the sound of his bone chilling, memorable voice and tried to focus on the ceiling and not the impious, longing gaze he'd raked over her body. She didn't even want to think about the disgusting thoughts he was having and regretted ever putting on one of Duchess's dresses. Alice knew her clothing style was revealing and hadn't minded at the time because of Hatter. Now… she mentally shook her head.

The man behind her shifted his weight, making it hard to ignore his presence; especially when his knife continued to glaze lightly over her skin, making small paper thin cuts. They stung, but weren't unbearable.

The Red Knight turned to Duchess now and addressed her, "Madame Heart." He bowed his head as if this were a normal, respected gathering. "It is grand to see you once again. Always a beautiful sight to see."

Duchess had no idea what to say either. And ignored the hand the knight had held out to her like he was planning to courteously kiss her white knuckles. He brushed the rejection off, "I know this is a bad time and all, but it would be a shame to waste such a tempting opportunity as this, with your young men away."

The Red Knight searched the room with a bud of disappointment, "Where is the pregnant woman? I assumed she'd be up here too."

He was actually serious. "We don't know," Duchess snapped. For some wild reason, the knight didn't question her response.

"Oh, well no matter. He's probably got her stashed somewhere," he said referring to his son. "I'll find her soon." "Berns? Shall we?"

The man holding Alice started shuffling her forward to the door without taking the knife from her throat. Another burst of panic coursed through her, down to her tip toed shoes. Every part of her body ached to get away, especially the contusions where the knight had already made his mark. She feared he'd have his chance to make more and probably do worse as he obviously wanted to.

Duchess was about to go after the knight from behind, but he turned before she got to him, "Oh and Duchess…if you wish for your friend to live," he said pointing to Alice, "I suggest you do exactly as we say."

She paused, gulped and glanced back at Alice. Stark fear and confusion were clear in her wide eyes. Alice tried nodding her head as best she could to give her the valor to go. Everything would be alright if they just stuck together. She hoped.

oo

As they made their way out of the manor and down towards the docks at the waterfront, Alice had gathered up enough courage to ask the Red Knight where he was taking them. It wasn't the way to his island, which was in the opposite direction towards the city…and towards Hatter. _Damn it._

"Duchess is going to lead us to the White Kingdom. Aren't you, honey?" he said quirking his lips.

"Why would we go there?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest as to take some of the chill off from the cooling breeze with hints of smoke. The man named Berns snatched Alice up under the arms as if she weighed nothing then set her down into a small motor boat, following directly after to resume his position with the knife. They lingered patiently for the others to get in.

The Red Knight waited for Duchess to be seated before answering her. "You will take us to your friend, the White Knight of course." He chuckled at her confused look. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you gave the ring to someone for keep safe and he is the only one that makes sense. He's the only one who wouldn't be in danger of me getting my hands on. So, naturally you'd give it to him."

Duchess couldn't help the slump of defeat that overtook her shoulders. And Alice knew the Red Knight had hit the nail on the head. If Duchess didn't cooperate with him, than he'd kill Alice and her probably as well. This situation completely sucked. At least Carol wasn't in danger. Alice just prayed the woman had woken up long enough to hear the Red Knight had taken them. Maybe she could send one of the guards, if they weren't dead, to warn Hatter of their predicament. It was a far cry of hope, but she'd hold on to it like a thirsty leech.

The boat bounced over the dark water as it sprayed up in Alice's face. The wind whipping against her was almost as chaotic as her heartbeat, but it was also freezing now. Her body convulsed into shivers beside Berns who now had the knife resting in his lap. Alice didn't think it would take much for him to snatch it up and press it against her throat again, even though his thoughts seemed preoccupied somewhere else. He just had that aura of power about him. She reached up feeling her neck, and was sure the small nicks he'd left from before were dried up by now or washed off from the mist of water.

The Red Knight was standing at the wheel, circling it around as they began to slow towards a cove. Duchess had gone completely white, dreading whatever was about to happen. Alice probably looked the same, when she thought about it. The boat slowed to a lethargic float and shortly bumped into a slant of mud and leaves. The knight easily hopped down to pull the boat ashore. Without hearing a sound beside her, Berns was right next to the man, knife sheathed, pulling on the metal edges. Jesus, the guy was eerily slick.

As soon as they tided the boat to a nearby tree branch, the Red Knight walked over to Alice's side. "Help Duchess out Berns. I've got this one."

Her insides clenched and her blood ran like ice. Alice wanted to scream, to run, to hit him…anything. Her eyes clamped shut as he wrapped his arm around her waist dragging her out. When her tennis shoes touched the soft, wet ground, his mastered conceited laugh couldn't be mistaken. He loved having the ability to scare her so effortlessly. It was like a game for him. And Alice was losing.

"Did I tell you, you look absolutely sexy in that green dress my sweet?" he whispered for only her to hear. He leaned down to plant a sloppy kiss on her mouth, but Alice lunged back in his arms as far as she could go, causing his lips to mash against her chest instead. Big mistake. The feel of his touch made the shivers start up again. After a torturous moment, the knight pulled his head back up, "Ah, you're so delicious Alice. Nipples firm and erect just for me. Temptation." He laughed again before leaning in for another taste of her. Oh God, the coldness from the water and wind had made certain parts of her anatomy harden and he thought it was for him? Preposterous. _Not in this lifetime, buddy! _

Berns cleared his throat as Alice tried to shove the knight away. "Sir, we best be getting on. Dawn is approaching. We don't have much time."

The Red Knight grumbled unintelligently in Alice's chest before dragging himself away. "You're right Berns. Take Alice…Duchess, you go first. And I'll know if you're taking us on a goose chase."

And with that callous order, they started through the forest once again to the White Knight's kingdom. Alice hoped Charlie was there, but then again she wanted him safe if he really did have the ring. And if the Red Knight got his hands on it…they'd all probably be dead soon. The weight of reality pressed down on her as she forced her feet to work, with this time Berns holding her by the arms from behind. This was going to be a long, unbearable trek to their certain doom. Alice could feel it in her aching bones.

_AN/ Lord my heart was pounding just writing this chap. Haha What did ya think? Thanks reviewers! Btw, my goal is to hit one hundred reviews ) ~Eisac_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

The gushing blood that had veiled most of Drew's forehead and down his right cheek had lessened to a now sticky consistency. He'd heard head wounds always seemed much worse than they really were, but when Samuel had rammed the butt of his knife on Drew's crown and all that blood started pouring down his face, he damn near had a heart attack. At first the pain was so piercing, he thought the man had sliced his brain right in two, but realized—after coming to face down in the ground a few minutes later—it was only a bad gash. The blood was already on the verge of drying without even putting pressure on it like Carol would have made him do. But he didn't have time to play doctor. He had a war to win.

It was expected of his father to be a no show. That was his approach to any situation…_make others do the dirty work for you_. Drew had been doing some of that dirty work himself for years. Well, enough was enough. After what the knight made him do to poor, sweet Carol, he would have no more of it. He'd washed his hands of his father the day he killed his mother and he washed himself of him now.

There was only one thing left to do and that was, kill the Red Knight and Drew's nightmare of a life would be finished. He'd be free to do as he pleased, which would constitute as a historic change long been prepared for. He knew Hatter and Jack felt the same about killing his father. Drew could see it in Hatter's eyes as he swung his sword in an almost mindless state, gutting and gashing flesh with every strike.

Even though they were outnumbered, they weren't exactly losing. However, they weren't exactly winning either. Both sides had taken significant hits to their throng of men and a foray of scattered bodies, some dead, some barely living, littered the grass. Groans of pain or shrieks prior to that fatal blow before slumping to the ground, echoed over the hills reaching the contours of the outer woods. Mother Nature's hazed breath carrying over to settle around them as they fought, drinking vehemently the seeping bloodshed down to her roots.

Drew had hoped it wouldn't be a massacre. Some of these men he'd practically grown up with. The last thing he wanted to do was kill familiar faces. Many of them didn't reflect the same views as his father did, but only conceded to follow out of fear for their own lives. If they thought they had a choice, they wouldn't be here fighting.

They needed to be saved just as any catch in the clutches of the Red Knight. Drew wasn't an idiot though. He was aware of the handful of men that agreed and relished alongside his father's violence he sought after. But the only way he knew to free these people, the ones he'd call his friends, was to leave. And find the knight.

Drew dashed out of the way when a man named Larry came running past him with his sword over his head and mouth gaped open like a dead fish, crying out. He'd apparently recognized Drew and was ticked he'd switched sides on them. Larry was one of the firm believers in the knight's cause. And was also unaware of the martial training Drew had had from childhood into adulthood…a necessity when expected to take the place as future Red Knight. Or had been before the knight realized he had no intention of taking that place.

Drew kicked Larry's knees from behind, dropping him to a crawling position. "Larry, don't make me do this."

"You betrayed your father. You aren't worthy!" His head snapped up and the man lunged for Drew.

Drew didn't wait. Begrudgingly, he reached for the man's skull sprinkled with graying coarse curls and snapped it quick and painlessly to an awkward angle. Drew's stomach turned squeamish at the feel of popping bones under his fingers. The man instantly became heavy deadweight in Drew's arms. He laid him down gently, sending a quick prayer of forgiveness to the heavens and turned to find Hatter and Jack. They needed to know he was leaving to search for his father. Drew refused to kill any more of his own brainwashed people.

oo

It wasn't until Hatter stopped his punching fists, took a deep breath and steadied his temper when he heard Drew yelling for Jack. It didn't take long after finding out he was leaving to decide Hatter was going with him. He couldn't understand why it had taken this long to realize the knight had probably gone after the women. For Alice? He didn't know, but he'd been lucky the first time finding her just before the knight could do any permanent damage. Hatter didn't want to be late this time either.

The prickles on the back of his neck told him that Alice was in trouble. And this time he'd decided to listen to those instincts, which is why he was standing in front of the manor now with Drew.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Hatter said bursting through the doors behind Drew.

"Neither do I. Where are Jack's men?" he asked tossing his gaze this way and that around the room. Not even the bodies of his men were around. It was mind boggling.

"Maybe they're up on the top floor?"

Drew nodded his head as they raced around the corner to the elevator. It would be much quicker, but Hatter hoped they wouldn't miss anyone important taking the stairs.

As soon as they reached the top, Hatter practically ran straight for the door where they'd left the women locked inside. No guards here either, Hatter ground his teeth. This didn't look good at all. Something was amiss. Without hesitating or knocking Hatter pulled the door wide open and wasn't really surprised to find it unlocked, but what did surprise him put Drew in hysterics.

"Carol! Oh god!" he screamed running and dropping to the floor. The tiny woman was curled on her side passed out on the carpet, one arm draped over her rounded stomach as if to protect it as she fell. Her legs were pointed towards a small hole in the wall room that had been hidden behind a drape. The woman must have been hiding in there.

"Is she alright?" Hatter quickly glanced into the room to make sure it was empty before coming to kneel beside Drew. His heart was completely lodged in his throat. There was no one else in the room.

"I don't know," he snapped at him. "Carol, baby? Come on now, wake up." He patted her flushed cheeks and nearly cried with relief when she moaned and whispered his name.

"Drew? Is that you?" It was a pitiful excuse for a voice. It was more like an airy sigh.

"I'm here darling. Please wake up for me." Hatter could see the man's nerves were returning to a more controlled level. His on the other hand were nowhere near normal and wouldn't be until they found Alice and Duchess. "Tell me what happened," Drew gently demanded as he sat her up.

"I was…t-taking a nap in that room. My back was hurting and I needed to rest." She made a little cough, shaping her slight hand in the shape of an "o" to block it. She was so unbelievably frail looking, Hatter was afraid if he helped her up she'd crumble to pieces in his hands.

"Go on," Drew urged. After getting her to a standing position, which wasn't really true, considering Drew had to hold most of her weight until he got her to a chair and sat her down.

She leaned back massaging her brow. "I heard voices. Male voices," she corrected herself. "I knew it couldn't have been the guards cause they hadn't been at the door for awhile. Or we thought they hadn't."

"I didn't open the door, just in case. I knew if it was safe, Duchess wouldn't have closed it to begin with." Carol's eyes began to water, making Drew frantic to console her.

"It's okay honey. What happened next?"

She took a deep breath and continued, "I stood up and pressed my ear against the door hoping to hear what they were saying. There were two of them and one I recognized immediately. It was him…" Carol burst into freely flowing tears now as Hatter's worst fears were realized. "He took them! The Red Knight took them and I couldn't stop him. I was afraid."

Drew held her to his chest, rubbing her arm soothingly, "You did good Carol. Everything will be fine. Don't you worry babydoll, we'll get them back." When she'd somewhat contained her sobbing, Drew asked how'd she end up on the floor.

Carol gave a humorless chuckle, "Shows you how brave I am. When the voices were gone, I came out and saw an empty room and the door slowly closing back in place. I wanted to run after them, but I freaked out. I felt like I was back in that dark cell all by myself." Carol shuddered. "I don't really remember much after that. Just you calling my name." She buried her face in Drew's shoulder and breathed a shaky breath.

Hatter was glad she wasn't hurt, but he had to know where the knight took Alice. "Carol, did you hear where they were going?"

She peeked out from under Drew and studied the carpet a minute. Her eyes popped open and said, "Something about a White Kingdom."

Of course. He knew they hadn't gone back to the train yards because he and Drew would have run into them. The knight must be taking them to Charlie. "Why would he go see Charlie? He wouldn't want to kill him just for being the only living White Knight…would he?"

Drew pondered the notion and shook his head, "I don't think so. When my father sets his mind to something, he doesn't deviate. Charlie must have something he wants. My guess would be the stone of Wonderland."

"That's why he took Duchess too. She's the one who gave it to him and probably knows where it is," Hatter concluded and jumped up, heading for the door. "Come on! If we hurry maybe we can catch them before he gets the ring."

"I can't leave Carol. You go, I'll get word to Jack what's going on." Drew stood a moment leaving a trembling Carol in the chair. "Good luck." He shook his hand.

"Thanks, I fear I might not have it this time."

"You better hurry then." Hatter watched him return Carol in his arms as he whipped around and raced out of the room.

He got the horrid sense of déjà vu as he prayed he'd get to Alice before anything bad happened to her or Duchess for that matter. It seemed like every time he turned around, the Red Knight had his claws on his woman. Well, this was going to be the last time, because the Red Knight's future lies six feet under before Hatter lets that happen again.

_AN/ I've had a few small details to work out, and I may have more chapters left to write then I originally thought. So, good news for you guys! :) Thanks for reading! ~Eisac_


	22. Chapter 22

_AN/ couldn't resist moving along with the story. :) ~Eisac_

Chapter Twenty Two

It took all Duchess had to force herself to breathe. She had tried stalling the Red Knight by taking her time bringing them to the White Kingdom, but he'd continually shoved her along. Duchess really wasn't all that familiar with the way. She'd only been there a handful of times, including the couple right after Jack had been named King of Wonderland, but shortly thereafter she'd thought as well she stay behind since Jack only visited to keep up with what Charlie was doing and talk business. She was fairly certain the business had something to do with situations such as the one they'd found themselves in presently. They'd be so lucky, she mused. The last time she'd trekked through the trees had been with Alice and Hatter, fearing for Jack's life. This time she feared for her own as well as Alice's

"How close is it?" the knight barked with another shove at her shoulder. She figured a nice size bruise was forming where his hard, devilry fingers kept poking on her skin. The sun had already risen, casting oranges and pinks through the cracks of the canopy above their heads. It was still rather dark at the bed of the trees, but Duchess could clearly see her attackers now. She didn't ignore the frustrated edge the man, holding Alice, had in his walk, as if he didn't want to be here. As long as he kept his knife at his hip, Duchess didn't care what he felt.

"It shouldn't be too much further," she lied. Well, technically it was just over the hill, but Duchess was hesitant because once they crossed it, their lives would be over. Once the Red Knight found out that Duchess had no idea what Charlie had done with the ring, he'd kill her as fast as that. She had an idea the knight wasn't planning on killing Alice, so she was safe for now. But Duchess needed to figure something out before they reached Charlie's camp. If he was there, she might be able to make him a distraction for Berns while she attacked the knight. Maybe they could take both men down and save the ring and themselves and everyone would live happily ever after. And pigs can drive cars, she groaned in defeat.

Charlie would be too afraid to take on Berns. Hell, she was afraid take on the giant. He was so massive Duchess figured the guy ate whole children for breakfast. There was no way Charlie could stand up to him and live.

If Charlie wasn't at the camp, well then, her luck had finally run out for good. Unless the Jabberwocky came out to play, there was nothing else she could do. With resignation, she began a more quickened march up the hill. If she was going to end this once and for all, it needed to be done quickly for her sanity.

"I think it's just over the hill here." The Red Knight didn't let Duchess get too far away from him just in case she decided to escape and bring the Calvary, she figured.

"This better not be a trap or I'll have your head mounted in my living room."

Duchess gulped as he snagged her arm and led her as if he knew exactly where he was going. He did mean to kill her. She held her tears back not wanting to look weak in front of the man. If this was her destiny, then she'd face it head on.

oo

The small camp looked just the same as it had before, only this time there was no singing Charlie cooking Borrego by the fire, feeding it twigs. There wasn't even a fire. The ash was cool and looked days old. His hammock swung back and forth in the breeze and Alice noticed his little teddy bear he slept with was missing as well. Where was Charlie, Alice wondered. The man had completely disappeared on them. She hoped he hadn't found a new hiding place or maybe she did. He'd be safe. But they needed the ring and Alice had an alarming suspicion that Duchess had no idea where he had stashed it. And if the Red Knight didn't get what he wanted, then she could start shoveling the dirt to prepare her grave.

Alice cringed as the knight tossed Duchess to the ground and loomed over her like a predator. "Now my beauty…where is the White Knight or more importantly the ring?"

Duchess didn't say anything, the fear in her eyes clear of what he meant to do if she didn't tell him. "I'll ask it again. The ring Duchess?"

The Red Knight popped his knuckles and leaned over as if to strike her. Duchess shot her arm out to protect herself and hollered, "It's with Charlie!" "It's on his person."

Alice didn't know if that were true, but it stopped the knight from hitting her. "Where is Charlie," he asked remaining his ready stance over her in case any physical force was needed.

"I'm not sure," she winced, preparing for his strike, but it didn't come.

"We'll have to wait for him to join us then."

Alice could sense Berns' agitation behind her as he huffed, "We don't have time to sit around a camp fire, singing songs." She was stunned by his boldness. Alice had never seen anyone speak to the knight as he had and survive without a lashing or something. Although, Alice hadn't been around the man long enough…thank god.

"What choice have we? We could torture the…_queen_," he said with a sneer, "Until she talks."

Berns shook his head, "Let's just get back with the others. This is obviously a dead end."

Alice had a snippet of hope for a split second until the knight shouted, "No! We need the damn ring and I won't leave without it!"

"Then you're a damn fool."

Alice began shaking in Berns' arms as the Red Knight parted from Duchess and sauntered over to them. If they began fighting, she would be directly in the line of fire.

Berns didn't back down as the knight stood chest to chest with Alice sandwiched between them. He wasn't touching her, but if she even twitched a muscle he would be. "If I just forget about the ring," the knight hissed through his teeth. "Then I'm less likely able to control Wonderland. I need it."

Alice felt Berns' right arm twitch as if he meant to grab for his blade, then thought better of it. The knight had caught the movement too and narrowed his eyes. If Alice hadn't of cringed back against Berns, the knight would have dove for the man. But he stopped himself realizing she was there as well. The rage burning in his hollow eyes dimmed slightly as he glanced down at her and then to Berns' hands clasped around her. The Red Knight snatched Alice by the wrist and pulled her away from Berns. "From now on keep your hands off my queen," he snapped and stormed off back towards the hill with Alice in tow, the ache from his grip throbbing. "Bring Duchess. It's obvious no one has been here for awhile and don't think for one second I'm giving up my search for the ring, Berns."

oo

It seemed to take twice as long on the route back as it had getting there, the knight thought. It could have been because he was leading them, but he didn't give a damn. He was still fuming over Berns standing up to him as if he didn't know what the hell he was doing. Of course he knew what he was doing. The knight always had a reason for everything and it wasn't his fault the man was too stupid to understand that.

He'd almost completely lost it when Alice had cowered back into Berns like he would protect her instead of the other way around. Berns had done nothing to gain her trust and Alice knew the knight had a weakness—unfortunately—for her. So he wasn't going to kill her. It would have been unfortunate if she'd gotten hurt in the tussle, but he couldn't understand why she didn't cower into him instead. He'd tried lending her a nice room to sleep in until she'd fought him, he'd dined her and given her his full attention…things he'd never taken the time to do for a woman before, not even Drew's mother. Why couldn't she see how much he did for her?

Well, if she was going to shrink from him every time he came near than he'd give her something real to shrink from as soon as they had a moment alone. It irked him to feel her trembling as he pulled her over the uneven ground with tree roots sticking up and logs covered in insects. If the ground wasn't so wet and nasty, he'd lay her down right here and show her what it means to be afraid of him. But Berns and Duchess were following not far behind and he didn't want an audience.

Just as he tugged Alice to her feet after tripping over a group of rocks nestled beside a tree, a distant growl rumbled to their ears. "What was that?" he asked pulling Alice to his side.

She listened for the noise again and when it sounded, her eyes popped open wide. "The Jabberwocky."

He'd only vaguely remembered his father mentioning the beast, but he'd dismissed it as a children's tale. He never had time for such nonsense, but to find out it was true. The Red Knight wondered what else his father had warned him about was true, but then shrugged it off. The beast sounded far away and they would make back to the boat before it had time to trouble them.

"Don't worry about it, my queen. It won't have time to bother us. Come." As he brushed a kiss on her forehead, felt her shiver, then hurried her along, a loud snapping twig came from the other direction.

The knight knocked Alice to the ground behind him, crouched down preparing himself and hollered for Berns. The man took his time getting to the knight's side. He'd remember that later and think up a nice punishment for Berns, such as slicing off a couple of those meaty fingers of his that'd been touching Alice. But right now, he wanted to find out what made that noise. "It came from the northeast. I'll go this way," the knight pointed to the right. "You go that way."

Both men set off, stepping lightly in opposite directions, but what they didn't expect was Hatter to jump out from behind a tree and knock the daylights out of Berns, sending him skidding on the ground. _Bastard had come to stop him again!_ The Red Knight growled at the top his lungs and ran back to Alice. Hatter wouldn't take her from him a second time. Over his dead body. She was his.


	23. Chapter 23

_AN/ So sorry this took a few days! I was really busy this weekend, mom's birthday, football, labor day...ya know. Anyways, good chapter. Hope you guys love it! ~Eisac_

Chapter Twenty Three

As much as Alice tried, the shaking of her fingers wouldn't settle. It wasn't like her to be such a wimp, but there was just something about the Red Knight that made every ounce of intellect or bit of training she'd ever had on defensive strategies go out the window. Maybe it was that freaky hypnotic stuff he'd pulled on her earlier making it hard to fight back. She didn't know, but right now all she cared about was making it out alive for Hatter's sake. The look of pure horror plastered on his bloodless, pale face was agony. If Alice could do anything, it would be to wipe it right off his handsome face.

The Red Knight had her back mashed against his chest, using her as a shield from Hatter. _Coward_, she fumed. What kind of a knight was he? Obviously a complete contradiction to his name, that's for sure.

"Please don't hurt her or I swear I'll…" Hatter inched up closer to the knight, but he wouldn't let him gain any footage as the knight stepped with her back.

"Or what? You'll kill me? I don't think so." The knight snapped her tighter against his chest, purposefully antagonizing Hatter as he sniffed the side of her neck enthusiastically like a food critic about to devour a delicious meal. Alice couldn't hold back the slight whimper from escaping; her head whipping away from his. He was disgusting, everything about him. "Mmm, I know you've come for her, but what makes you think I'm going to let you take this savory morsel from me a second time?" "She is my queen and every king needs a queen."

Hatter laughed with no humor reflected in his voice, "You call yourself a king? That's absolutely ridiculous. You're no more fit to be king, than your little minion, Samuel, is alive."

The knight studied him a moment before responding, "You lie! He's not dead!"

Alice noticed the unyielding glitter in Hatter's eye and realized instantly he was lying, but the Red Knight didn't know Hatter as she did. He'd probably believe him and even though the knight didn't say anything, Alice could tell he assumed Hatter told the truth. A fetid breath bounced off the nape of her neck in disappointment. The next breath a bit sharper. "Inconsequential. This conversation is over. I'm taking Alice back to the kingdom where she belongs."

For a split second Hatter was desperate; then managed to control himself before the knight noticed anything was amiss. "You'll never see the stone of Wonderland if you leave now."

The knight whipped back around, "What do you know of its whereabouts?"

"I guess you will just have to stick around to find out," he flashed his white teeth cockily.

"Bastard! Tell me where the ring is or… precious Alice here will get hurt," the knight shot his own cocky grin at Hatter.

Alice did not like how this standoff was fairing. Especially with her stuck in the middle as the choice of torture. It was not her desire to be the main event.

"If you let her go, I'll tell you."

The knight's lean fingers tightened around her, obviously not what he wanted to hear. "Why not tell me, then I'll let her go, eh?" This was getting them nowhere! If the knight would just slacken his grip just a pinch, she could slip from his hands like butter. Alice caught her breath as she thought her prayers had been answered, but the knight had only loosened one hand to snake it around her throat. Slowly his fingers trailed to the material edge of her green dress, dangerously close to more sensitive areas. She gulped, preparing herself for what would inevitably come next and waited. The satisfaction in his voice clear, "However," he crooned, "I could just take her with me anyways and get the ring later. It'd be such a shame to let something so delicious go, don't you think?"

The burning hatred Hatter was showing for the knight was so fierce, Alice was even afraid of what he might do. When the knight slipped his hand to palm one of her breasts, her attention was no longer able to focus on anything else. His lean fingers massaged her areole making Alice feel sick to her stomach. She bit her lip and tried her best not to cry, but it all ended quickly in a whirling blur.

Despite the piercing headache forming at her temples and the sharp pain radiating on her forearms from catching herself, the fall to the ground hadn't been that bad. She was away from the Red Knight and that was all she cared about. The flesh of her left breast was still ablaze where his hand had been. Alice scrambled to get further away from the startling male grunts and looked back realizing what had happened.

Hatter had practically run the knight down, trying to pummel the guy as he shoved Alice out of harm's way. The men were rolling on the ground back and forth as the knight screamed for Berns to help.

Alice had completely forgotten about the other man with Duchess. Where were they? She glanced around and spotted them across a small clear patch of grass. Duchess looked terrified while Berns was just staring down at the knight as if he were an obnoxious child with no intentions of helping or even moving.

Hatter punched his right fist down to the knight's face, but missed hitting the dirt underneath where it had laid. Even though the knight tended to be a brave-less oaf, he could move like a coiling snake, striking. Fast enough for Hatter to keep misjudging his aim. The Red Knight nailed a foot into Hatter's gut, pushing him away and jumped up in a crouch. "Kill me Hatter and my men will make sure it's the last thing you ever do!"

Before Hatter could gain his balance and retaliate, the knight snagged a rock the size of a softball near his feet. Alice screamed when the rock smacked onto the side of Hatter's head. A line of blood trickled the length of his scalp. As he slumped to the ground, so did Alice's stomach. All hope of making it out alive buried itself with Hatter's limp body.

"Come Alice," the knight said, out of breath. "We leave at once."

The man was insane. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" She wanted to run to Hatter, but she dare not for fear of what the knight might to do to them if she did.

"Alice! If I have to force you…believe me as soon as we are alone you'll regret it. I promise you. There won't be a place on your body that won't hurt, now come!"

A warm wind caressing her skin soothed the icy blood of her veins. The last thing Alice wanted to do was go with him, but if she didn't she shuddered to think what the knight had planned. Probably much, much more than just rape her.

Alice lifted her chin and took a shaky step towards the man. She didn't miss the exultant gleam in his eyes as she walked the path to disaster. His path. "Come to me my sweet." She could do this. The burning tears rolling down her cheeks were unstoppable. The movement of Hatter's tan jacket from long deep breaths was reassuring, he was at least alive. She stepped around him, almost panicking when he was no longer in sight, but knowing the Red Knight would leave him alone now that the focus was on her, gave her the courage to keep going.

As he held out a hand for her, suddenly a deep groan bellowed a short distance away from the Red Knight's back. The knight cringed inside himself, pulled his hand back and slowly turned. What they were seeing would have made anyone fly into panic.

The Jabberwocky was running, neck outstretched, teeth snarling, eyes red hungry for a kill and he was heading right for them. Her heart was pounding and her headache almost too hard to ignore, but she did her best. The ground beneath her feet rumbled and shook with each step the monster took as if in protest of its weight.

Alice managed to brush the shock from her already hazy thoughts and drop to Hatter. She shook his shoulder; he made a tiny groan, but didn't open his eyes. The Jabberwocky was getting closer. If she didn't move him now, they'd both probably be swallowed whole. This wasn't the first time she'd dealt with this creature, but she didn't want to stick around to deal with him again.

Pulling Hatter out of the Jabberwocky's path was much easier said than done. Every time she tugged his arm and moved him an inch, his torso or legs would snag on a tree root or rock or grass. The tears were still streaming and everything seemed blurred. Come on Alice, she encouraged herself.

Alice had seen the Red Knight sprint away at the first sight of the Jabberwocky; between trees, stumbling over upheaval roots, yelling for Berns to rescue him. But she paid no never mind to him, Hatter was more important. She gave a great tug hoping dragging him wouldn't cause his head injury any further damage, but then his body gave way and moved a little easier. Alice glanced up and saw two burly arms holding Hatter at the waist and Duchess at his feet.

"What are you…?" she looked at Berns in stunned confusion.

"Red can fend for himself. I never liked the guy anyways," he shrugged and helped her get Hatter moved.

Because of the knight's screams, the Jabberwocky decided to follow that mesmerizing, eerie noise instead of coming after them. It was moving away, thankfully.

After managing to get an unconscious Hatter leaned up against the huge tree trunk, he'd popped out from earlier, Alice peeked around the tree and gasped when she saw far to the southwest, the Jabberwocky catching up to the knight. His long legs were no match for the Jabberwocky's build.

The knight sailed over logs and whipped in different directions trying to throw the beast off, but he wasn't lucky enough. Not even to fall into a trap made by Charlie like she and Hatter had been over a year ago.

The growl the Jabberwocky made in satisfaction as it snagged the Red Knight's abdomen inside its mouth was unforgettable. Alice knelt down and covered her ears hoping to block out the sound of horrified shrieks, ripping flesh and cracking of bones as the monster bit into the knight. A sickening gurgle of blood gushed before his body went limp in the creature's mouth. His screams were silenced, just like that.

The chill bumps running up and down Alice's spine, made her shiver uncontrollably. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep from going into a seizer of trembles or shock. The last thing she wanted was the Jabberwocky to notice them and come for dessert.

The acknowledgement of what just happened hit her like a freight train. The Red Knight was dead. She'd seen his broken body as the Jabberwocky feasted. They might still be in danger, but never again would Alice fear of being taken by the Red Knight. Never again would she worry about Wonderland. Hatter was safe. They all were. Alice closed her eyes and took the first real breath since they'd come to Wonderland. They weren't out of this yet, but she could finally breathe.

_AN/ what a relief right? Don't worry though, more chapters to come! ~Eisac_


	24. Chapter 24

_AN/ Sorry for the wait again. I will try to start writing like I was before. Enjoy! ~Eisac_

Chapter Twenty Four

As soon as Alice managed to get her head to stop spinning from almost hyperventilating, she noticed the Jabberwocky wasn't leaving. It'd finished its feast of the Red Knight leaving the remains for the vultures eagerly waiting in the peaked surrounding branches for their taste of flesh, but the beast was merely standing there swaying a bit. It made a low growl, before stomping painfully slow towards them.

They were still huddled behind a large trunk and there was no way it could see them, unless it could smell them. Maybe by blood? Hatter was bleeding some, but not enough to draw it to them like a shark in water. She didn't know why the beast traipsed with heavy footsteps directly at them as if it knew.

Alice wanted to grab Hatter and make a run for it, but Berns predicted her plans and held her down, shaking his head. His big warm hand left her arm and put one finger up to his lips, signaling them to stay quiet, and glanced at Duchess as well. They didn't move or even breathe.

Why didn't it leave? For goodness sakes the creature wasn't that smart, Alice fumed.

Hatter's head rolled to the side as he made a slight moan, although he didn't wake up. Alice pressed her palm to Hatter's head to keep him still and maybe keep the pain at bay; they waited to see if the creature was going to charge for them. Alice knew it heard Hatter.

Sweat glistened over her brow and she bit her lip waiting for it to inevitably attack. It didn't come. Alice poked her head back around and saw the craziest thing she'd seen in a long time. The Jabberwocky had turned left stomping away and for the first time, Alice saw a gleam of white metal on its back she'd missed before from all the chaos. A man's head popped up from between the beast's small wings, his white hair mussed, searching the trees. As soon as he spotted them, Alice almost started crying with relief.

"Charlie." How the heck did he get on that thing?

When Alice took a closer look, Charlie had forged a small leather saddle clipped onto the Jabberwocky's spine, with him in it. He kept trying to hang on to the beast's large black hairs pulling it right towards Alice, but it didn't want to go that way. Alice bit back a laugh and failed miserably.

"What do ya know?" Berns said in amazement.

Charlie snagged the hairs back. The beast growled, but stopped. Charlie slide down and immediately threw up a small raccoon he'd had hook to the saddle. It caught it in the air like a dog and chewed enthusiastically. Alice cringed and couldn't image how it was still hungry after eating the knight.

She wasn't surprised Charlie had pulled this off. It would be just like him to try to train a Jabberwocky.

Charlie joined them and glanced around at each one of the wide eyes and dropped jowls before saying, "What?"

"I tried letting you know it was me on the beast, but you were all running about and plus he's rather sensitive with sounds you know…" Charlie shrugged.

Alice was stunned. "How did you manage it?"

"After realizing I wasn't going to catch him in one of my traps, I decided to master the beast," Charlie smiled standing a bit taller.

Berns was just as stunned as she. "And how did you master him?"

Charlie brushed him off, "That's a secret I can never reveal. You know, one of those…hush hush."

He turned to face Duchess and bowed his head, "Your majesty." Charlie reached behind him for what looked like a used rag, "I believe this belongs to you. I don't think we have to worry about it getting in the wrong hands now."

Charlie held it out and Alice realized it was his bear he usually sleeps with in his hammock. "What is that for?" she asked.

Duchess laughed and took it from him, turned it over where a small incision had been made. Stuffing was poking out. Duchess dipped her fingers inside and popped out the Stone of Wonderland. "Oh!" Alice almost giggled. She watched Duchess slip it onto her ring finger, remembering exactly how it felt to wear it.

Now that they knew where the stone had been hidden all this time, Alice worried if it really was safe. After all, Berns was still with them. Despite the fact he helped her get Hatter out of the Jabberwocky's way, he had still been a part of their kidnapping. He had even held a blade to her throat! Alice wondered if she really could trust him.

He must have noticed her accusing eyes, because he held his hands up—without his knife—and said, "Don't worry about me. I never liked the bastard. Until Samuel brought me to this fairytale land, I had lived a good life in the real world. I was in the Navy. Sam followed me to a bar when I was on leave, got me drunk, and then dragged me back to this place under Red's orders. I would have left sooner, but the son of a bitch never hinted at how. I could have left the island of course, but not without alarming the knight at my escape. So I stayed, waiting for my chance."

Duchess smirked, "Looks like that chance has come. It didn't feel like you were going to hurt us. I guess you just had to scare us for the Red Knight."

He nodded his head, "I had to make it look convincing, but no, I wouldn't have really hurt you."

Alice rubbed the small scratches he'd made with his knife on her neck. They weren't painful, but they did burn some when she touched them. It definitely could have been much worse, she thought. And was grateful they weren't. Hatter was in much worse shape after fighting the knight and they needed to get him back to the manor.

"Come on guys. Help me get Hatter to the boat."

Charlie bowed at the waist, "I shall assist you with him and then I take my leave on my noble…dragon?"

Alice smiled, "Yes, he might come in handy later."

oo

When Hatter awoke, he wanted nothing more than to slip back into the quiet, soothing darkness he'd roused from. This consciousness was so ear splitting painful, he thought his head might burst any second. He vaguely remembered voices whispering about the Stone of Wonderland and the Red Knight, but he wasn't sure. He couldn't figure out what had happened. Did he kill the knight or had the knight killed him? Was he now floating off somewhere in Wonder heaven? If he was dead, he didn't think there would be so much pain. There was just supposed to be bliss, not a headache so prominent he wished he was dead.

If only he could remember. But the more he tried, the worse he felt. His eyes felt like they were even pulsing with pain. As soon as he groaned in agony, a cold, wet compress blanketed his head, like aloe to a burn. It was so incredibly wonderful; he immediately could feel a difference. Pressure released. There remained a steady stream of pain, but it was more subdued.

Regrettably he opened his eyes. He'd much rather go back to sleep, but everything in him said he needed to wake up. At least for a little while. The room was bright, white ceilings and prisms of color edging his sight. And then the most gorgeous pair of bright blue eyes he'd ever seen glided into view. He recognized those eyes. Alice!

Everything began rushing back to him all at once. He had been fighting the Red Knight, when that scumbag knocked the side of his head with a rock. She shot to a sitting position startling Alice, knocking the wash cloth off his forehead. "What happened?" he practically yelled, trying to ignore the nauseating dizziness lapping through his brain.

Alice pushed his bare shoulders back down onto the bed where he lay. "Calm down. Everything is fine." As soon as his spinning head fell back to the pillow, she kissed his lips softly and too quick. But it felt good and he wanted to kiss her again. She laughed and shook her head. "Hatter, you need to rest. You have a bad knot on your head. I was worried you'd never wake up."

He wanted to assure her he was fine, but didn't know what to say. He wouldn't really know how bad he was himself. Hatter wasn't a doctor. He felt the blood drain from his cheeks and swallowed hard. "Oh, I'm sorry Hatter. I didn't mean to scare you. You are going to be well in a jiffy. Carol took care of you. You know she's had some medical training, and says there might be a slight concussion, but you were going to make it just fine," Alice said, replacing the cloth to his forehead. Again he felt that rush of cool relief. He sighed and sunk back into the bed.

Before he could let the darkness take over again, like it was struggling so hard to do, Hatter had to ask one more question. "What happened to the Red Knight?"

As soon as he saw the pained expression on her face, he wanted to shake her until she told him what happened. Alice toyed with her fingers as if trying not to think about the memory and whispered, "He's dead."

Well, Hatter hadn't expected that answer. "How?" he asked.

"Jabberwocky," she said, and didn't need to say more. Hatter knew by her face what that meant and relaxed even further knowing he wouldn't have to worry about the knight putting his hands on Alice again. He could drift off to oblivion and know his woman was safe.

oo

The next time Hatter awoke, he was alone. After everything, he didn't like not knowing where Alice was, but he was feeling good enough to get up without a sensation of a hammer pounding on his skull. A clean navy shirt had replaced his old one that probably had gotten blood all over it; his shoes where at the foot of the bed and his jacket hung by the door. It didn't take but a second to slip them on and walk out into the hall.

No one was there either. He peeked through every door he passed and the manor was like a tomb it was so empty. Hatter called out and waited. No answer.

His pulse spiked and worried something must have happened. But Alice wouldn't leave him behind, he was sure. They must be in the _face's_ meeting room, he thought and walked with determination towards the elevators, where he knew at the other end was the entrance.

As he passed the silver elevators, he finally saw someone. Drew. "Where is everyone?" he asked, getting the man's attention.

"You're awake!" he turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

Instantly, the smile faded. "We've got a problem. The knight's dead, but Samuel has decided to take over in his stead. I always knew that guy was trouble."

"Bloody hell," Hatter huffed. "Where's Jack? What are the plans?"

"Jack's in here," Drew pointed to the council room. "I don't know what the plans are yet, but as soon as Sam heard about my father's death, they've both—sides I mean—decided to…regroup."

"This can't be good," Hatter shook his head and started walking beside him to the doors.

"No, but we've got a few surprises that might have Sam running for his life." Drew had a wide grin, teeth and all now.

As they opened the doors, Hatter saw to his left Alice and Duchess fussing over Carol. He couldn't help the relief surrounding him; until he saw the man that had helped kidnap Alice. Berns was talking to Jack as if he belonged here. Hatter wanted to ring his neck, but resisted. And to his surprise, there was also Charlie, holding a dead raccoon swinging back and forth at his armored side. Lord, what on earth did they have planned?

_AN/ I thought this was kind of funny at the end. Especially Charlie. haha he is crazy. Love him. ~Eisac_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Samuel ran his dirt covered hand through his sweaty hair. It was hotter than hell outside by midday and the last thing he wanted to hear was another man groan in his face at his attempt to prepare for another attack from the suits. He knew he wasn't the Red Knight and couldn't inflict fear in their beady eyes like he could, but dammit, if they only knew it was he—Samuel, the knight's right hand—that did the actual dirty work of killing and sneaking around, the men would jump at his every bark. He was even the one to stab that Nine of Clubs, because the knight didn't have the guts. Damn these fools, he grumbled under his breath. If he didn't hate Jack Heart so much, he'd join with his lot and knock off a few of his own men just to rid himself of this frustration.

A man with dark thick skin from working outside long hours, dirt crusted at the corners of his eyes and sweat glistened his forehead strolled up to him in the thin clothing he wore under his red armor. Which was lying somewhere among the many and bare skinned men chatting and resting instead of working. "Sam, we need some more water. Some of the men look like they might drop like flies any second." He stood there waiting for a response.

Samuel clamped his slick palm until the knuckles were white knots, resisting the urge to whack the man across his stupid face. What did he expect Samuel to do? Pull a bucket from his ass? "There is fresh water about ten minutes on foot in that direction," pointing towards a patch of trees where the sun had been a few hours ago. "Haul it."

Samuel turned to leave, but the man spoke again, causing small spasms of anger tingling up his spine. If he didn't leave soon, they would have another dead soldier on their hands.

"What are we supposed to use to haul it with?" the man asked.

Samuel whipped around, "Hell I don't know! Find something! Use your helmets for Christ's sake!" And with that Samuel marched away from the man before he could respond. Samuel felt his hand release the rubber handle of his sword he hadn't realized he'd grabbed, ready to unsheathe. It had been a close call for the guy and he didn't even know it. If only the Red Knight were here, he wouldn't have to put up with this crap, but there was no telling what that man was up too. He knew the knight wanted the Stone of Wonderland, but it wasn't like him to go long without Samuel's protection. Only, he had to leave someone in charge of the men. And Samuel was someone he trusted entirely.

When Samuel—a punk kid about to be kicked out of his apartment—had first gotten here, the Red Knight had witnessed his relentless rage and instantly took advantage of it. He knew he was being used, but he didn't care because in the knight's kingdom he was free to do whatever he wanted…steal, rape, even murder and no one could stop him. It was like an ungoverned country under the knight, which was kind of ironic since he wanted to take over Wonderland to "rule" it. Ha! What a joke that was. All the Red Knight did was what he pleased, just like Samuel, and only enforced laws on people who prevented him from getting whatever that was. Basically, the Red Knight was the king and everyone else were disposable pawns, including himself. No matter how valuable Samuel's knack for killing was. Someone else was always better…like Berns.

And that really pissed him off, knowing Berns was bigger, more alert, faster with a blade. The Red Knight kept Berns on guard for that purpose; to make sure no one was sneaking up on them because Berns was just better at it. The knight assured Samuel, he needed him for his ruthlessness towards the weaker man, which Berns didn't have, but still that niggling thought of his worth to the knight would soon be spent couldn't be smothered. No matter what he did. He guessed it came with being at the hands of a tyrant.

Samuel surrendered giving the men orders for now and walked up from the valley they'd nestled in to recover from the earlier battle. He wanted to get a look at the manor Jack Heart lived in, in case they would have to raid it. He wanted to see if he could spot its weaknesses, if it had any. Before, he'd have thought there would be many, but after getting a firsthand glimpse at Jack's resilience for survival, Samuel knew there would be few and far between.

Just then a twig snapped to his left and instantly Samuel's sword was drawn. "Who's there?" He rocked on his back foot, ready to swing. "Show yourself!"

A overly perfect looking man with black slick hair, in a black suit and the number "8" with a spade under it on his left breast came from around one of the random trees separate from the blanket of forest not far off north. He gritted his teeth and kept his sword at the ready. "What do you want?"

The man held his hands palms out and walked up close enough for them to talk, but out of the swords reach. "I am here on behalf of Jack Heart, rightful King of Wonderland."

"And?" he prompted.

He watched a as the man's perfect mouth smirked and rolled his eyes, "He wishes to speak with you."

"Why?"

"I do not know that. But I can acknowledge his urgency."

Samuel laughed and sheathed his sword, but didn't take his hand off the handle. "We are at war you idiot. Of course it's urgent." He sighed and glanced back at the sweaty men sitting around in small groups, probably cutting him down at his poor excuse of leading them since the Red Knight wasn't there to do it himself and decided to forget telling them he was leaving. They probably wouldn't notice, much less care that he was gone. "Fine. Take me to him."

oo

Drew paced back and forth in front of Carol making her worry more than was necessary. He didn't want that, but he couldn't help his own concerns. Since Jack made it clear that he wanted to speak with Samuel before anymore fighting happened, Hatter and Alice retired to their room until Jack needed them because Hatter still wasn't exactly well. He put up a good front, but just coming to find them and talking with Jack had exerted the man to complete exhaustion. Hatter would need more rest before anything else happened.

Duchess had taken Charlie to get him settled into a room, but Drew figured she just wanted to find a place for Charlie to keep that dead raccoon he'd brought with him away. Drew had to admit the thing was starting to stink up the entire room. Even his clothes had started smelling like the little beast. Jack made sure Duchess would keep away when this confrontation between he and Samuel took place for her safety.

He wanted to say the same for Carol, but the woman was stubborn. She wouldn't leave Drew's side for a minute, no matter how uncomfortable she was in these stiff chairs. Of course Drew was scared to death of having her in the same room as Samuel, but Berns assured him he'd watch over her when the man came. Considering Berns' past with Sam, he felt minutely better. Minute being the operative word. He still didn't entirely trust Berns, but Jack did and even Hatter had tilted in that direction after hearing how the man helped saved him and Alice. Drew was thankful, but he wasn't sure if this was just a ruse to get inside information for Samuel or an act of truth. Drew made it a point to stay close to Carol just in case. The last thing he wanted was for her or his baby to get hurt. If only the woman would listen.

"Would you relax!" she snapped. He threw his hands up in resignation. "I'm trying!"

She dropped her gaze to her folded hands resting in front of the soft roundness of her belly, trying to hide how much his bite had upset her. He didn't mean to yell at her; he just wanted her safe.

Drew took the seat beside her and captured up Carol's hands in his own. They were cold like little ice cubes, but you'd never hear her complain. God, she was so strong and wonderful and beautiful; he'd fall to pieces if he lost her now. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, honey. I'm just…I don't… If I lost you, I'd be nothing. I love you Carol."

The water that had been veiling her eyes spilt over just like that. "Oh Carol! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head and wiped at them. "It's not you yelling. I just didn't expect, considering our situation and how we…" she gestured to her stomach. "I just wasn't expecting to love you so much either." Carol fell easily into his arms. Drew wrapped her up and held her until he felt he'd explode with the passion and protectiveness he had for this tiny, adoring woman. He knew without a doubt he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, worshiping her, making up for what his father did to her and he'd do anything to see that happen.

A few minutes later they heard a hard knock on the door. Jack sat up straight and ordered them to open the doors. Ignoring the suit in front, Drew immediately noticed Samuel. He looked warn and filthy, but a murderous glint still shown in his eyes. It didn't matter what happened, the man would still be willing to challenge anyone.

Drew quickly assessed Berns, hoping to spot any flinch or signals he'd try to send to Sam. Nothing. Drew saw nothing. He just stood there near Carol's seat, staring at the arrival with burning hatred that seemed sincere. He hoped it was, for all their sakes…especially Carol's. Drew tightened his hold on her and kissed the crown of her head. He could feel her hot breath beating against his chest, the most comforting feeling in the world.

They watched Samuel as he watched them. He winked at Drew and looked at Carol with a wicked grin causing Drew's throat to swell, before marching up to Jack, bowing sarcastically…if Drew had to describe it.

"You rang," he laughed.

Jack just stared, trying to intimidate him. When he realized it wasn't going to work, Jack spoke, "I _sent_ for you so that we may bring this war to an end. Lives have been needlessly lost and I do not wish to lose anymore."

"Huh! Speak for yourself. I've been thoroughly enjoying myself." Samuel stood with one knee bent and his forearm resting on the handle of his sword at his side. Drew always hated how cocky the man acted, but sometimes it seemed to be just an act of protection. To hide his fear or uncertainties.

Jack stood towering over the man, but Samuel didn't falter meeting him. "I think it's a bit late to be so confident sir. You're knight is dead."

"You lie!" Samuel's face began turning an unpleasant shade of red.

"Believe as you will, but know you are on your own," Jack shrugged.

Sam shook his head violently and looked around as if he'd find the Red Knight standing among them and instead spotted Berns. "Berns! What are you doing here?" He shook his head again, "Never mind…tell this man he's crazy. The knight is _not_ dead!"

Berns looked at him with pity, "I saw with my own eyes, Sam. He's very much dead."

"Shit," he said, facing back to Jack. "How?" he demanded.

"Jabberwocky," Jack said.

Samuel breathed in exasperation, "Stupid man." Drew couldn't argue with him on that point, as he watched the play of emotions run across Sam's face intently, unsure what he'd do. Drew understood how much Samuel had enjoyed his position under his father, but without him, there was nothing for the man. The kingdom now belonged to Drew and he could get rid of the man with a snap of his fingers. If the men obeyed him, that is. Not that Drew would enslave them to his every wish as the Red Knight had.

Apparently Samuel had drawn the same conclusions as Drew from the black stare he was searing him with currently. Even Carol stiffened in his arms under it. "I'm sure you have something to do with this," he sneered.

Drew pushed Carol back and stood, inching away from her. If Samuel was going to attack him, he didn't want Carol anywhere near him. Jack moved towards them, but Drew signaled him to stay put. This was his fight. "I wasn't a part of my father's demise, but I must say I'm less upset about it than you seem to be. Ecstatic in fact."

His answer had enraged Samuel all the more, making him draw his sword. Drew didn't have a weapon, but his father had however given him the tools to battle in such a position. One of the few meaningful things his father had done, Drew was thankful for. That and forcing Carol into his life.

"You'll pay for this," Samuel hissed, before raising the lengthy blade over his head. The first swipe of the weapon was obvious and easy to miss. Drew dodged to his left, hearing Carol yelp behind him and then whipped quickly back to his right as Sam swung the sword around again.

Drew felt the rush of air as the blade came inches to the side of his face. He rolled onto the floor and hopped back up near the double doors, breathing heavily. "Come on coward," he taunted. "I'm waiting for you to hit me!"

Samuel bit back his laughter, "You think you are fit to be king? I'll murder you, just as I did your pathetic mother."

Drew stared at him mouth agape. "That's right Drew. Your father didn't kill your mother. He didn't have the balls. It was I and I'll do to you as I did her."

He trotted towards Drew slowly. "You know she never begged for mercy, but she did scream. It was a sound I'll never forget." He was taunting Drew now and it was working. His hands were shaking and rage building taut in his chest. "So delicate," Samuel went on. "So smooth like silk. Just as your dear Carol's will be after I'm through with you." He glanced towards her and smiled a charming smile as if he hadn't just threatened her.

That was it. Drew lost control and ran straight for Samuel, plowing at his waist. The man just laughed as he stumbled backwards. Drew punched his gut to shut him up. He groaned in pain for a second, but retaliated by thrashing his sword towards his back. Thankfully he was too close to the man to get any contact.

Swinging his right fist, Drew knocked the man's jaw hard enough to crack the bone. Samuel cupped it tightly then spit out a cavity infested tooth. The sheer anger Drew saw in the man's expression, made the hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end. Samuel yelled as he pelted forward swinging this way and that with more force than he'd ever seen before.

Drew dodged one hit, then blocked another holding his hands to Sam's clutching the sword. He wasn't giving up, as Samuel wrestled free and swung some more and kept missing. He was getting frustrated and before Drew realized what was happening, Samuel surprised him with a punch to the nose causing blood to spew from his nostrils. The aching pain made his eyes water and the warmth from the blood was relentless. He sank to his knees and held it trying to stop the gushing.

Carol made a chilling scream as the blade sliced into his back, sending him face first into the floor. Blackness swarmed his senses.

When he came too, he heard Carol's constant sobs and inwardly winced. He must have only been out for a minute, because Samuel was laughing and circling his body as if reveling in his victory. Drew felt a warm, slimy line of saliva hit his arm from Samuel spitting on him.

He didn't dare move. Even though Carol thought he was dead and he wanted to assure her he was fine. Drew silently assessed his back. His shirt was sticking to him from more blood probably, but the pain was tolerable. His bleeding nose had eased a bit from clots forming in his airways, which he praised the deck Gods his mouth was open and was getting plenty of air to his lungs that way.

The soft footsteps of Samuel's shoes moved away from him now, towards Carol. If he was going to jump up and make his surprise attack, now would be ideal. He heard her cries stifle a bit. "I won't let you kill me or my baby too," she said through a choked whimper. She was so strong. He was proud of her resilience to cower. And he prayed Berns was really on their side and would protect her.

Drew almost sighed in relief when he heard his voice. "That's close enough, Sam," Berns said.

"Berns? Come on it's just a bit of fun. Remember how much fun we used to have together? You hold her down for me and I'll carve out that baby of hers, while she screams."

"No, I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Neither will I," Jack said. Drew heard his footsteps move closer to the others.

Very subtly, Drew lifted a slit into his right eye that was near the carpet to see where Samuel stood. Drew almost grinned seeing the man's back to him.

As quietly as he could he got to his knees and then his feet. Wiping the blood from his face with his sleeve, Drew crept forward. He knew Berns was aware of his movement behind the man, and Jack and Carol too. He prayed they wouldn't give him away.

Drew was shocked when Carol didn't do anything to indicate his presence, not even a gasp. The woman sat straight and fearful of her predator, Samuel, in front of her. He wanted to applaud her, but he wanted to take this man down first.

His shoes glided over the fuzzy carpet till he stood directly behind him. Samuel had his sword loosely by his side and Drew waited for him to lift it. As Samuel began lifting it, he said to Berns, "Oh well your loss…more fun for me."

The sword was held with Sam's left hand stretched over towards his right shoulder. Before he could thrash it towards Carol, Drew snagged it at both ends with Samuel's head between his arms. Drew yanked it back with every bit of strength he had and felt when the blade punctured through skin. He couldn't see it, but knew the sword was now wedged into Samuel's throat. The man stood there a moment shaking and making noises as if he wanted to speak or breathe but couldn't, before collapsing at Drew's feet. Drew felt like collapsing again himself.

As the bile rose in his throat, he realized he'd never actually killed a man before. He didn't like it. As he stared down at Samuel's now lifeless body pouring blood onto the white carpet, he vowed never to do that again if he could help it. If someone threatened Carol, that was something else, but he couldn't see how Samuel had enjoyed torturing people. It was vile and horrifying.

Finally, like a signal of ending success, his knees buckled from under him. Only this time, Carol was at his side catching him…or in her delicate case, holding him as his weight went where it was gonna go. She smiled through her tears mumbling comforts to him, "Don't worry baby. I'll fix you right up."

He smiled back at her and lifted his hand to wipe the wetness on her cheek, but he felt it smack his chest, falling back as another veil of darkness took over. Dammit. He wanted to hold Carol, but he'd have to wait till his body would let him. He hoped there would be another time to hold her. Drew watched as her lovely smiling face dimmed into black nothingness.

_AN/ Good? Bad? Yes? No? Haha I'm liking the way things are starting to come together and bad guys dying :) ~Eisac_


	26. Chapter 26

_AN/ I know this one took awhile, sorry...it was my birthday yesterday. Woot! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ~Eisac_

Chapter Twenty Six

The metal door closed. Silence filled the room. Jack rubbed his face, feeling the burn in his eyes and weariness in his body from going three days straight without any sleep. Carol and Berns had taken Drew out of the council room to clean him up and see how bad his wounds were. In Jack's experience, they didn't look all that great. Drew would live of course, but it would take months for the gash on his back to completely heal and even then he would bare a vicious scar for the rest of his life.

As soon as Jack's head started bobbing, he jumped up out of his red, heart shaped chair and began pacing in front of it. He couldn't fall asleep. There was still too much to do. He still had to decide what to do about all the Red Knight's men. They were most likely expecting another round of fighting, but that was not going to happen. Either they surrender or leave Wonderland, but Jack was not willing to fight any more; enough bloodshed had occurred over the Red Knight's foolish schemes. Now he's dead, there is no reason for this nonsense.

Just then, one of the metal doors flung open and the Ten of Clubs rushed into the room. He looked nervous as his eyes danced around the room to anywhere except Jack. Jack didn't ignore the fact Ten had been missing for some time, since he'd ordered him to find Charlie. Despite the white knight's arrival, Jack knew Ten had failed to comply and probably been hiding somewhere, not wanting to rejoin the fight or make his flop known to Jack. Whatever the reason, Jack wouldn't punish him or chop off his head like his mother would do. Ten would have only gotten in the way with his lack of warfare skills.

Before Jack could at least argue the man's absence he yelled, "Sir! I bring news of the hospital fire!" Ten rushed forward and bowed at the nucleus of the red chaired semi circle.

Another situation Jack desperately needed repairing to get Wonderland out of the Red Knight's mess. "What news?"

"The fire has been fully extinguished, however, irreparable damage has been done to the building and some lives were lost. They managed to get the upper floors evacuated before the blast, but the people in the medical labs weren't so lucky since it was the chemicals that caused it."

"Who told you this?"

Ten bowed again, this time remaining hunched over staring at the carpet. "Caterpillar, your majesty. He sends his regrets not being of assistance to you in the war, but he knew you would approve his attention elsewhere in regards to the victims of the fire."

Jack exhaled heavily. He was relieved for Caterpillar and the occupants, but this was another depressing loss because of the knight. "Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't have been an assistance to him." Jack crossed his arms and held one hand to the bridge of his nose, pinching it between his fingers. He was so damn tired; he could lie down right there on the floor and probably sleep for days. "Give Caterpillar a message. Tell him if he requests it of me, I can send some men to aid with the victims and the clean up. I realize this is a difficult time for all Wonderland-ers. There are no plans for further hostility, but if the situation calls for it have Dodo ready for my call. I know he can find at least thirty men and have them here in half an hour."

Ten said before rising, "Right away your majesty."

"And Ten," Jack said stopping him at the door. "This time…don't come back until my command is complete."

His face flushed a radish red and didn't say anything as his head nodded in respect. The black material of his robe fluttered behind him and the door slid closed.

With that done, Jack figured Caterpillar wouldn't need his help, but he wanted to make sure he knew it was available to him without hesitation if need be. His men were already stretched thin, but there was always that fear of being incompetent and deficient as King of Wonderland. It was as though his mother's voice rang in his head, what a useless twit for a king he was. Jack couldn't stand to think that. Whatever it took, he would get this kingdom back in order.

At least he had Duchess to facilitate his royal responsibilities. She was always clever when it comes to problem-solving. Jack wondered how she and the others were fairing. He'd go check on them all before visiting Drew. He wanted to give Carol and Berns time to patch him up, before speaking to him about the men that now belonged to the present knight. Which was one of the reason's he'd been putting this off; Jack wasn't sure what Drew's intentions were or how he wanted to go about this. The man was in no shape to handle this. Jack would have to do it for him. He just hoped the men believed him when he told them about their leader's death.

oo

A sweet, soft voice coaxed him awake. A floral smell that was so heavenly bombarded his senses, Drew thought he _was_ in heaven for a second, until the fierce pain, burning deep in his back knocked him straight down to earth with a crash. Damn, he was hurting.

They had placed Drew on his stomach with his head teetering on the edge of the bed where he was sure to breathe easier. There was a thick layer of bandages taped to his shirtless back. Drew tried to push up from the bed, but the smallest shift of his back sent a wave of searing pain down to his toes. As he groaned, Carol immediately grabbed his upper arm, forcing him back to the fluffy cotton sheets. "Please, don't move! You'll start bleeding again." Her fingers loosened around his bicep, where she began rubbing up and down to soothe him. She leaned in closer to his face to get a look at his eyes, lifting each lid. Apparently satisfied, she really looked at him then and smiled. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Drew grunted this time and whispered, "Like I've been split in two."

Her smile faltered and she stuttered out, "W…what about your nose? Does it hurt too terribly?"

From all the spurts and jolts of pain his back was giving him, Drew had completely forgotten the bastard, Sam, had punched the hell out of his nose. All his attention fell to it, testing and examining with his fingers. Another large bandage had been taped there too. It was sore, but felt nice and secure. He couldn't breathe through it yet from the swelling, but the bone at least felt straight. "It's okay," he said.

"Good. I think he just cracked it. Thank God it wasn't shattered. I'm just a pediatrician, not a plastic surgeon," she laughed awkwardly. Even though she was smiling and joking with him, Drew knew she was worried to death about him. Ignoring the pain, he grabbed her hand that was touching his arm and kissed her fingers. Visibly Carol relaxed in the cream fuzzy chair she had scooted up next to the bed. If it hadn't looked so comfortable, Drew would have insisted she lay down on the bed with him, but she seemed okay for now.

The sound of a knock on the door shifted their attention from one another. Jack strolled in with a forced grin on his face and deep bags under his eyes. Drew didn't know if his vision was off from the hit to his nose or if Jack was swaying on his feet, but the man was definitely not standing still. It was almost making Drew seasick to watch him.

"How is he?" Jack asked.

Carol opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when Drew spoke for himself. "I'm fine, just a little cut up." Drew saw the different emotions play across Carol's face; she didn't know whether to laugh at that absurd statement or scorn him.

Jack did laugh however, "I think a gash ranging from your lower back, reaching all the way up to your right shoulder blade is a bit more than a little cut."

Drew sneered and held his tongue. The last thing he wanted to do was get into an argument with the King of Wonderland over something as ridiculous as how hurt Drew really was. It was just he despised being wounded ; unable to protect himself or those he loved, he thought glancing at Carol. It reminded him when he was a child and had done something to cause injury to himself, like break his arm one spring. His father would force him out of bed and purposefully make him practice fighting or just plain beat him for being weak, causing further damage. If Drew couldn't get up off the floor where he laid withering in pain, the Red Knight would kick him until he complied or slipped out of consciousness.

Drew shuddered from the hated memories of his father. He wasn't a little boy anymore. And even better, the Red Knight was gone and he no longer had the odious burden lurking in every shadow around him. Neither did Carol, he thought squeezing her hand he still held.

She must have understood where his thoughts had ventured, because she leaned over and planted a light kiss to his lips and whispered for only his ears, "He can't hurt us ever again."

The first time he'd slipped past the guards to see Carol after their forced night of intimacy, Drew had told her of the nightmare his father was. Not to scare her of course, but to reveal the kind of man he'd been dealing with all his life. Well, no more.

Drew didn't care that his father never wanted him to inherit the kingdom; he was dead and Drew was the only living relation left and he would see to it the Red Kingdom was cleansed of any of his father's clutter, including men that saw as he saw and did as he did. No more sins would be committed under Drew's rule.

Jack cleared his throat when Carol kissed him again, this time with more vigor. Obviously the man didn't want to be an audience, not that Drew blamed him. "Is there something you wanted to say?"

Jack came to stand next to Carol, where Drew could see him better. "Yes, we need to discuss the knight's men."

"They are my responsibility," Drew said matter of factly.

He nodded, "Yes they are your men now, but once they find out their original leader is dead they will…"

"Attack again," Drew finished. He realized Jack would come to that conclusion. "There is something you should know, Jack. Most of those men have been either taken from the real world, like Carol, or subjugated to a rough upbringing as mine has been. I can guarantee most will be relieved their leader is dead, not angered. There have been some that followed in the footsteps of the Red Knight's ways, but I will seek them out and be rid of them."

Carol about jumped down his throat, "You most certainly will not! You must stay in bed and rest if you're to recover from this!"

He tried to reason with her, "Honey, if I don't do something, those men could come after us again. I can't afford to let anything happen to you. I'd die without you."

"You'll die if you go swinging a sword like a barbarian, fighting them. I won't stand by and watch you bleed to death because of stubborn and pigheadedness. Forget it." Carol jerked her hand back and sat rigid with her arms crossed over her chest like an obstinate child.

Drew grinned even though his face throbbed and knew she acted this way because of her love for him, which made it even sweeter. Just as Drew was going to convince her he needed to go, Berns strolled up to the bed. "Don't worry Carol. He won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Drew had to bite his tongue to refute him, then looked to Jack. He shook his head, "I'm sorry Drew, but you are in no condition to be dealing with anyone. Berns and I will go."

"Don't worry, sir," Berns said with a startling show of respect Drew wasn't expecting. "If I go, the men won't question it. I can convince them your reign is for the better of the kingdom." Drew could sense the sincerity in his words.

"Thank you," he said, remembering the day Berns had joined his father's army. "After this is over, if you wish to return home, I won't object."

The room was silent for a minute, before Berns swallowed hard and said, "Thank you. Your kindness means a lot. I realize, under the close watch of the knight, I haven't been the noblest of soldiers, but I never wanted it. Never wanted to hurt anyone. It is a relief to know I'll never be forced to destroy others for the pleasure of one evil man's bidding." Berns looked as though he was going to lean over to whisper something, but instead Drew realized he was bowing; actually bowing to him! Carol had tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I have no more family in the real world and I joined the Navy because there was nothing else for me. If I may, I would be honored to remain in Wonderland at your side."

He held his fist over his heart, a show of respect to only the noblest of nobles. Drew had only seen it done after praying to the Gods and couldn't imagine anyone doing it for him. But here Berns stood fist over heart, ready to serve. "You may stay if you wish it."

"Many thanks, Noble Knight." Berns turned to Jack now and motioned for the door, "Shall we tell the men?"

"Yes, let's inform them of their new leader, whose promised to be a great one."


	27. Chapter 27

_AN/ sorry this took awhile...I've been working on getting a job, interviews and such. By the way I might have one! Yes! But I won't start until late October, so I'll have plenty of time to get the remaining chapters for this story out by then. Good news for you guys. Right? :) Anyways, this chapter was a little hard to come up with, so many different ways I could have taken it, but hope you like! ~Eisac_

Chapter Twenty Seven

Alice chewed on her tongue, not sure how to say what had been plaguing her since Hatter returned to the manor unconscious. She knew there had been some close calls, dangerous escapes and stress up the whazoo, but Alice could see it in Hatter's eyes. Here he had meaning and purpose. Here he was full of life, adventure. He could be who he was meant to be.

Every time she thought about dragging him back to the mundane real world after all was said and done, Alice couldn't shake the feeling it was wrong. The real world was not where he belonged. Hatter had no true friends, as he did here; no family to except his eccentric ways.

When Alice thought about her mother alone in the city, she couldn't just run away to Wonderland to stay with Hatter, abandoning her forever either. She felt like a rag doll in a cruel game of tug-a-war. And she wished both sides could win without ripping her in half.

Just as Alice thought she had gathered enough courage to speak, Hatter did before she could. "What's the matter, Alice? And don't put on that confused look. You know what I'm talking about."

Apparently, Hatter knew her better than she thought. "It's just…" She started to say what she'd been thinking, but lost her courage. Alice just couldn't. If she told him what was wrong, he'd just play it off as if he felt nothing for Wonderland to live with her, but that was not what Alice wanted. She refused to drag him around like a dog on a leash. She quickly mumbled something else that seemed logical enough. "I'm just tired. Of running, of fighting. I want to go home."

After she said it, she wanted to kick herself. It was true, home sounded wonderful, including her own bed, but this was Hatter's home and Alice felt like a selfish child. He wrapped his hands around hers, kissed her forehead and pulled her into his lap on the bed.

Hatter was much better now. The swelling around his head had receded and the knot was noticeable with a wave in the skin, but not gruesome anymore. He looked like normal Hatter; her Hatter. She bit her lip not wanting to cry. Alice had pretended to be the perfect couple for far too long. After their second adventure in Wonderland, she could see this wasn't going to be easy, but she couldn't pretend any longer. Hatter stuck out like a sore thumb in her world; not from his looks, but from his vivacity. It was like sticking a wild horse in a pen the size of a shoebox instead of allowing it to run the terrain free as it should.

Hatter petted the long length of her brunette hair, making her sick with a desire the comforting sensation would last forever and she wouldn't have to make a decision. "Tell me what's really bothering you," he said.

Alice heaved a heavy sigh and turned her head into his shoulder. "No, I can't."

His hand never stopped his tender caresses. "Is it what the Red Knight did to you?'

"No!" She tried to sit up, but Hatter wouldn't let her.

"Is it what happened to me?"

"No," she whispered this time, but knew it wasn't entirely the truth. Not about his head, but it was about him being in Wonderland.

He never lost patience with her. Before, it wouldn't have taken long for him to get frustrated with her stubborn streak, but right now he kept his head and was gentle. "Alice, love. If you don't tell me what's wrong, how can I fix it?"

"That's just it…" she said. "You can't fix this. Only I can, by going home."

Alice didn't think he would understand and she was right. "Well since the knight is finally dead, I'm sure Jack can get everything else under control. We can leave tomorrow if…"

"No," Alice shook her head, pushed out of his arms regrettably and walked away from the bed, leaving a dumbfounded Hatter. "I'm going home. You are staying here, where you belong."

There, she finally said it. Well, more like demanded it, but it was for his own good. She loved him enough to let him go and she would.

"What? What are you talking about? Alice, you are mine and I am yours…if you leave, so do I."

"Not this time Hatter. I can't do this anymore."

Hatter visibly gulped and hesitantly began to speak, "Can't do what? Be with me?"

She shook her head, "I can't force you out of your home. This is where you love to be. It's where your spirit ignites. I know because ever since we've crossed through the looking glass you've been glowing."

He didn't say anything while he mulled over her words as if they tasted sour on his tongue. Slowly getting up, Hatter walked the few paces to stand in front of Alice before speaking. He slid his fingers through her long strands of hair, "When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours, that I'm only happy when you're with me. If I didn't have you, Alice Hamilton, in my life, the real world or Wonderland or Never Neverland, wherever I live…it wouldn't matter, because it would be lonely and meaningless without you. I light up because you are in my life. You just haven't noticed it before. I mean, yes right now Wonderland is full of exciting danger and what not, but I can't go about living this way forever. I'd get an ulcer!" Alice tried to hold back a laugh. "Yes, Wonderland-ers can get ulcers too. So please, don't think for one minute you are going to slip away to the real world without me. I will come looking for you and I will find you Alice. And when I do, you'll regret ever leaving me behind."

Alice pretended to be afraid. "You aren't going to use your sledge hammer on me, are you?"

Despite the lighter mood the conversation had taken, Alice still felt as though she was forcing Hatter to do things he'd regret. And she didn't know what to do about it.

"Of course not," he smirked grabbing hold of her chin with two fingers making her face him. "I have something better in mind." His lips plastered to hers in a rich embrace. He waited patiently for her to soften under his kiss. Alice gave in with a defeated sigh and held on to him as if any moment he might disappear from her arms forever.

oo

Sam's limp body was sprawled out on the metal floor of the Scarab flying over the tree tops of Wonderland. Berns told Jack it might be useful to bring him, in case the men didn't believe that either one of their leaders were dead. He was proof, you could say. Jack didn't care either way if they had Sam's body or not, as long as he could get things under control. He wasn't too keen on losing any more of his men.

Before lifting off the ground, Ten had returned to tell Jack, Caterpillar did not need any help with the hospital fire and he'd pass the message on to Dodo about the extra help if required. Jack prayed they wouldn't need it. If he had any sense at all, he'd trust Berns and Drew to know most of these guys will be relieved to be rid of their tyrant leaders. Maybe, just maybe.

Jack glanced down at the pale remains that was once a vibrate Samuel. The blood around his throat had dried to a dark burgundy leaving a vicious gash to his windpipe open to touch the air; his lips were a purple hue as if he'd been sipping on death's elixir; and the odor of rotting flesh was already beginning to seep out his pores. It almost made Jack retch, being so confined with that smell, but he managed to swallow down the bile and breathe shallow. It wouldn't be too much longer before reaching the valley the men took as shelter.

oo

There wasn't a cloud in sight as the sun was slowly slipping beneath the horizon. Jack wasn't sure if they should have waited until morning to confront them, but it was too late to go back now. He was only a few yards from the groups of men now, with Berns traipsing behind him, Sam slung over his shoulder.

Not one man noticed their approach. Jack could have surrounded them for a sneak attack and they would have never known. It would have been an easy slaughter, but that was not what Jack wanted. These men were victims of the Red Knight, like so many others and deserved a chance as much as the next person.

Small plumes of smoke rose from scattered fires around the camp. Men slumped around the embers as if they couldn't even hold their own heads up from fighting and waiting for more fighting, so long. They've been here days surviving and surely out of food and water by now, without a word from anyone of the situation.

Jack could see the distress in Berns as he gazed upon the men…his men. Berns had to know some of them and empathized with their treatment.

Finally, an older man with a long salt and pepper beard looked up and saw them coming. "Enemies approach!" he yelled and jumped to his feet snatching the sword from the dirt nearby. A few others near the man did the same. They looked tired and ragged in their dirty clothes, but determined to hold their own.

One younger man noticed Berns and quickly rose up from his defensive position, "See men! Berns has captured the King of Wonderland!"

Some men shouted praises; others were leery and unsure what to think. Jack held back his urge to refute the claim, for fear of the men attacking them. Duchess had not wanted him to come alone with Berns thinking the men would just kill him. He assured her that wouldn't happen. Jack hoped he spoke the truth, but with Berns to convince them, they had a chance.

"Listen to me!" Berns yelled, pushing his voice as far as he could for those further away. "This war is over!"

You could literally feel the lifted heaviness from the air. Relief poured into every man's face at the news. None of them wished for this fight, much less wanted to die for a man that was insane.

However, there was a group of about six men, one in particular that was not pleased by this. The tall shaggy blond man with a sword nestled against his hip led the group forward until they were facing Berns. "What do you mean, the war is over? Where is the Red Knight, Berns?"

Berns didn't dance around the subject, "The Red Knight is dead, Kael."

The man named Kael glanced back and forth between Berns and Jack realizing what was happening. "You've switched sides on us."

"I've chosen the right side, as should you. The Red Knight was mad. The fighting ends here."

"You idiot! You think this is over? How dumb could you be coming here with nothing but the two of ya?" Kael snapped. "What does Sam think of all this? I highly doubt he'd agree to this."

Berns laughed, "You're right. He didn't." Berns slapped the body from his shoulder to the ground with a plop, not caring if he did it any more damage. Everyone gasped just now realizing who he'd been holding.

Kael studied the body only a moment and shrugged his shoulder. "The man was not our true leader anyways. Right men?" Some shouted back; others nodded. "Is the Red Knight truly dead? Or are you just saying this to make us surrender to you?" He was speaking to Jack now.

"He is dead. There were many witnesses."

"Berns being one of them I'm sure." Kael stuck his chin out proudly. "Even if you speak the truth, I hope you know I have no intentions of being the King's…," he said with a sneer, "…prisoner. We will resist you as if the Red Knight were here."

"If you wish it, but the true Red Knight and rightful heir to the kingdom lies upon Drew's shoulders. He is your new leader and requests you surrender or else," Jack stated.

"Does he now," Kael nodded his head. "That little thorn in the Red Knight's side has been a pain from the beginning. No way will I follow any orders that man gives."

"Very well," Berns smiled. "I don't see many men agreeing with you on that aspect. Most seem to disagree with you."

Kael turned to face the people behind him. Only the five men that wandered up with him to confront the King seemed to feel as heatedly on the subject as Kael. Jack could see the frustration plain as day. "Are you all that weak? Come don't believe these fools! The Red Knight lives and we will stop them!"

The man with the salt and pepper beard shook his head. "There is no more Red Knight. Berns would not lie to us. Let this be done, Kael. His evilness has smudged your soul to mirror his."

Kael scoffed at the old man, "This is far from over! I can't believe you would trust this traitor." He raised his arms in front of the others, "Whoever believes this nonsense can stay behind to face their doom. I for one will not fall for this trickery." Kael marched towards Jack, unsheathing his sword. A moment passed when Jack's heart stopped beating all together. He waited for the strike, hating himself for thinking this reaction wouldn't have come to pass. Before Kael could raise his sword, Berns held his thick, sharp blade against the man's Adam's apple. "You will be dead in two seconds if you try anything."

Kael gulped focusing on Berns. Sweat broke out across his forehead as he saw the gash in Sam's throat and figured he'd suffer the same fate if he defied Berns. You could see the fear circling around him as he lowered his sword and sheathed it. "Fine, but I won't give up. The Red Knight will come to power."

Berns forced him to stumble backwards by pressing the knife closer to his throat, "You have no idea how right you are."

Kael looked confused, but motioned for the men with him to back away by flopping his hand beside him like a fish out of water. "This isn't over." He whipped around and raced through the herds of men. "Come! Anyone who hasn't fallen for this pathetic scheme, join us! The Red Knight shall return!"

There were a few burly men dropping out of groups, pushing through lines of others that followed Kael into the woods, but it wasn't enough to make a dent. Twenty, thirty men at the most. The rest stayed put, not willing to trust Kael over Berns. Some glanced at Sam's body, whispering into their neighbor's ears, shaking heads, agreeing. Berns had been right about the body convincing them. At least the majority.

Berns nudged Jack and smirked. "Come on; let's stop them before they get too far!"

Jack snagged his thick arm and shook his head, "Don't worry about it. My knight will take care of them."

Berns's smirk stretched to a smile. "You mean the Jabberwocky right?"

"Yes. The Jabberwocky will see to them." Jack returned the grin and moved to address the rest of the nervous, mumbling men. He'd give them two options…either join them and follow their new leader, Drew or return to the real world. If they didn't comply, then Jack would fetch Charlie and his new pet. But he had a feeling most of these guys would gladly find their new Red Knight satisfactory.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Carol held Drew's hand as he struggled to sit up. They had managed to get him on his bottom on the bed, but he was having problems finding a comfortable position without disturbing his back. He had complained for the last hour his weariness from lying on his stomach and needed to move. Unable to lean back onto the pillows, he sat ramrod straight for the time being.

"I'm so sorry, Drew. Is there anything I can do?" Carol asked.

"Do you have any of those miracle pain killers your world is so famous for?"

Carol bit her lip in frustration. He knew full and well she didn't have anything medical wise from the real world and it made her feel guilty as hell not being able to ease his pain.

"I'm kidding sweetie," he said squeezing her hand. "It's not so bad. I'm more worried about you." Carol didn't miss the clench in his teeth or whispering grunts every time he shifted slightly. He was in much more pain than willing to let on. True she was uncomfortable sitting for hours in the same position too, but compared to his pain, Carol had no right to complain.

Just as she planned on confronting him on it, there was a delicate knock behind the door. "Come in," Drew said with forced clarity.

The shiny metal door cracked open slowly. Alice followed closely by Hatter waltzed into the room. Carol couldn't help but notice the tension radiating off the two of them, so palpable you could slice it through the air. She wanted to ask "what was the matter" but Alice spoke first.

"How are you doing?"

"Alive," Drew laughed. "I've had worse days, surprisingly."

Alice ignored that last comment, "Well, I'm sure you'll be up in a jiffy…especially with Carol taking care of you."

"Yes." Drew began smoothing the pad of his thumb back and forth across the skin of her hand. It was incredibly calming, but Carol was still curious why Alice and Hatter seemed off. Hatter had his arm wrapped possessively around Alice's waist as if he feared if he let her go she would sprint for the hills any second, which was probably true. It was so strange, sort of like a cast and reel. She pushed away, while he pulled her back. Carol hoped nothing terrible had happened.

As if fate had answered her, she feared the worst as Jack and Berns walked up next to the others. Her heart began pounding and then a sense of relief hit her all at once as Jack informed them, it was all over. No more fighting, no more lost lives, no more injuries…it was done. Thank God, she thought.

"Most of the men are returning to the Red Kingdom tonight to await your arrival," Berns said to Drew pleased. "You were right; they were comforted to be rid of the Red Knight and they trust you."

Drew didn't smile back, but Carol could see the satisfaction coursing through him. "What about the others?"

"Others?" Berns asked.

"You said most of the men… what about the others?"

Jack cleared his throat, answering, "A small group decided to rebel against you. I think they enjoyed the Red Knight's customs and didn't like the fact we killed him. They plan to retaliate."

Carol's hand popped to her mouth in horror. The last thing she wanted was a group of strong, infuriated men coming to kill Drew. He was barely healed enough to sit up, much less fight anyone. Even a small attempt to assault him, would surely do the trick in Drew's state.

Jack glanced in her direction, "Don't worry my lady. I have my best man for the job on it. Those rebels will be dead by morning. You have nothing to fear."

"Are you certain," she whispered, trying to swallow in her suddenly dry mouth.

Berns and Jack glimpsed at one another, smiling as if they held some immense joke Carol wasn't aware of. "I'm as certain as I am Drew will survive Sam's greedy slashes."

Considering Carol knew a thing or two about injuries, having been to medical school, she deduced Jack was almost completely certain there would be no further threat to Drew's or anyone else's life. Carol relaxed back into her chair, ignoring her aching tailbone. Maybe things would work out just fine, she mused.

Although, Carol had a hunch now their adventure was coming to an end, it would be time to return home soon. But Carol wasn't sure where her home now lies. She'd been trapped in Wonderland for so many months, she didn't even know if there was a place to call home anymore in the real world. All she had was her work. If she returned to it, would they welcome her back? Would her bosses believe she'd been kidnapped into some fairy tale land? No, of course not. It was crazy sounding. Not to mention the baby. Carol didn't want to raise a baby alone.

She looked at Drew, noting the calmed bliss in his gaze as he stared back at her. He was beaten, he was emotionally tortured by the Red Knight, he was hacked up and exhausted; yet he sat there staring at her like she was the only thing that mattered to him in the world. Carol couldn't bear to see him crushed if she left. He needed her. And if she were being honest, Carol needed Drew as well. She loved him and that was that.

Quickly a sharp jab into her ribs made her yell out in pain and grab at her stomach. Everyone had quit talking, their attention fully on her. Drew had almost leapt from the bed to her side, if it hadn't been for his injuries. "What's wrong? What is it?" He was frantic.

Carol caught her breath and slowly sat up. The baby had shifted from the movement and was starting to kick the skin above her belly button now. Much less painful she laughed, placing her hand where its little toes kept shoving against. "It's okay. I'm fine. The baby…it just starting kicking me that's all. It's got quite a force behind that kick I must say. Almost cracked a rib." Carol started really laughing now.

Drew's face had relaxed once he knew nothing was wrong and asked, "May I feel?"

Carol didn't even say anything. She just lifted his hand and placed it where she'd felt the repeated pokes on her skin. Neither one had heard the others mumble "goodbyes" or leaving the room, giving them some privacy for this intimate moment. But Carol knew they were alone now, both sitting there feeling the life they'd been forced to create inside her.

When Carol saw the look of complete astonishment and bliss on Drew's face as he felt his child softly tapping its foot on his palm, she knew right then she wasn't going anywhere. She decided no force in the world could make Carol leave this man. They had a child to raise and it was going to be raised right…with a mother _and_ a father. Her job in the real world was no longer important. This man, the man she'd fallen in love with, was. And this energetic child wrapped snug inside her was all that mattered. Their baby.

oo

All of Jack's clothes, except for his underwear, had been discarded into a pile on the floor. He climbed in bed next to Duchess, even though it wasn't quite dark outside yet. Jack didn't care; he was way too exhausted to stay awake for one more minute. Three days, almost four, without sleep was plenty enough for him. The war was over, the city was damaged, but currently being restored and Jack had plenty of faith that come morning, Charlie will beckon him with good news about the rebel men's downfall.

Even though his head was buzzing from fatigue, he lay there a moment taking in the silence of his room, the fruity fragrance of his woman and the satisfaction of knowing his people were now safe once again.

Well, there was one last thing he wanted to do before sleep took over. And that was make love to Duchess…for supporting him, for fighting by his side, for being strong and because he just plain loved the woman.

After Alice had left the first time, he married Duchess regardless of his true feelings. He had wanted Wonderland to have a Queen and since Duchess was technically already in line for the position he gave it to her. But as time went by, his fondness grew and grew until a bud of something much deeper began blooming. And now as he stroked through her massive, soft blond curls, Jack knew without a doubt he wouldn't have any other woman at his side. Duchess was meant for him, which was kind of ironic considering his insurgence after his mother had announced a similar statement to him years ago.

Jack lifted Duchess's chin up towards him and whispered, "I love you darling."

Her response was a simple brush against his cheek, "I love you too Jack. I always will."

They kissed and whispered sweet nothings and made love until the heat of passion was too much for either one to endure. And Jack finally slipped into a satisfying oblivion with Duchess curled against his side; he'd gladly remain in forever.

_AN/ Hope you liked the chapter! I know it was kind of short, but we still have a few more. Got some stuff to finish working out between some people. ;) Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I love getting your feedback. This has been a lot of fun writing for you. ~Eisac_


	29. Chapter 29

_AN/ okay I typed this up the other day and waited to edit this chapter hoping it would sound better later and I still don't know if I'm happy with it, but I need it for the story so... lol. And! I have really enjoyed the reviews, some have made me laugh and you guys are great. :) Thanks for sticking with me!_

Chapter Twenty Nine

Alice glanced over the edge of the sidewalk at the never ending drop deep into the blackness of the city. The gravel crunched beneath her tennis shoes while the wind gently beat against her face, despite how high up they were. Used to, her knees would knock, her hands would shake and the only thing she could do was plaster her body against the cold concrete of the buildings, but not anymore. The fear still remained, but Alice had something much more significant to lose than her own life. Something that meant more to her than those few precious memories she had left of her father. It was the man that stood in front of her now, questioningly as Alice held him back from going into the room that housed the Looking Glass with their friends.

Hatter waited for her to say something as to why they were standing outside instead of going home. "There is something I want say."

The genuine concern quickly amplified as Hatter pressed for more, "And? What is it?"

"I think you should stay here."

Hatter threw his hands up in irritation, "Alice, we've been over this. Just because I'm from Wonderland doesn't mean I have to stay here. I want to be with you. Can't you see that?"

"You say these things now, but I know in time you will become homesick again. I know you weren't truly happy in my world."

"You're barkin mad woman, you hear me!" Hatter whirled around and plunked his hands on his hips as he studied the view of sprouting buildings like an industrial garden of concrete.

Alice was sure he'd miss this place as soon as they returned. This was the only way she knew to let him truly be himself. He was a fictional character for goodness sake.

And regrettably, she had to do the unthinkable and lie to Hatter. The ball in her throat was hard to chase down, but if she was going to do this, she'd rather do it now and get it over with. Otherwise, she might lose her nerve.

"Hatter…" Alice took a deep breath.

Alice flinched as he spun back around and didn't stop until he was an inch from her face, "What Alice? Give me another excuse why I shouldn't go back with you. I know you have some bullshit reason…so let's hear it."

Before Alice could allow herself to think, she gave him a reason, "I don't love you anymore."

He was going to argue her, but stopped when he finally comprehended what she'd said. He hadn't expected that at all. They stared at each other for the longest time. Alice was sure she had seen the sun move an inch in the sky. And she was certain Hatter was going to refute her, before he surprised her by saying, "If that's really how you feel…than I won't come with you this time."

This was the worst she'd felt in a very long time. Her stomach churned. "Good. I don't want you too. I know you will be happy here, Hatter," Alice said cupping his prickled cheek in her trembling hand. There was something she couldn't resist doing just one final time before leaving him. Alice leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, long enough to taste the sweet lemon flavor of tea he'd drank before leaving this morning on his soft lips.

As she pulled away, Alice felt his hand that had unnoticeably slid around her waist linger a moment as though he hadn't planned to let her go, but then reluctantly dropped it. She batted her eyes to keep the tears out from the loss of his touch she knew would never be there to comfort her again. This was for his own good, she kept telling herself. And seeing her cry would not convince Hatter she was serious.

Before he could say anything else to make her change her mind, Alice turned and marched up the steps to the room of the Looking Glass. And for her own sanity, she didn't look back.

When she reached the inside, Jack and Duchess were standing next to the box that was meant to house the Stone of Wonderland, powering the Looking Glass; Drew was surprisingly on his feet, holding Carol as tightly as his torn body would allow; while Charlie clanked and screeched in his armor, walking up to greet her. "Just Alice! Finally you've arrived. What took so long, I wonder? And where is your vessel that always seems to accompany you?" he asked jokingly, reminding her of the first time she'd ever met the man. He was so much more skittish and loopy before, but now Alice could see courage beaming from his eyes. It was a look of triumph, of glory.

"Did you and the Jabberwock succeed on your quest, noble knight?"

"That I did, Just Alice. There will be no saboteurs to speak of in the Red Kingdom or on the Wonderland mainland thanks to me!" He stood a bit taller and Alice wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you Charlie. You've always come through for us in the end. You are one of the bravest men I know and I will miss you terribly."

"And I you, my dear. But you won't visit sometime?"

Alice shook her head and glanced around at the others watching the conversation. "I don't think so, Charlie. My world is where I belong…but I'll never forget you or what you've done for me. Any of you," she said into the room.

Alice stepped up the couple steps facing the mirror and glanced over her shoulder to Carol, "You ready to go home?" The longer she remained in Wonderland the harder it was going to be to leave. Alice was eager to be in San Francisco.

Carol met her up the steps and grabbed her hand, "Alice I only want the best for you. After everything we've been through…you deserve to be happy and if that's going back to the real world than so be it, but my place is here with Drew. I have no one else left in that world. I'm staying here." She watched Carol fall back a moment with Drew, helping him shuffle closer.

Well, if she were being honest, Alice figured this would happen with the baby coming and all. "If that's what you wish." Alice reached out and snatched her up into a gentle hug, not wanting to sandwich the baby. "Thank you for everything," she said through teary eyes.

Duchess slipped the ring into the box and flipped it closed. A clicking noise ticked in Alice's ear and then a steady hum began as the mirror rippled to life. It was ready for the trip home and so was she…almost.

Jack eyed Duchess warily before she spoke to Alice, "Thank you for coming to save Jack." "We couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome. I hope everything works out…for all of you." Alice looked at the friends she'd probably never see again, thankful for them, thankful for nobody mentioning Hatter's absence, and thankful this was almost over. She loved Wonderland, but coming back knowing Hatter was there just wouldn't be possible. It would be her undoing to see him again.

Alice took one last look and then a deep breath, knowing it was hard to breathe while falling through and leapt into the Looking Glass.

This was it. Her adventures in Wonderland had finally come to an end. And miserably, she hoped for good.

_AN/ sorry I did this to you guys, but the next chapter will be better. Promise! ~Eisac_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

It had been a month since Alice returned to San Francisco from her Wonderland adventures and there had been no sign of Hatter or any other person from that world. Alice didn't know whether to cry or rejoice. She'd been right; Hatter was better-off there. She wasn't off her rocker though. There was a part of Alice that had wanted him to come rescue her from her stupidity and tell her what a fool she was being, but as long as he was happy she'd just grit her teeth and get through it as best she could.

The days were long and quiet and depressing. Even her mother had noticed a difference in her. But it was inevitable considering how distant Alice was being and not just from her mother either. The young people at her karate school were suffering from her lack of enthusiasm for anything life had to offer.

On several occasions, Carol had asked what was bothering her, but Alice just shook it off as if it were pms or something. She was aware of her mother's sharp intuition, but Carol never pressed her daughter. Alice would come to her when the time was right. Only she wasn't so sure this time Carol would wait. Alice had an alarming suspicion Carol was steadily weeding through her defenses to get to the root of the problem. And she was close.

"Where is David?" she asked one morning before going to work.

"He's at his place, mother. And he's going to stay there." Alice sat in a barstool, clasping her hands together until her knuckles started turning a milky white. "David" was the last person she wanted to discuss, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. Better to go ahead and get it over with to satisfy her mother's curiosity.

"What happened? I thought the two of you were serious?"

"We were serious, but he's found a better home than I can offer him."

Carol glared at her daughter like she had horns growing out the top her head. "What have you done Alice? I know you. You chased him away, didn't you?"

"No," Alice lied. _More like shoved_, she thought wryly.

"You were so happy. I don't understand you," Carol held on to the strap of her purse with a look of sadness plain on her face. She wanted to find a way to help her daughter, but there was nothing she could do. What was done was done. Alice wanted to move on from this now and forget ever loving Hatter in the first place. Fat chance, she grimaced. It would take a long time to get over him, but she'd try her best.

"Mom, thank you for worrying about me, but I'll be fine. Just please go to work and we'll discuss this another time."

When Carol walked up and hugged her daughter, Alice was taken aback. "Alright baby, just know that I'm here for you if you need me."

Alice reluctantly returned the embrace, "I know," she whispered and watched her mother softly shut the door behind her.

Another day ahead of Alice to focus on anything but Hatter. Maybe she'd spend the day coming up with a new hobby to dip her feet in. Painting was always relaxing, wasn't it? Off days were never a good thing for Alice. Too much time on her hands.

Deciding first thing was first, Alice would get her some breakfast and a nice large coffee full to the rim of caffeine. Nothing on earth could make her drink tea again. It was too big a reminder of him. Coffee was safest.

She blew the steam off as it continually snaked up into the air. The sweet, rich aroma had her nose as hypnotized as she knew her taste buds would soon be. The way Alice enjoyed her coffee now a days was simple…two packets of sweetener and nothing else. She didn't want to complicate it with fancy creamers or fancy names. The less complication she had in her life the better.

Alice snatched an artsy magazine off the coffee table she'd bought yesterday at the newspaper stand three blocks from her work. As soon as she saw the cover with a painting she'd seen a thousand times of Monet's _Water Lilies_, an idea struck her of how she could spend her afternoons keeping her mind and hands busy at the same time. Art projects. Her room needed some new decorations anyways. It was starting to blend in with everything else around here and a painting with popping colors sounded fun.

Flipping through the first couple pages, Alice eagerly searched for the right project to undertake when the shrill ringing of the phone made her halt her plans. Alice was wary, unsure who was calling. All her mother's friends worked with Carol, so it couldn't be any of them. Maybe a neighbor?

Alice tried to push aside the heart stopping fear it was Hatter calling her and picked up the receiver. "Hamilton residence."

"Yes, Alice? It's Becky. How are you doing?" _Her realtor_. She and Hatter had used this woman's business to search for a house together, but Alice had been hesitant and for good reason. Now the woman was no longer needed.

"I'm fine, thanks. Listen, I won't be searching for anymore houses, but if I ever need you I'll…"

Becky cut her off with her high squeaky voice, "No no, I'm not calling about showing a house. Can you meet me?"

"I don't know," Alice tried to come up with some excuse not to go. She didn't want to leave the comfort of her apartment. There was decorating to be done, but the woman was relentless.

"Please, it's very important. I promise I won't hound you with buyer's statistics, even thought the market is looking top notch right now. Good time to make settlements."

Alice rolled her eyes and felt the resignation take hold, "Alright where do you want to meet?"

The grin in Becky's voice was obvious, "Oh good. You won't regret this!" Alice jotted down the address and wondered what she meant by not regretting seeing her. If this wasn't about a house than what could it be about? As soon as she dropped the receiver back into it's cradle, Alice was suspiciously nervous about this "important meeting". She'd have to tread warily.

oo

When the taxi cab stopped in front of a large suburban home, on a pleasantly sculpted street with trimmed shrubs and matching intricate mailboxes, just outside the city, Alice's nerves shot up from a steady flutter in her stomach to a full racking of bats whipping around inside. This was one of the beautiful homes she and Hatter looked at before Duchess summoned them to Wonderland.

Alice gulped, slammed the yellow cab door and glanced up at the suddenly overwhelming loom of the house. It was still beautiful with its two stories of detailed design work, wrought iron hand rails and balcony, creamy siege paint that was noticeably fresh, stain glass front door, and small patchwork of flower gardens around the yard. It was perfect. Nothing huge, but not a tiny apartment either…manageable, she'd say. A great magnolia tree shaded the front lawn and a tire swing hung from one of the larger limbs.

It had been the first thing to attract Alice; possibly one day pushing her own child on it. It would have been his child too. She swallowed back the new set of tears and rid herself of that foolish dream.

It didn't take long for Becky to show up. Her navy Sedan parked right in front in the gutter and a small little red head in a baby pink suit came bustling around with a mischievous sparkle in her emerald eyes.

"Alice, it's good to see you," she squeaked gathering her up in a hug.

That was the second time today Alice had to endure some type of affection, which she'd avoided human contact since returning home. The touch of others only reminded her of how alone she was.

"Here is the key, enjoy!" Becky placed the metal object into Alice's hand and went to head back towards her car, but paused when Alice grabbed her arm.

"Wait! What do you mean enjoy? There must be some mistake!" _Was she giving this house to Alice?_

Becky laughed, "No mistake…it's yours." That mischievous glint was back. What on earth was going on?

Alice watched the red headed woman in her little pink outfit climb into her car and drive off. The wind whipped around Alice as if encouraging her to look at the house. She turned to face its monstrosity. The cold metal of the key burned her hand as she clamped it tight in her fist. Well this certainly was not what she'd been expecting when she got up this morning.

Things kept getting weirder and weirder, but Alice couldn't resist taking a quick stroll inside. Just one peek before she called a cab to come pick her up and before she returned to Becky's office to fix the huge mistake she'd made. This was not Alice's house. She wouldn't be able to afford it alone. But it was immensely gorgeous and one look see wouldn't hurt. Would it?

_AN/ Humm? Wonder what's going on? :) This chapter flowed much better and hopefully the next one will too. You will love it! ~Eisac_


	31. Chapter 31

_AN/ okay I know this chapter will make most of you feel better. ;) And I posted a poll on my profile, just wondering about whether or not to continue writing with A & H. Let me know what you think! (by voting lol). Okay enjoy! ~Eisac_

Chapter Thirty One

The room Alice entered was incredibly dark; darker than the foyer had been with a grand staircase. The light shining through the windows was minimal considering the heavy set of clouds outside. Maybe a storm was coming in, a perfect reflection of her mood this past month.

Alice felt around for a light switch, but when she flipped it nothing happened. Well, she hadn't really expected anything to happen since the power wasn't turned on. But the thought of being enclosed in almost pitch blackness was more than she could handle right now. She was already being consumed by every other emotion and doubt of herself possible; there was no need for further suffocation by a literal sense of it.

If she had to guess, Alice would say the room she was standing in was something of a study or office area from the rectangular shape of a desk nestled in the left corner.

It was weird for there to be furniture, but the few pieces residing in random rooms around the house she'd seen so far must have been left by the previous owners. That was the only thing Alice could think of, except she couldn't remember there being furniture in this house the first time she walked through it.

As Alice searched for brighter—safer rooms—she remembered the balcony upstairs off the master bedroom that had been another major plus when they'd been house searching before. It was double doors across from where the bed would be placed. Luxurious, if Alice had to describe it.

When she reached the top of the stairs, Alice noticed the master door was cracked and a yellow flicker of light bounced around the room with chasing shadows. She'd wished for rooms with more light, hadn't she? Someone had to be in the house. Alice tried to squelch the urge to turn and run back down the stairs. If Becky had wanted her to have this house, well maybe she'd left a house warming gift? As crazy as being given a house was, why not a gift to go along with it? But not a burning candle; it could have caught this place on fire. And after seeing the fire explosion the Red Knight had caused to the hospital, Alice was wary of using anything flame related.

The thought seized her to a paralyzed state. What if it was the Red Knight? And the Jabberwocky hadn't entirely killed him. Could someone survive after such an attack? Yes, Alice thought grimly with a storm of fear tingling through her body and sweat breaking out over her forehead. It was feasible, but Alice forcibly squelched that possibility. If the Red Knight was still alive and out for revenge against her, he would have come after her a long time ago. Although, it would have taken some time for healing from his severe wounds.

Alice continually battled whether or not to proceed, back and forth until finally she decided Becky wouldn't have allowed such a dangerous situation, as having a stranger buy a house for Alice just to hide in and attack her as a plot for revenge, to occur. It just didn't make one damn bit of sense.

Confident that there was nothing to be afraid of, Alice marched forward and tossed open the door making sure to startle anyone who might be lurking. To her surprise, no one was in the room…just the thick cream candle with a small glass bottle sitting on a wooden nightstand next to a large sheet less bed. The red syrup glistened in the bottom of the bottle as the fire light danced around it. For a split second, Alice remembered the day she'd chased after "the white rabbit", the first time she'd set foot in Wonderland, and found a bottle much like this one sitting alone on a short round table. The card connected to it had read "Curiosity" on one side and "Killed the cat!" on the other.

Alice backed away, hoping this really wasn't a trap like the last time had been. Her heart pounded beneath her ribcage as she slowly took one step and then another, glancing around the room in search of anyone who might pop out from a closet or the balcony.

Just as Alice approached the door, her back bumped right into a man's chest and she screamed as if he had grabbed her, only he hadn't touched her at all.

When she turned around to face the man, Alice immediately felt a rush of relief. "Hatter!"

As soon as the relief came, so did a burst of anger. "You scared the shit out of me!" she said punching his left shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurt, you know."

"It was supposed to hurt. What the hell are you doing here?" Okay maybe she was being a little irrational with her temper, but Hatter had scared her half to death and she was still fumbling over the shock of seeing him again. This wasn't the reaction Hatter had been hoping for apparently.

"Alice, don't be ridiculous! You knew good and well I'd follow you anywhere!" He was seething, not that she blamed him. Alice was too, but she tried to rein herself in for both their sakes.

She began in a much calmer voice, "What is going on Hatter? I don't understand."

Instead of answering her, he pointed back into the room towards the bottle on the nightstand. "Read it," he said.

Like the bottle before, this one too had a small card hooked on the side. She picked up it and watched the fascinating liquid swish around and turned the card over. "Happiness" was all it said in a beautiful, intricate script.

Alice looked up from the card in confusion, "What does this mean?"

Hatter started for her, "It means Alice, that you hold all of my happiness in your hands. Pun intended."

He became more serious, "I am but a shadow of a man without you and the only way I choose to live is at your side. I don't know how else to put it, honey. Before you left I told you a thousand times I belong with you and not once did you listen. I'm asking you to listen now. What that bottle represents is my love for you and I'm giving you the choice Alice…"

She studied the ruby liquid with its crystal beauty container and asked, "What choice?" He was getting to her. Alice's hands shook as she realized he was breaking her willpower she'd held on to so tightly this past month of giving him a better life in his world.

"You can either empty that bottle of its contents down the drain and I'll leave you alone, never returning again, because you _don't_ love me or… you can keep the bottle, knowing you hold my fragile heart in your hands and live a long, happy life with me." Hatter was mere inches from her now; she could smell his sweet breath beating against her brow.

Her sense of reality dwindled as she pictured those luscious lips kissing her, kissing her body. She could almost taste him on her own. It had been a while since she'd been this close to him and even his smell had her head foggy and her knees weak. "Hatter I…"

"Yes," he encouraged. He let one of his fingers trace the side of her face and the length of her jaw. A shiver of raw need raked her body like never before and all Alice could think was she had to have him.

She flung herself on him, lips colliding, bodies flush against one another. It was all the answer Hatter needed. She realized her mistake instantly, but she really didn't care. Hatter was the love of her life and it just wasn't in her to let him go a second time. Still clasped in her right hand, the small bottle was forced out by Hatter and gently set on the nightstand. She figured he didn't want to see it get broken. It was a pretty bottle after all.

"I didn't want you to roll on it when we make love and hurt yourself," he said a bit out of breath.

"Oh," Alice answered unoriginally.

Smirking with more than a hint of hunger burning beneath his eyes, Hatter placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her as if the starvation of her taste was far from being sated. He shuffled her backwards until her legs hit the side of the bare mattress. Lightly shoving her down, Hatter followed quickly resting his weight entirely on her. Alice's chest ached as she found out just how much she'd missed the sensation of his body meshed with hers. It was hard to breath, but Alice welcomed it and urged him closer.

It wasn't until Hatter took the pad of his thumbs and wiped the water off her cheeks, Alice noticed her own sobs. How stupid she'd behaved, making this man stay a world away from her, literally. Alice could have kicked herself. If it wasn't for her own stupidity, they'd probably both be living in this house together right now. And the only way she knew how to fix this was to tell the truth, unlike before. "I love you so much."

The intense gaze he gave her had so many emotions running through it, Alice couldn't keep up. "I know," he said in a deep whisper. It almost made her laugh, except for the fact that his suffering, as much as her own, had been entirely her fault. "No matter how good an actress you are Alice, I could see right through that little performance outside the Looking Glass, a month ago. I wasn't fooled because I know you. You've never stopped loving me."

If Alice hadn't felt so guilty, she would have smacked that smug look right off his face. But instead she sealed her lips to his again, thrusting her tongue eager to explore every inch of his mouth, not wanting to ever forget again how wonderful it was.

"Never," she whispered between kisses.

"And you won't try to leave me again?"

She shook her head and Hatter finally gave in to his needs completely, crushing himself to her. His desire was all heat and power and passion as he pressed Alice further into the bare mattress. Alice heard the clunk of shoes hitting the floor and followed suit. It only took a moment before the rest of their clothing started finding its way to the hard wood floor as well. When Hatter began unbuttoning her pants seductively, Alice glanced around aware of what they were about to do in this strange house. "Wait! What if someone else comes in here?"

"No one will come."

"How do you know?" She tilted her head as she stared at him.

"Because Alice, we own this house. I knew the instant you saw this one, you wanted it. But you hesitated because of me…so I took the liberty of giving you a light push in the right direction."

"More like a hard, nose-face shove," she mumbled. Hatter leaned over to continue undoing her pants, but she grabbed the zipper blocking his path. "But…"

"Alice! No one will bother us here. Now please allow me to finish what I've been dying to do since the day you leapt through that bloody Looking Glass!" Hatter slithered up to thrust his face to hers, "And believe me I will finish."

She shivered from his threat; more with a need of her own than fear. "Have you forgotten already the vow you declared so willingly the last time we made love?" he asked.

Alice glanced away guiltily. What on earth was he talking about?

"I asked you to say you were mine, Alice, and you didn't even hesitate. And right now I intend to have what's mine."

"You didn't ask…you demanded I say that!" she retorted.

He shook his head, "Same difference. The words were willing enough. Now, no more talk."

"Like hell…" Alice had wanted to say, _like hell it was the same_, but Hatter distracted her with his tongue, tracing light, hot nips along her skin above the waist of her jeans. Her head fell back bouncing on the mattress, her hands forming grips into his soft brown hair, as he drove her mad moving further down along with the pants, closer and closer to her womanhood. He was so close Alice had to bite down on her lip to keep from moaning in protest. Damn him, he was good.

His soft chuckled told her he knew it too. Conceited man. "Don't think for one second…this means…" She was having trouble forming words, but she needed to get this out before she was too far gone, "Our conversation is done."

Her jeans and panties had managed to slip off her toes leaving her completely nude to Hatter's mercy. "Wouldn't dream of it," he said before diving for flesh, like it was his personal playground. She gasped when he kissed her in the most intimate of places. He'd only done it a few times in their relationship, but every time was like the first…so hot, pulse-pounding, forcing her dangerously close to flying over the edge of ecstasy.

Hatter pulled away just when Alice was getting ready to come and reached for his head to draw him back. The hardy laugh made her sit up and glare at her tormentor. "What is so funny?"

"You," he smiled kicking off the remainder of his own clothing and hopping onto the bed beside her.

He made sure not to leave room for more conversation as he flipped himself back atop her, only this time forcing her thighs to accommodate him. He tested her entry with the head of his dick and groaned, "I think you were ready for me the moment you realized I was in the room."

Slipping into her warm, tight sheath, Hatter made another grumble of unrecognizable words. Alice knew it took all his restraint not to just savagely thrust deeper into her over and over again, but she didn't care if he did at this point. All she knew was they belonged together and this primal act of love was only the basis for their true emotions for one another. It was so much more. Maybe if they made love every night for the next sixty years…that might compare. And finally Alice woke to that notion of how deep her love for this man truly ran. Only the Gods in heaven could keep her from showing Hatter how deep and showing him from now on until their deaths.

Instead of telling him, Alice demonstrated it by meeting every paced thrust with a more eager, gripping one of her own. It didn't take long for Hatter to lose control, but Alice made sure to have the upper hand as she shoved him to the side and slipped on top straddling his pelvis. Adjusting quickly, Alice made it a point to prove how much they belonged together just as he had before.

"Say you're mine, Hatter."

He laughed as only one so preoccupied could, but Alice was serious. She finally understood why Hatter had acted so possessive before. Because no one else would satisfy her as he did and vice versa. No one would have him, but her. It was a bond wound so tight, even being from different worlds couldn't snap it.

"I need to hear it, like you did! Please Hatter!" Before she knew it, Alice bucked wildly as the blinding rush of her orgasm overwhelmed every sense her body could handle at once.

"I've always been yours, my love," he said as his own release came with as much warning as her own had.

As soon as they were a sweaty heap of flushed cream flesh cuddled on the mattress, Alice realized a pivotal moment had occurred and never before had she felt this satisfied. Not just with one of the most powerful orgasms she'd ever had, but with the knowledge Hatter had completely given himself to her, body and soul. And it felt invigorating. Much like the rest of her life from now on was going to feel. Thanks to Hatter, she knew what was most important in her life now…not home, or belonging somewhere—fictional or real—but the man half asleep beside her.

oo

The sun was beginning to shine through the haze of clouds, only it was a deep orange rather than light lemon. They had wasted most the day making love on their new bed, in their new house, falling asleep and then waking up to do it all over again. Hatter had never dreamed Alice would have succumbed so quickly or this intensely, but decided to keep that bit of information to himself, just in case she decided to change that.

Despite how often they'd napped throughout the day, Hatter figured they may have managed three hours of sleep total. But what did that really matter. They had everything they needed and that was each other.

Hatter leaned over to a sleeping Alice and heard her stomach growl loudly. Well, strike that…food too. They needed food. And maybe some clothes to go out and get the food in, he thought glancing over the little naked Aphrodite lying so temptingly beside him.

He was sure as soon as the creature woke, she'd either want another round of incredible sex or answers to all the questions he knew was bouncing around that skull of hers like an out of control rubber ball. Honestly, Hatter preferred the former, but either was fine with him. There wasn't anything he had to hide.

He understood the need for her to know how he'd managed to afford this house for them, the hotel he'd stayed in for almost a month preparing the paperwork for the purchase to surprise Alice with, the tea shop he now owned down the street from her work and not to mention the furniture he'd picked up and had delivered here since he knew most of Alice's belonged to Carol, her mother. They'd need a good bit to fill this house up. But they had time.

Basically he had a lot to explain, but it could be summed up in three words. _The Red Knight_. Because of him collecting belongings from every prisoner he'd ever held captive, the guy had been swarming in money. And unable to use it in Hatter's world, there wasn't much else to do, but pile it in a smaller room, which Drew had graciously allowed him to take from.

Hatter wasn't sure how much he had with him, but figured it'd last them at least a couple years. The Red Knight must have kidnapped a few rich people a time or two…or stolen from the real world for future circumstances. Hatter didn't want to even ponder what that man had planned after conquering Wonderland. Perhaps take over San Francisco? Or a few states? Countries? The man had been delusional and thank god he was dead.

Because of this, Hatter would get full night's sleep. That is if Alice was too tired to make love, which he had a feeling the woman would never tire of his love making. He sure as hell would never tire of hers. It had been a whole new experience when Hatter gave Alice the reigns. It took everything he had not to embarrass himself, when she flipped herself up on top of him and gazed down like a hungry panther to her prey. Jeez she was going to be a handful. And Hatter would worship every second of it.

_Added AN/ Sorry forgot to put this for those who've already read :(. There will be an epilogue after this so, not qu_ite finished! Good times, right! ~Eisac


	32. Epilogue

_AN/ thank you so much for reading this story! Thank you to my reviewers; you guys have been amazing and a lot of fun. I hope this ending was what everyone was hoping for. ~Eisac_

Epilogue

Drew stood at his new bedroom window of the Red Kingdom, looking down upon the checkered grass, watching the men tossing a ball, rolling around on the ground with their children or relaxing under the shady trees that outlined the gardens. Everyone seemed peaceful and happy for once. It had been as if a heavy film of malice and dread lifted off the entire kingdom as well as the men. Or at least the ones that stayed behind.

There was a certain amount of pleasure knowing that so many had in fact stayed behind to follow or serve Drew and trusted him enough to take care of them, as opposed to his father's methods. The older men understood the torment Drew had encountered growing up with such a tyrant, because his punishments were sometimes greater than the servants, but they were aware Drew was more like his mother in regards to the compassion he felt for other human beings, which had been absent in The Red Knight.

They all respected Drew. Especially after giving all the victims of his father's little war a proper burial, including the Nine of Clubs he'd found rotting away in some cabin not far from the kingdom Berns had shown him. His father could rot in hell for all Drew cared. Thanks to him, most of the east side grounds had turned into a cemetery.

Well, Drew intended to make sure the next person to be buried there, was to have died of old age with a smile plastered on his face.

Turning from the large window, he stared at the giant room that had once been his father's. Drew had no intention of making it his own—even though this was supposed to be the grandest—but Carol, his new bride, had convinced him it was the right thing to do. He was in charge now and deserved the best. The only way he'd conceded was by completely refurbishing the entire thing. New furniture, different color scheme, the works. Even the crimson area rug had been exchanged for a light cream color. Carol had agreed to make their room as bright and calming as possible for their son to grow up with. Their son. It was still unnerving to think he was a father.

It had been months since Hatter had left for the real world to find Alice with a bag full of paper, people used as money there and Drew hadn't heard a thing. She must have taken him back like Jack had said she would. Jack apparently knew firsthand what Alice's true feelings had been. Smart man.

Drew had some work to do with reading women himself…that was for sure. He and Carol had been doing beautifully since the Red Knight's death, but pleasing her every little need, especially at the end of her pregnancy, had been very stressful. And now that his son had finally arrived a few weeks ago, Carol was a bit preoccupied. So was he.

Their son had constantly needed soothing or feeding or changing and decided to be most needful in the middle of the night. Neither he nor his wife has had much sleep or much time for themselves sadly. Not that Drew would push her for any intimacy right now. Her body still needed some time to recover bringing their child into the world. But soon, he wished to consummate their marriage and this time both parties would be willing participants.

Drew heard the familiar wail from his son and realized it was time for breakfast. The cries only lasted a moment because his wife had the touch of a soothing angel when it came to children. Just a brush of her fingers on their skin and they felt secure and safe.

As he walked into the adjoining room that had been his father's "mistresses", but now redone as a nursery, Drew found Carol pacing the room with their son coddled into her breast, making little sucking noises. His son had a big appetite, which according to Carol was a good sign. He would grow up to be a strong, confident adult with of course their parental help. One thing was for sure, Drew would never, ever raise his hand to him as the Red Knight had done to Drew. His son would not live in fear as he had.

Drew watched as Carol's face lit up when she noticed him enter the room. Motherhood had put a new seductive glow to her appearance. And it took everything Drew had not to march straight to her and demand she perform her wifely duties. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on and Carol held the most beautiful child he'd ever seen. Call him biased.

A small pop sound from one corner of the room startled the family. A fluffy ball of purple fur hopped down from the rocking chair, waddled up to them and stretched his arms out, yawning as his claws dug into the soft eggshell colored rug. "So, how's the newborn coming along?" he purred.

Carol laughed, "He's a perfect little angel."

"Of course you'd say that, madam."

Drew rolled his eyes at the cat. Since the Red Knight was gone, Cheshire seemed to stick around more often at the Kingdom, frequently checking in with the new knight. He had seemed to generally like being around him and Carol.

That's when Drew had decided to let him guard the prison cells, now that they were empty and off limits to anyone. Never again would they be used for a means of torture. Besides the rooms were scurrying with bunches of rat families and it seemed the perfect job for a fat cat that loved to chase the little demons. Cheshire had purred with delight over the job and stuck around permanently ever since.

"He's a growing boy that needs lots of attention," Drew smiled.

"Have you named him yet?" the cat asked.

"We have," Carol said, "But Drew doesn't like it. And we sort of have a problem…"

"And what might that be?" Cheshire asked hopping back up into the seat of the rocker.

"Well, we don't exactly have a last name. The Red Knight had never spoke his real name to anyone and Drew didn't know what to call him."

"That is a problem."

Drew shook his head agreeing. He really hadn't a clue what his father's name had been and the one time he'd asked...it was beaten into him that Drew only addressed the man by his title. So he never asked again.

"Well what have you got so far?" the cat asked.

"Andrew II," Carol said with her eyes daring Drew to argue.

Cheshire made a snickering sound through his eerily human teeth. "Well, I'm sure you will come up with something soon, besides, if he is going to be anything like his father…he will need a good strong last name. The little Red Knight will have pretty big shoes to fill."

Carol nodded her head and cooed at the fidgeting child.

Drew held out his hands and took his son placing a quick kiss onto his silky warm forehead. "He will not be a knight," he said staring into the bright eyes that mirrored his own. "My son will be known as the Red King."

The cat tested the title out by whispering it and then nodded, "That sounds better."

Carol reached out and squeezed her husband's arm, staring down at their baby.

"I think it's time for a new tradition. One with happiness and a time for peace over the island. What do you think, mommy?" Drew smiled, positioning little Andrew so he could see his mother.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. And who better to start it than my boys," she exclaimed with pride and eyed them possessively. She strained up on her tip toes and gave Drew a searing kiss that ended too quickly. Andrew whimpered from being sandwiched between the two and they both laughed as he stuck out his plump bottom lip.

"I do believe, my beautiful wife, he will be strong headed like you."

"And I believe he will be a courageous leader like his father." She kissed him again knowing full and well, she was pushing Drew to his limits. Carol giggled and took their son back to rock him for his nap. She would have asked the cat to move, but he'd long disappeared without their knowing, which he did so frequently.

Drew watched his wife and child a moment and decided all the nights of terror and fear his father had put him through all those years was worth every second to get to where he was now. If it hadn't been for that, he'd never found a family of his own. And for that he'd be grateful for his father, but also for his death. Because now Drew could live a life he'd always dreamt of, full of love and warmth. And he hoped his son, the Red King, would do the same for his someday.

_AN/ If you haven't had a chance to read my profile...I will be working on a second story that follows Alice and Hatter's adventures in the real world. This one Ive decided will be more focused on them. If you want a little bit more detail about this next project, please visit my profile. I'm hoping to get at least the first chapter out in a few days. Be prepared for some new and shocking surprises! Okay, that's about all I have and I say with a heavy heart, Goodbye. And I hope to see most of you in Alice's new adventures. ~Eisac_


End file.
